


Murder U

by LaDragonaria



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fanganronpa, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format, some characters make cameos but for the most part it's original characters, will likely be slow going with updates due to my life and who I am as a person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: A group of 16 students who had been on their way to attend their first day of Hope's Peak Academy suddenly find themselves in a bizarre situation, at the mercy of a... murderous bear? And they're being told they have to kill each other to survive? Their situation starts off weird and seems to get weirder.16 people - who find out that they most definitely are not high school students anymore - discover that years of memories have been taken from them. The one who's taken them, the one forcing them into a "killing game" seems to know everything about them, including their post-high school years. With an obvious gap in their memories, they must piece together what's happened to themselves and everyone they knew, while trying to stay alive during their "continuing education"."Welcome to Murder University aka... Murder U!"[a fanganronpa with mostly original characters and some cameos from established DR characters... this takes place somewhere between the end of SDR2 and DR3; something like Danganronpa 2.8]





	1. Class Roster - Meet the Ultimates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm counting this as Chapter 0 or the Prologue or something; Chapter 1 is the next one after this)

### 

#### #1 SHSL Horror Movie Star - Kosaka Hirono

Kosaka Hirono is known internationally as the SHSL Horror Movie Star, but she prefers the term SHSL Scream Queen. Having starred in numerous best-selling B-rank horror movies by the time she enterred high school, she was well on her way to cult-status stardom. Her general personality is exuberant to the point of histrionic; practicing screaming, or making frightening faces aren't really what anyone would consider good qualities, but it comes with the territory for her. Hirono means well (or claims to), but she can come across as flippant and unnerving to others. Her knowledge of the horror genre may be the biggest asset in a situation like this.

#### #2 Floral Artist - Morita Seiji

Morita Seiji, better known as Mori to those around him, is known as the SHSL Floral Artist, though the more apt term is the SHSL Kadoka, a practitioner of ikebana, the Japanese art of flower arrangements. Mori appears to be the most normal on the surface, but there's a grim sense of practicality behind everything he does. Most would consider Mori a neutral force, though cold and minimalistic in nature. Everything he does, including attending Hope's Peak, is done in the name of what's logical. And while this approach may make him successful, there's a distinct feeling of disconnect when people try to talk to him, pleasant as he is.

#### #3 SHSL Escape Artist - Roppongi Anzu

Anzu is the kind of person who doesn't trust others easily, and those in positions of authority even less so. Growing up in a dangerous, unstable environment and in constant poverty left her with a rather jaded outlook on life. She achieved a kind of celebrity with her "illusions" that were perfected by having to get out of difficult spots when she was younger, leading to her being known as "Miss Houdini". The promise of security that graduating from Hope's Peak Academy brings is what drew her in. Her skeptical nature makes it hard for others to get to know her, and her blunt honesty about how the "magic" works puts off even her fans.

#### #4 SHSL Policewoman - Yumeka Youko

Yumeka Youko came from a questionable background where her parents were always involved in illegal things, which led to her lifelong dream of restoring some semblance of balance and control to her life. Youko has known fellow Hope's Peak student Uesugi Ryu since childhood. Although not technically a Policewoman (given that she'd be a high schooler at the time), Youko was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy as a sort of... SHSL Cadet. Youko maintains a sunny and professional outlook, constantly overly polite and deeply respectful of others until they give her a reason not to trust them. That polite exterior quickly falls away with close friends (and especially with Ryu). She's the first to admit that she's not perfect, but Youko follows a strict personal code of honor and loyalty.

#### #5 SHSL Rancher - Shingyouji Kunihiko

Shingyouji Kunihiko came to fame as a Rancher after apparently revolutionizing his family's cattle ranch in the countryside. In general, Shingyouji comes across as a loner, tall, burly, but having a lukewarm personality. He's neither friendly nor antagonistic, but doesn't truly relate to people very well. This makes him something of a wild card in terms of how he would react in given situations. Given the circumstances, Shingyouji's perspective is both logical and alienating: he's grown up around animals that are slaughtered for their meat, and so he has no great fear of death, and he understands that some losses and sacrifices are inevitable. His open dislike of cruelty and sadism are the only things that make it clear he has no intention of playing the Killing Game. For some reason, Shingyouji has a very difficult time recognizing others, and usually gets names wrong or has to refer to people by nicknames.

#### #6 SHSL News Anchor - Mimura Hisui

Mimura Hisui is the "only normal person in a family of oddities" as he likes to put it, coming from a long line of priests and shamans. Hisui gained notoriety as a News Anchor after launching his own radio show while still in middle school that quickly eclipsed even mainstream news outlets. While he may seem aloof and unconcerned about the rest of the world around him, Hisui is the kind of person who doggedly pursues the truth. Rumors abound that Hisui may actually be the SHSL Medium, given his unique abilities to be in just the right place at just the right time. Though whether he can talk to dead people is up for debate, and something Hisui doesn't dignify with a response.

#### #7 SHSL Admiral - Katsuragi Hatori

Katsuragi Hatori was accepted to Hope's Peak Academy as the SHSL Sailor, but even before attending he was referred to as the SHSL Admiral. The exact details of his rank aside, Hatori is a calm and seemingly righteous person. He comes from a strict and rigid military household which may explain his blunt and inflexible personality. He's very used to letting his military upbringing dictate his behavior and daily routines, making him a model student, though people often get the feeling that his parents push him too hard. If nothing else, Hatori is responsible, but is easily dismayed when bad things happen. For better or worse, Hatori has no problem asserting himself into leadership roles, especially when no one else is stepping up. He also has no problem assuming the blame for unfortunate outcomes, even if they aren't really his fault. Interestingly, he has the uncanny ability to find other people's lost items.

#### #8 SHSL Volleyball Player - Baisho Imari

Baisho Imari has never seen herself as anything other than a Volleyball Player. She'd always been the tallest of the girls in any of her classes - being over six feet tall. Imari overcompensates for the perceived "manliness" of being an athlete by behaving in a very ladylike fashion, usually quite polite, and while not totally demure, she's very well-behaved. Imari believes that if it weren't for her exceptional height that she'd be very boring. Imari is a star athlete, having led her volleyball team to victory in many championships. Even so, she feels as if being a Volleyball Player was more or less chosen for her, and that she has very little agency in her own life.

#### #9 SHSL Stuntman - Wakamiya Yuzuru

Wakamiya Yuzuru is the protagonist of the story... at least in his own mind. Yuzuru has been involved in movies as a background character and Stuntman for the heroes for so long that he's desperate to become a leading man. What Yuzuru lacks in star power and presence he makes up for in wit and perception. In life and almost every aspect of his life, Yuzuru manages to be just charming enough to be able to fit into any group but is never quite the stand-out superstar he wishes he were. He was hoping that going to Hope's Peak would be the first step in fixing that, but then things took a turn...

#### #10 SHSL Playwright - Gion Maru

Gion Maru, better known to her fans as "Marue", is a renowned Playwright who has written many different and critically acclaimed theatrical works, praised for her use of space and innovative and precise themes. Marue briefly retired from the theater in order to attend Hope's Peak, opting to focus on her studies for a time before returning. Even among her friends, Marue is a tightly wound person with very clearly established goals, who spends a lot of time and energy trying to keep things running as smoothly as possible. Her type A personality comes from a good place, and work to give stability to others... but she comes across as nosey and self-righteous to others when she pushes too hard.

#### #11 SHSL Judoka / Hockey Player - Uesugi Ryunosuke

Uesugi Ryunosuke, better known as Ryu, gained international fame as a practitioner of judo, having won the Olympic gold medal at the age of 15. His first love has always been hockey, but Japan isn't exactly known for its hockey league. That hasn't stopped him from becoming a stand-out and winning championships both in Japan, and in the Asia League. It can be said that Ryu's success as an athlete is a curse as much of a blessing for him; having already reached the top even before being accepted to Hope's Peak has left him with no more goals and little sense of direction. It can also be said that he has a hard time understanding regular people when he isn't flipping them over his shoulder, or body checking them, something that his childhood friend Youko is quick to point out. 

#### #12 SHSL Diver - Nakajima Natsuko

Nakajima Natsuko is the SHSL Diver, having practiced the high dive since she was younger. Her parents' dream was that she'd attend Hope's Peak Academy, and so from a very early age, her parents threw her into activity after activity to see what she had a natural affinity towards. All kinds of sports, all kinds of musical instruments, weird and obscure hobbies... Growing up, Nakajima had very little in the way of free time, and her friendships were all superficial, or existing only because of what activities her parents forced her into. It was only blind luck that she ended up excelling at swimming and the high dive. Once that was clear, she rarely had any time for anything else, and this has led to an underlying contempt for her own talent as a Diver. Nakajima is naturally athletic and graceful, but her goal has always been to be a normal person. She meekly complies with her parents' wishes, feeling indebted to them and guilty that she doesn't appreciate what they're doing more. For her, she agreed to attend Hope's Peak as the SHSL Diver not just to please her parents, but also because "guaranteed success" that Hope's Peak offers would give her the opportunity to pursue something she actually enjoys... someday, hopefully. 

#### #13 SHSL Origami Artist - Tsurumaki Kaname

From the time Tsurumaki Kaname was very young, her father had been in and out of the hospital with cancer many times. And so, Kaname began to make origami cranes as good luck charms and get well soon gifts. Thousands of origami cranes. Even though she didn't always understand the circumstances, she knew that her family was struggling financially, and burdened with a kind of anxious despair. Kaname learned to put on a brave front, and threw herself into origami as a way to escape from a world beyond her control. She sought solace in neatly folded paper, and her dedication to making origami cranes and other figures got noticed by the right people. Somehow, her talents were enough to earn her a spot in Hope's Peak, hoping to be able to use this as a springboard to help ease her family's situation, but in a way, she wants to escape from that life of uncertainty and waiting for misfortune to occur. Being in a nearly constant state of anxiety has made Kaname's overall personality... unstable. She's kind and generous, but comes across as sad and fragile. After so many stressful trips to the hospital to visit her father, Kaname herself has developed a severe phobia of hospitals and a fear of illness or becoming sick, almost to the point of hysteria. She will do anything in her power to avoid stepping foot inside a hospital.

#### #14 SHSL Butler / Chauffeur - Iori Eiji

The Iori clan is particularly well-known for having produced loyal and exemplary servants, and it's been that way for centuries. Iori Eiji is a gifted individual well-versed on all things domestic - cooking, cleaning, laundry, driving, etiquette, and providing sound counsel. On the face of it, Iori seems like a model Butler and Chauffeur. However, Iori openly despises the majority of the people he's served under, categorizing most of them as lazy and greedy, vain and entitled people. His naturally prim and proper demeanor shifts drastically to rude and snarky when he feels personally disrespected, and he ends up appearing much more childish and selfish than his outward appearance would suggest. Iori is usually stern, but warms quickly to certain people. It's apparent that Iori was admitted to Hope's Peak Academy on the basis of his own merits, probably choosing to overlook his normally icy or prickly personality.

#### #15 SHSL Ballet Dancer - Zenigata Renji

Zenigata Renji is the SHSL Ballet Dancer, and the easiest way to get on his bad side is to call him a ballerina instead of the more correct term, "ballerino". Zenigata may be graceful and serene when he's dancing, but off stage, he's a real prima donna. He's snide, dispassionate, and skeptical or mistrustful when it comes to the others. Overall, Zenigata is best described as an individualist, somewhere between logical and selfish, believing that he is better off not trusting others. While some of the others might be cold and distant, Zenigata is very much cold and present, routinely voicing his displeasure, anger, and doubts at every turn. In most situations, Zenigata tries to come across as the voice of reason, a cautious and skeptical person who looks for patterns and empirical data to make his decisions. The only problem is that many people are caught between the sound logic of his arguments and the cruel, unfeeling way he voices them. His unpleasant and contemptuous way of addressing others makes people feel like they have to oppose him, even when he's right.

#### #16 SHSL Seamstress - Tsukumo Kazuko

Tsukumo Kazuko is well-known for her ability to create clothes and pioneer styles, making her a fashionable and trendy kind of person. She gained her notoriety after becoming the youngest entrepreneur to launch her own clothing line in the country, and was predicted to be scouted by Hope's Peak from a very young age. She's peppy, and can be childish, but her personality is probably the most normal and relatable of the group's. While Kazuko is normally very upbeat, she expresses herself in wild exaggeration. The more a situation doesn't go her way, however, the more her happy-go-lucky facade will crumble. Behind that smiling mask she presents, Kazuko is notoriously insecure, and doesn't like to act of her own accord. She may voice her own opinions on things, but will go along with the group for the sake of keeping the peace.


	2. Introduction to Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The story really begins here at Hope's Peak Academy._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _We all know Hope's Peak Academy, right? I mean, this isn't your first rodeo is it? It's the school you go to when you're just... better than other people, I guess. You have to be a high school student, and you have to be exceptional in some way. Something you do has to be better than other people._
> 
>  
> 
> _That's just the way the world works, you know? Someone must be rejected so that you can be accepted._
> 
>  
> 
> _My name is Wakamiya Yuzuru and I came to fame as the SHSL Stuntman. Which... is to say that my skill is that I'm not a leading man. I work a lot with famous actors, on all kinds of shows and movies. I'm decently athletic, but I guess my real claim to fame is that I'm average enough to be someone's body double._
> 
>  
> 
> _I've always wanted to be an actor. I've wanted people to remember me, and to know who I am. I look up to the people who command a kind of presence when they walk through a room... And I'm hoping that this will be my ticket to getting there._
> 
>  
> 
> _Even if I'm not a good actor... Even if I'm a terrible one... I can't live my life in everyone's shadows. I can't be the one that no one remembers anymore. That's no way out._
> 
>  
> 
> _Still, I didn't think... it'd be so big..._
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm starting to get kind of nervous..._
> 
>  
> 
>  

Hope's Peak Academy sprawls across the immediate area, a kind of beacon in the cityscape. Things seem to exist on their own here. Things seem to be in their own little world, like a snow globe. If you look hard enough and shake it, a vibrant scene will come to life, but you'll be stuck on the outside.

As people walk closer to the school, outsiders and the normal passersby stop to marvel at them...

Wakamiya Yuzuru stands in front of the gate, steeling his nerves. His entire career has led him to this point, a life of being in the credits but not on the front lines.

Even standing there, he lacks the same presence as the others. Other students in their uniforms walk past him without a thought, not even pausing to look at him.

If he doesn't hurry up, he'll be late. The entrance ceremony will be starting soon.

Yuzuru stares at the school, taking a deep breath and puffing out his chest. He's always going to remember this feeling, he resolves to himself, he's always going to remember this day...!

He takes a step forward and...

 

\- - -

**???:** There's no such thing as-

A garble of things happen, seemingly all at once. A voice, though he's not sure who spoke. A woman? Or... maybe not a woman...?

 **???:** You need to be more realistic. Think about what you're trying to do.

 **???:** I'm not the one who's being delusional. This is for everyone's sake, not just mine. Will you go willingly?

 **???:** Hell no!

 **???:** ...Fine. I hoped this wouldn't have to be how this-

A garbled distortion.

 **???:** -ope you can forgive me for this. Just... go to sleep... Yuzuru.

 **???:** ...Traitor!

 

\- - -

Something feels like it's not right, like a song being played backwards or skipping. One minute he was staring ahead at the school...

And the next... the entire image moved, collapsing in on itself. It reminded Yuzuru of how he'd imagined things getting sucked into a black hole would seem... slowly drifting, but then utterly distorted, a swirl, like it all had been stuck in a washing machine... And then the scene faded into nothingness.

...

When he next woke up, there was an alarm. Not a serious alarm, but something closer to a submarine's kind of alarm, but comical. A... kind of AWOOGA, AWOOGA, AWOOGA... only imitated. There was a flashing red light, but someone was shouting the alarm, not playing one.

 **???:** AWOOGA!! Wakey, wakey!

_What... the fuck...?_

Yuzuru yawns.

 **???:** Testing, testing...! One, two, three, look at me~!

A chipper voice, more grating than the alarm rang out before the alarm stopped. Yuzuru sat up, confused that his blanket would have been over his head.

_Who sleeps like this...?_

Blankly, he fumbles around.

 **Wakamiya:** Why is my bed so hard...?

 **???:** Look over here!

Yuzuru looked around.

 **???:** Over here! At the monitor! Hellooooo~!

Yuzuru hadn't noticed his surroundings until just then. There... were metal drawers. Everywhere. It looked like a giant library of giant metal drawers. Only now, without the sheet, Yuzuru noticed that it was really cold in there. Some kind of chilly fog was wafting out of one of the open drawers.

That would have been strange, but not alarming except...

In the dim fluorescent lighting, that periodically blinked on and off, there looked like... blood?

 **Wakamiya:** Holy shit...!

_Where the... Where am I?!_

He scrambled then, and in so doing, fell off the metal table onto cold hard floor with a loud thunderous fall.

 **Wakamiya:** Fuck...

_That... That really hurt..._

**???:** Hello there! My name is... Monokuma!

Yuzuru now begins to stare up at the monitor as it blinks on. A... black and white bear doll waves at him... or... to whoever's watching the monitor..., except giddy. He has no idea what's going on, but this Monokuma thing doesn't seem to be talking to him directly. A recording maybe...? A video?

 **Monokuma:** Howdy-doo! My name is Monokuma, and I'm here to welcome you, honored alumni!

 **Wakamiya:** ...Alumni?

He finds himself asking out loud. Yuzuru looks around the room as he comes to his feet, untangling himself from the white sheet that had been draped over him. Placing his hand down on the bed he... realizes that it's a solid slab of metal.

In the dim lighting, he can see the splatter of dried red... something... in streaks all over the room. Now that he's seeing it clearly, there were streaks of red on the white sheet.

The realization hits him as he feels his breath catch.

_I'm in a morgue...!!_

Immediately, Yuzuru begins to check over his body for injuries. There don't appear to be any. He... He's unharmed...!

But then... Why... a morgue?!

 **Monokuma:** I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, but frankly I don't really care... Explaining everything right now would be so... boring. Buuuut... I guess I should be welcoming you to your new school life! Congratulations to the alumni of Hope's Peak Academy! Yay, graduates! You did it! ...Probably.

The joyful laughter quickly descends into a kind of manic laughter.

 **Wakamiya:** But... But... I just got accepted into Hope's Peak... How... What do you mean I graduated?!

It's then that Yuzuru catches sight of his reflection in the metal slab. He's... older... It's definitely him. He's... He's still Yuzuru, that much he decides for certain. But he definitely looks like he's older now. And he's no longer wearing the old Hope's Peak uniform.

Instead, his clothes look... Professional? He's wearing a blue pinstripe suit, and a white button-down underneath. He looks well dressed and everything, but he can't really focus on the clothes when his face looks... older. There's so much cognitive dissonance happening at once, he really doesn't know where to focus on first.

 **Monokuma:** Welcome to the Hope's Peak graduate program for higher education! ...Or, something.

...Or something?

 **Monokuma:** Anywahoozles... I am your Headmaster, Monokuma! And I'd like to welcome you to Murder University...! Aka... Murder U! I look forward to seeing your potential soar to new heights! I can't wait! I can't wait! I. Can't. Wait.

 **Wakamiya:** This... is... This... What... What is this?!

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?
> 
> HOPE 101: Introduction to Despair
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0 


	3. Bad Days Ahead

**Wakamiya:** ...I can't have graduated. I'm... I'm only sixteen...!

 **Monokuma:** Some of you must be wondering how you got here, where you are... How old you are now... Well, that's not really the important thing!

_Wait... He said "alumni", plural. And "some of you"... So... So I'm not alone...? He's not just talking to me. Okay. That means... That means there are others..._

**Monokuma:** Look to your side and-

At once, the alarm began to blare again. It was louder than any fire alarm he'd heard before. Blaring, and flashing red lights. So loud Yuzuru felt ill when he heard them pounding through his head.

 **Monokuma:** Alert! Alert! Please do not tamper with your bangle! Severe and immediate action will be taken if you continue!

It was so loud he couldn't think. But with his hands clamped over his ears, he saw his sleeves beginning to droop and... there on his right wrist was... some kind of a bangle?

Suddenly, the alarm shut off. And then... The recording started over again.

That was... weird. And loud.

...

Monokuma appears on screen again, as if nothing's happened. It's the same inflection and the same wording exactly.

 **Monokuma:** Some of you must be wondering how you got here, where you are... How old you are now... Well, that's not really the important thing! Look to your side and you'll see your supply kit!

...

 **Wakamiya:** A supply kit...?

Turning his head, Yuzuru spots an unremarkable looking duffel bag, military green. It has some kind of badge placed on it with his face. It looks more like... like the kind of photo you'd take for applying for a passport. No smile, but it's definitely him.

 **Monokuma:** Please, open your bags!

_I guess I've got no choice..._

Inside, Yuzuru finds what looks like military rations, a few things of water... a kind of tablet, a folder, and... and...

 **Wakamiya:** Wh-What...?!

 **Monokuma:** Everyone please take a look at your e-Handbook! It's the thing that looks like a tablet!

Annoyed and impatient, waiting for Monokuma to respond to his specific concern, quite sure that it's going to be addressed becauase... because... This just isn't normal! He takes a deep breath, and after picking up the tablet, and pressing it... It blinks on.

 **Monokuma:** Your e-Handbook is what marks you as a student here at Murder U, so please don't lose it! Your e-Handbook is your lifeline in not only keeping track of important information like restricted areas and the school rules, but I've also set it up so that you can trade some basic information with other classmates! Isn't that neat?!

...

Classmates.

Somehow, this didn't help the feeling of surreal dread that wouldn't dissipate. Even... Even if he was with other people, that didn't explain where that was. And it sure as hell didn't explain why he'd woken up in the morgue of all places!

What kind of school even had a morgue?!

Then again... Monokuma was saying this was a "University", so maybe he was in the building med students went to...? But... looking around at the reddish splatter... He really doubted he was in any kind of safe place.

 **Monokuma:** The school rules will be added later once you all get a chance to meet up with your fellow classmates! It'd be no fun if I just explained it all here just one-on-one like this...

...

No fun...? What was that supposed to mean...?

 **Monokuma:** And besides, I'm sure you'll have questions. Sooooo... Let's move on with your orientation! You're probably very surprised to find there's **a weapon** in your bag... I assure you, it's quite real...

Monokuma's exuberant voice dips then into a kind of... frightening monotone. There's no hiding that malice. Whether it's an animatronic puppet, or if it's someone dubbing the voice... Whatever it is that was speaking filled him with cold dread.

Without even realizing it, Yuzuru had broken into a cold sweat.

 **Monokuma:** But more on that later! ...Whether you show everyone your weapon, or hide it... That's really up to you! Buuuut... for some of you, I think you'd better hide it... Upupupu...

Yuzuru gulps hard.

He can already tell there's no way he can show his weapon to anyone else. A revolver. Once he picks it up, he can tell it's... real. And the bullets are real too.

Yuzuru's held fake guns before as a Stuntman. And he's worked with blanks before. But... this is definitely not that. Before all of this, there had been a feeling that this had been some kind of elaborate prank. Ignoring his amnesia about how he'd gotten there, and the fact that he was seemingly older... everything might have been a prank.

Getting a revolver and a box of ammo in his bag had killed that hopeful delusion. Without thinking about it, Yuzuru stuck the revolver in his waistband. There was no way he could risk it being in his bag. If someone else saw it, or if someone else stole it...

 **Monokuma:** You might be noticing that little manila folder in your bag. You can read that at your leisure... Or not! Will it give you the answers you seek...? Will it give you the hope you desire...? Let's find out together, shall we!

 **Wakamiya:** What... What is this...? What do you want me to do...?!

Asking the monitor is useless, he knows. His confusion mixes with frustration.

That somehow made him feel better to know he wasn't going to be doing this all by himself. The realization that there was going to be... some kind of confrontation dawned on him.

This... wasn't going to end well.

 **Monokuma:** For now, please report to the center of the hedge maze! When all 16 of you have arrived, the rules will be explained! Bye for now~!

And the monitor clicks off to blackness.

...

The morgue, the revolver, the folder, an e-Handbook, a kind of bangle they weren't allowed to take off... Amnesia, and a puppet...?

 **Wakamiya:** Someone's trying to scare us. Or confuse us. Or both... Probably both.

Taking a deep breath helps. Panicking won't help him.

For now...

Yuzuru takes his bag and places it on the metal slab before taking out his folder. Inside, there's a kind of dossier on him.

His name, his SHSL title, his birthday (no age listed, just the date of his birth), a few vitals... And...

 **Wakamiya:** ..."You have equipped the Pioneer's Revolver"...? ...What? ...Is this some kind of game...?!

Anger flashes in him. Even if this is a joke, this is really not okay. Why is a loaded gun in his bag being treated so flippantly?

But that fades as he flips the page.

There's a kind of newspaper cutout of him. It's... definitely him, but he has no recollection of it. It seems like he's at some kind of red carpet event, being called up on stage. A beautiful female presenter with a big red X on her face is handing him some kind of award or trophy that he can't place.

 

 

**Graduate of Hope's Peak Academy, Wakamiya Yuzuru accepts the [REDACTED] award for his [REDACTED] role in the [REDACTED]**

...

There are other pictures and things like that, but it's hard to tell if it's all the same event or not. All tuxedos look the same, and Yuzuru is wearing one in every picture. The only thing that seems to be changing are different presenters, but they all have X's on their face.

And in every report, key phrases are blacked out completely, like the kind of redacted report you'd see in a government document.

Still... If these clippings are correct, and if they aren't part of some huge elaborate prank... Not only did Yuzuru indeed graduate from Hope's Peak, but at some point he'd won... various awards...? For... something?

...He honestly didn't know how to feel. What was the point of being told he'd won something if he didn't know for what, and why, and how?

 **Wakamiya:** I... I don't remember this...

He says quietly, almost defeated. Of course he doesn't remember it. Had... he achieved his dream...? Or not? It felt like a hollow victory. And one he doesn't know how to process right now.

 **Wakamiya:** ...Forget it. It's fake. Until I can figure it out for myself, it's fake. It's fake... It's all fake...

He whispers the mantra to himself as he puts the folder back into his bag. It's a bit heavy from the rations and water in there, but not unmanageable.

He decides he doesn't have time to think about it.

 

 

\- - -

...

Stepping outside, examining his surroundings... He feels really stupid for having been frightened.

The sign that reads MORGUE by the door is scratched up and splattered with a substance that is absolutely not blood. It's some kind of red paint. Blood when it's bone dry doesn't look this cherry red.

If that weren't bad enough, there's a creepy music soundtrack being played with fake sound effects. It's not louder than his voice if he spoke up or yelled, but loud enough to be all-consuming.

He can only roll his eyes after realizing he's in some kind of hospital-themed haunted house. The fluorescents blink so incessantly that it's annoying, not frightening. And the "bloody" handprints on the walls and fake smears everywhere look so fake now that he can only laugh.

At least being a Stuntman has its perks. Yuzuru's seen all kinds of movie sets... And there's no way this is professional. The dry ice in the morgue was a good touch though.

What is frightening is that there's no one around. Not even monsters.

After walking further down a hallway, he can't help but laugh at the signs at a crossroads. There's WAITING ROOM up one end, and PSYCH WARD down the hall.

There's no way anyone would put psych ward patients near the waiting room, or dead bodies. Someone was trying to cram all the scary hospital things they could think of into a limited amount of space. And probably only one floor.

Once the illusion had left, Yuzuru begins to walk confidently down the hall.

It's only when he hears people talking over the music that he's put on edge.

 **???:** Please, Miss, you can't stay here... It's... This isn't safe.

 **???:** Go away! Go away, go away... Goawaygoawaygoaway-

 **???:** Miss, please get a hold of yourself!

Peeking out behind the corner, he can see a presumably young woman with long black hair kneeling down to talk to another girl, brunette, who's huddled in a ball on the floor like a child.

 **Black-haired Woman:** Please, Miss... Come with me, I will protect you.

 **Brunette:** Go away!!

 **Black-haired Woman:** I can't do that! This place isn't safe!

 **Wakamiya:** ...Um... Excuse me...? Uhh...

He speaks up over the music, and the black-haired woman turns to him, immediately on guard. She'd placed her bag on the ground, but looks back to it. Her weapon must be in there.

 **Wakamiya:** H-Hey, I'm... I'm not going to hurt you. I'm... Wait...

The woman in front of him is dressed... like a cop? Cop-style jacket, a long skirt, and dark stockings.

 **Wakamiya:** Holy shit! The police! Oh thank God. Listen, officer, you wouldn't believe... I... I, like, woke up in a morgue and there was this weird bear and they fucking tagged me like an animal, I mean look at this, what the fuck-

The woman seems to relax, slightly when Yuzuru pulls up his sleeve to show the bangle.

 **Black-haired Woman:** I know. I'm...

She grumbles and pulls up the sleeve of her jacket. She has a bangle too.

 **Black-haired Woman:** I'm... a "student" here, not the cavalry. Sorry.

She... really does look upset that she's not the one who's here to save the day.

 **Wakamiya:** Oh. Well... Shit. Okay. Um... Wait, who's this?

 **Black-haired Woman:** I'm not sure. She has a bangle like us. But she's-

 **Brunette:** Go away...! Please, just go away...!

 **Wakamiya:** There's nothing to be scared of. This... This isn't real.

The policewoman squints at him, and tilts her head.

 **Wakamiya:** I... I mean it's a haunted house. This scary shit... It's not real. I mean, it's real. But it's all fake-real, you know?

 **Black-haired Woman:** Hold on, this... is a haunted house?

 **Wakamiya:** Aren't you a cop? You can't tell the difference between fake and real blood?

 **Black-haired Woman:** I...! Listen, can we talk about this after? I... I can't leave her like this. She's... She's clearly frightened.

Yuzuru leans down from a distance, trying not to get too close and frighten her more.

 **Wakamiya:** What's your name...?

 **Brunette:** I'm... I'm... Tsurumaki. Tsurumaki Kaname.

 **Wakamiya:** Kaname? That's a cute name. My name's Yuzuru... So... Hey. Are you... Okay?

 **Tsurumaki:** Of course not! Just... Just... Go away!

 **Wakamiya:** I get that you're scared, but you're going to have to stand up at some point. There's more to this than a hospital. We just have to find the exit!

 **Tsurumaki:** ...Exit...?

 **Wakamiya:** Yeah. That bear, remember? He said we had to meet up in... like a hedge maze? ...No one would put a hedge maze in a hospital, right? So... We need to get out. Do you want to come with us?

The policewoman furrows a brow. There's envy in her look now.

 **Tsurumaki:** I... I... I guess. I... I'm sorry. I... I'm afraid of hospitals...

 **Black-haired Woman:** You don't say.

 **Wakamiya:** Well, this isn't a real hospital.

 **Tsurumaki:** Tell that to my panic attack! Fucking idiot...

She suddenly snaps at him and quickly retreats back.

 **Tsurumaki:** I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.

 **Wakamiya:** We're all having a really shitty day. So... Let's find a way out of here, okay, Kaname?

 **Black-haired Woman:** You're being awfully familiar with her.

 **Wakamiya:** Well, what's your name? I can be familiar with you too.

She rolls her eyes.

 **Black-haired Woman:** ...I'm Yumeka Youko. And don't be familiar with me. You're a stranger.

 **Wakamiya:** Uhh... Kaname's a stranger too, Officer Youko.

 **Yumeka:** I spent the past five minutes trying to talk Miss Kaname out of an anxiety attack, I think I can handle myself. You, though... are an unknown. I don't know you.

 **Wakamiya:** No, but we're all in the same boat.

He flashes his bangle again. Youko stares hard at him, trying to gauge his motives.

 **Tsurumaki:** Can we... go now...? I'd like to go now.

...

There's icy silence as they clear the Psych Ward. It's a flimsy stage set of purposefully cracked tile and strategic "blood". The only thing of note is the cells and closed doors that open to what look like patient rooms, or places where you'd detain a prisoner.

 **Wakamiya:** Hospital and jail. Lovely. I guess they couldn't agree on what century they wanted.

 **Yumeka:** The only area I haven't checked is the Waiting Room area.

 **Wakamiya:** Yeah?

 **Yumeka:** I woke up in one of the patient beds. And I found Miss Kaname on the ground, but-

 **Tsurumaki:** I was in a cell. I... I thought I was in jail. I thought I'd blacked out or did something, but I'm not old enough to drink so why would... And then there was a policewoman, so I thought... I... I don't know. I thought I'd gone crazy...

 **Wakamiya:** Not to be insensitive, but I wish the bear was a delusion.

Kaname is keeping up pretty well, shouldering her bag like a champion. She doesn't seem to be lacking in physical strength. She's short and pretty, but looks quite young. She actually looks like she could be a student, with brunette hair, slacks, and a nice blouse.

Youko is pretty too, but she looks more like a young adult than a high school student... Or... Well, this is supposedly a "University".

 **Yumeka:** Stop staring at me.

 **Wakamiya:** Sorry. Didn't mean to stare. Just... How'd a cop end up here...?

 **Yumeka:** We shouldn't discuss that here. Once Miss Kaname is out of the hospital, we can have a longer talk.

Youko has taken a protective watch of Kaname, but Yuzuru can't blame her.

...

 **Wakamiya:** That... is fucking creepy as shit.

The Waiting Room is way creepier than the other places in the hospital. The lights work perfectly well, and the music is soft and quiet here, but there are... mannequins.

There are mannequins everywhere.

There are mannequins waiting in line to talk to a mannequin receptionist, there are mannequins lying in fake blood on the floor while other mannequins call to some other mannequins for help, and various mannequins are sitting in various seats or waiting around to be "attended to"...

 **Yumeka:** There's a monitor here too. This... is all very elaborate.

 **Wakamiya:** And fucking creepy.

 **Yumeka:** ...Absolutely.

The music is... different here. Not the same scary track, this is just concerning. The track is actually soft elevator music, something with lots of violins and piano... slow, disconcerting.

 **Yumeka:** Someone's got a weird sense of humor.

Yuzuru sighs and looks at his e-Handbook. Over their way there, he'd decided it was better to keep it in his pocket or something. As he turns it on, he furrows a brow in confusion.

There are two new entries in the Report Card section...

"Yumeka Youko, SHSL Policewoman... Tsurumaki Kaname, SHSL Origami Artist"

Also included were there pictures, the same passport-style pictures. It was definitely the present versions of them... He assumed at least Youko would look more childish in an older picture.

 **Wakamiya:** Uhh... This is... you, right? SHSL Policewoman? Origami...?

Kaname looks up in confusion. Sure, Youko would have stood out as a Policewoman, but to know that she did origami...?

He shows them his e-Handbook, and they immediately go to theirs.

 **Yumeka:** ...Stuntman. Huh. Well, I guess no one can lie about their abilities.

 **Wakamiya:** If you were planning on lying, you should have changed your clothes, Officer.

 **Tsurumaki:** The personal file must unlock once we "meet"... I guess.

Yuzuru nods to himself as he tries to press different buttons to see if he can get the other profiles of people. A new one has popped up.

 **Wakamiya:** Wait, who's... "Katsuragi Hatori"...?

 **Yumeka:** Who?

 **???:** That would be me.

Youko spins so hard she knocks one of the mannequins over with her duffel bag, which makes Kaname yelp.

 **Katsuragi:** I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.

 **Yumeka:** Who are you?!

_Not like I can blame her for being scared, but keep it together, lady..._

**Katsuragi:** You... You just said my name earlier. I'm... Katsuragi Hatori.

...

A tall man, taller than the others there. He looks... stern, his hair is a little fluffy but unmoving so there must be lots of hair gel involved. The scar over his left eye really doesn't make him appear less scary. His long flowing navy coat certainly gives away what he is.

 **Katsuragi:** ...SHSL Admiral. I suppose.

 **Wakamiya:** Well... That is what it says he is on the thing.

Then again, it's good to know that no one can lie about their ability, presumably.

 **Katsuragi:** I apologize, I wasn't trying to scare you. I woke up here with... the mannequins. And I went to look for anyone else. Though, I think I circled around. I ended up in a morgue area...?

 **Yumeka:** ...Are you one of the students here?

 **Katsuragi:** Yes, Ma'am.

With no hesitation, the Admiral pulls his jacket sleeve up to show his wrist.

 **Tsurumaki:** Are... Are you really an Admiral, though?

 **Katsuragi:** Ma'am, I'm not entirely certain. When I was admitted into Hope's Peak, it was just a nickname people gave me. I was the SHSL Sailor.

 **Yumeka:** Sailor to Admiral?

 **Katsuragi:** ...My family is military. But...

He looks to his duffel bag.

 **Wakamiya:** Let me guess. Your file says you became an Admiral...?

 **Katsuragi:** How... did you know?

 **Yumeka:** This is... really not okay!

 **Katsuragi:** Ma'am?

 **Yumeka:** Someone kidnapped an Officer of the law, and an Admiral! What... What do they expect is going to happen?! Do they even know how much trouble they're in?

As Youko seems to lose her grip on the situation, Kaname stares hard at Katsuragi. There's... a long scabbard hooked around his waist. And a scabbard means...

 **Wakamiya:** What is it, Kaname?

 **Tsurumaki:** Why... do you have a sword, Admiral?

 **Katsuragi:** This? It was given to me... "You have equipped the Buccaneer's Saber". I found it rather insulting. Pirates are completely different from the Navy, everyone knows that. However, the sword is... real. I did not think it a good idea to leave it lying around, Ma'am.

 **Yumeka:** You even know how to use that thing?

 **Katsuragi:** Yes. Or, rather, I did take swordsmanship lessons and kendo... I'm not at all worthy of a SHSL title, but I believe I am capable. If it bothers you, would you like to hold onto it, Ma'am?

He holds it out to her politely.

 **Yumeka:** Umm... No... No thanks.

Katsuragi's earnest nature is... almost frustrating. He doesn't seem to be lying, and if he is an Admiral, then he's technically on the same side as Youko would be in terms of law and order. That, and he's a student like they are.

 **Wakamiya:** Why even give us weapons...?

 **Katsuragi:** I'm not sure, Sir. I do hope they didn't give anyone anything too dangerous.

It looks like he wants to ask what their weapons are... but no one in their group wants to say. Youko and Kaname look equally defensive, as if their weapons will make them seem threatening to others. As if someone might try to take them away, or judge them harshly just for having them. Yuzuru can't imagine how his face looks given the circumstances.

It doesn't go unnoticed by the Admiral.

 **Katsuragi:** ...Regardless, the exit is over that way.

 **Yumeka:** You already found it?

 **Katsuragi:** Yes.

 **Yumeka:** And you're still here...?

 **Katsuragi:** The bear said he would only debrief us when all of us had arrived at the meeting point. If there were other people in the hospital, it would have been more expedient to see if they needed assistance. Surely, you must understand that, Ma'am.

It's... very hard to doubt someone that honest. He does not match the situation at all.

 **Wakamiya:** Have you been outside?

 **Katsuragi:** Only briefly, Sir.

 **Wakamiya:** Any idea where we are?

Meanwhile, Kaname has begun nervously fidgetting.

 **Katsuragi:** None, Sir.

 **Wakamiya:** Well, what good are you.

Yuzuru laughs, but Katsuragi takes it to heart. Kaname keeps looking towards the exit.

 **Katsuragi:** Excuse me...?

 **Wakamiya:** Joking. I was joking.

Kaname finally gets fed up of waiting, and nearly bolts out of the hospital.

 **Katsuragi:** Ah, M-Ma'am!

 **Wakamiya:**  It's okay. It's a phobia, I think.

 **Katsuragi:** O-Oh. I see...

...

When they exit, they find Kaname taking very loud deep breaths, back near the exit of the... area...?

The hospital haunted house is... just part of a complex apparently.

 **Katsuragi:** ...The stars on the dome are painted on haphazardly. They're no constellations I recognize. They also haven't moved since I checked outside the first time.

There's a large dome that's encased the area, surrounding them in a kind of... permanent nighttime. It sort of looks like the domed ceiling of a planetarium, rounded but painted black. There are a bunch of stars painted in some kind of glowing or phosphorescent paint, but they... are literally just star-shaped. No one would really mistake them for stars seriously. But they aren't even arranged in constellations according to Katsuragi.

Kaname is trying to catch her breath near a light post at the entrance of the hospital area. The hospital itself looks flimsy on the exterior, not a true hospital, but clearly a kind of set that was put together. The true exit seems to be leading away from the hospital into a hedge maze.

 **Yumeka:** Is it alright to leave? I thought there were 16 of us total. This is only 4.

 **Tsurumaki:** I'm... I'm not going back in there. Fuck that hospital, no way...

 **Yumeka:** O-Of course not, but...

 **Katsuragi:** I searched that hospital and only found you three.

 **Wakamiya:** We searched it too, kind of. If someone else had been there, they would have showed up on our e-Handbooks, right?

 **Yumeka:** I suppose... I don't like the idea of leaving someone else in there...

 **Katsuragi:** I don't either. However, I think we should stick together. If Tsurumaki can't handle hospitals, we would be better served going to the meeting point together. If need be, I'll come back myself.

 **Wakamiya:** Is that a good idea?

 **Katsuragi:** I have a sword. I know how to use it.

 **Wakamiya:** That makes it less of a good idea!

 **Tsurumaki:** I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for holding you all back. I really... I really can't go back in there though. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...

 **Yumeka:** Miss Kaname it's.. it's alright. We'll go through this... hedge maze. Together.

...

Being near a Police Officer and an Admiral should have made him feel secure. All in all, there were two people that could protect him and were obligated to... in theory. But the fact that they were at all didn't bode well.

_They seem like nice enough people, but what's the goal behind this...? And who... would do this? They kidnapped a cop and an officer in the military. No matter how you look at it, that's... way more serious than kidnapping me and a girl who does origami... This... This doesn't feel right..._

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?
> 
> Bad Days Ahead
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0 


	4. A Puzzle in a Maze in a Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I kept saying to myself, "This can't be happening for real." I kept thinking that this was still some... very elaborate practical joke. I mean, a hedge maze after a haunted house-style hospital...?_
> 
>  
> 
> _This was bizarre, but there had to be a reason for it all. I think we all expected there to be a good explanation for all of this. Not that we knew what it was. We'd lost years of memories and now were... being given weapons for some reason._
> 
> _If there was a good reason for it all, we didn't really know what it was, or what it could be._
> 
> _But as we went, we started to realize... There didn't have to be a "good" reason._

The Admiral leads the four of them as they walk, but the hedge maze itself is... well, a maze.

 **Katsuragi:** ...Maybe left?

 **Yumeka:** We went right last time. I don't think that was the right way.

 **Katsuragi:** Then, left for sure?

 **Tsurumaki:** ...

 **Wakamiya:** Don't look at me, logic puzzles aren't really my thing.

 **Tsurumaki:** I wish I had string...

Along the way, there had been cheap scares, but nothing too frightening. Periodically, they'd reach a dead end with a scarecrow or dummy waiting for them. Yuzuru couldn't help but notice how Western the scares all seemed. Maybe they were overseas...? Or Hawaii?

 **Yumeka:** Miss Kaname, are you feeling better now?

 **Tsurumaki:** What?

 **Yumeka:** Being out of the hospital, I mean.

 **Tsurumaki:** Oh. Yes... Thank you...

 **Katsuragi:** Tsurumaki, this may be an indelicate question, but... How old are you?

Kaname was diminutive. Next to a tall man like Hatori, she only reached up to his shoulders.

To this question, she furrows a brow.

 **Tsurumaki:** ...I'm 15. Or, I was? Last time I checked, I was.

 **Wakamiya:** We were all 15. I guess this is the amnesia that bear was talking about.

 **Yumeka:** ...I would be very surprised if any of us were still 15. It... did mention we were "alumni".

This discussion wasn't going to get them anywhere, especially if there were other people somewhere out here in the maze.

After what seemed like hours, they found their way through. The dark greenery of the hedge maze gave way to a kind of idyllic scene, a large circular clearing with a big white and blue gazebo. And towards one side... what looked like an old well, with a bucket and a crank.

 **Wakamiya:** It looks like we made it.

 **Tsurumaki:** Looks like it.

She breathes a sigh of relief.

 **Tsurumaki:** You know, hospital aside, that wasn't that scary.

 **Katsuragi:** I imagine it would be more frightening with other people around. But... it seems like it's just us.

 **Yumeka:** That bothers you?

 **Katsuragi:** In the hospital, and in the maze, it was just us... as near as we can tell.

 **Wakamiya:** Yeah, I get it. If this is a haunted house, where are all the attendants or other... customers? Visitors? Whatever the right word is...

 **Tsurumaki:** ...Hm.

Kaname gives a half-hearted shrug and walks forward into the clearing to the gazebo.

 **Katsuragi:** Wait, where are you going?

 **Tsurumaki:** The bear said we needed to meet up at the center. This looks... center-ish, right?

Looking around, there were four entrances into the maze, one that they had just come out of. In theory, the entire maze was connected and all let out there at the gazebo area.

Further down past the well was a long corridor that went to a dead end. It looked like some kind of alcove, but there weren't stairs or a different passage to go down... Things just stopped there at a blank wall. There was a reddish circular set of tiles there at the end of the road, but nothing else.

 **Wakamiya:** ...Is this supposed to be a way out...?

Youko begins to run her hands along the wall, knocking on it periodically.

 **Yumeka:** ...I don't feel any seams. Maybe it's just hidden very well. And the wall feels very solid. I don't imagine I could knock through it.

 **Katsuragi:** You were... planning on knocking down the wall?

 **Yumeka:** Only if it looked like I could. It looks like a steel dome, and behind this possibly a concrete wall?

 **Tsurumaki:** I'm going to look around the clearing. Maybe someone else is around.

 **Katsuragi:** M-Ma'am, that's very dangerous...

Kaname rolls her eyes.

 **Tsurumaki:** Anyone else around is most likely trapped just like we are. There are 12 other people, right? We're going to have to meet them eventually.

 **Katsuragi:** You shouldn't go off alone. I'll accompany you.

 **Tsurumaki:** ...You do whatever you want. I don't need a chaperone.

Without waiting for him, she begins to walk away. Moments later, the Admiral looks to Yuzuru and Youko before following after her quickly.

 **Wakamiya:** ...She's very different now, huh.

 **Yumeka:** Terror does that to a person, worse when it's a phobia. Frankly, it'd be a problem if she were afraid of everything like at the hospital.

 **Wakamiya:** I guess so. I wish there were a map of this place. I know that defeats the purpose of a maze, but...

 **Yumeka** : We could explore, but without a way to mark our path, we're lost.

Almost as quickly as they had gone, Kaname rushed back over to them.

 **Tsurumaki** : Hey, come quick!

 **Wakamiya** : Where's the Admiral?

 **Tsurumaki** : He's back by the gazebo. There's another group of people.

 **Yumeka** : More... alumni?

 **Tsurumaki** : I... don't know. Maybe? Come and see for yourselves. It... Well... Just hurry.

...

Following Kaname, they find the Admiral in... something of a stand-off between four other people. Yuzuru quirks a brow. There's a buff man, a kind of gothic woman, a smug-looking man, and another woman with very stylish clothes.

 **Smug-Looking Man** : This is stupid. Just knock it off. The two of you are lowering the IQ of the whole room.

 **Buff Man** : Dude, shut up. I'm trying to help!

 **Katsuragi** : I asked you to identify yourselves.

 **Buff Man** : You identify yourself!

 **Katsuragi** : ...I already did?

 **Stylish Woman** : He did.

 **Buff Man** : That's... Shut up, whose side are you on?!

 **Stylish Woman** : We're not picking sides! Are you braindead?

 **Gothic Woman** : ...Ooh! New people! Hello, new people!

She was waving to them. Kaname weakly waved back. The smug-looking man rolled his eyes dramatically.

 **Buff Man** : Shit, there's more of them!

 **Stylish Woman** : ...Of course there are. That thing said there were 16 people.

 **Smug-Looking Man** : Why are you bothering to explain logic to him? The judo-freak brought his fists to a sword fight.

 **Gothic Woman** : It's very dramatic. I'm enjoying myself!

 **Smug-Looking Man** : Well, you're not so smart yourself...

As the three of them step closer, it's Youko who steps forward in disbelief.

 **Yumeka** : ...Ryu?

 **Buff Man** : ...Huh? Youko?

 **Yumeka** : Ryu!

 **Buff Man** : Youko!

 **Gothic Woman** : Renji!

A long awkward pause.

 **Smug-Looking Man** : ...Why are you saying my name?

 **Gothic Woman** : I thought that's what we were doing. Is that not what we're doing?

 **Smug-Looking Man** : ...

Youko rushes forward to the buff man, ignoring the Admiral's drawn sword. She and the buff man hug.

 **Yumeka** : Oh my God, it is you! ...Wait. Ryu... Did you get taller? And... beefier?

 **Buff Man** : I know, right?! I look good though, right?

 **Katsuragi** : Ma'am, you know this man?

 **Yumeka** : Unfortunately, yes.

 **Buff Man** : You didn't have to say "unfortunately"...

 **Smug-Looking Man** : You're "alumni" too?

 **Buff Man** : Wait, Youko, you're... part of this?

 **Smug-Looking Man** : What else would she be doing here? Use your brain!

 

\- - -

Even though they're already there in the e-Handbooks, they all take the time to introduce themselves to each other. It's the briefest of introductions, really. They don't have that much time to get fully acquainted when they should be looking around.

 **Uesugi** : ...Sorry about that, dude.

The buff man - Uesugi Ryunosuke - is a mountain of a man, even taller than the Admiral, and much burlier. Yuzuru can tell before looking at anything that he's some kind of athlete. Tall, tanned, and... for some reason, wearing a powder blue puffy jacket with a hood. Exactly what climate did this guy come from?

 **Yumeka** : ...Ryu and I have known each other since we were kids. We went to school together. And we used to do judo together, but...

 **Uesugi** : ...

 **Yumeka** : What? Why are you staring?

 **Uesugi** : Huh? Oh... I... I don't know I just thought it was funny that we both made it to Hope's Peak. I knew you couldn't escape me! Hahaha...

She groans.

 **Zenigata** : ...Zenigata Renji. SHSL Ballet Dancer. That's all you need to know.

 **Tsurumaki** : Ballet...?

His lip twitches.

 **Zenigata** : There a problem with that?

 **Tsurumaki** : N-No, it's... You don't look like a dancer, that's all.

 **Zenigata** : I'm sorry, did you want me to traipse around in a tutu?

Kazuko gives an uncomfortable laugh. She had more or less said the same thing to him and gotten the same response as Kaname.

 **Tsukumo** : Don't mind Zenigata. He's just being himself.

Tsukumo Kazuko - the stylish woman from before - smiles weakly. She's wearing a stylish red dress and tights, but her reddish hair is pulled into some kind of avant garde hairdo that Yuzuru can't really describe. Her file says she's the SHSL Seamstress.

Zenigata on the other hand, is tall and lean and wearing a white suit, with slicked back hair. That smug face looks like it was made for white suits. He looks like he's in a perpetually bad mood.

 **Katsuragi** : ...I apologize about earlier.

The Admiral bows politely to Ryu, who seems flustered by the gesture.

 **Uesugi** : H-Hey you... Y-You don't have to do that... You're making me look like I'm not polite...!

 **Yumeka** : You aren't.

 **Uesugi** : Shut up! I could be!

 **Yumeka** : You could, but you aren't.

Far from the all-business Youko of before, she's now settled into a teasing best friend kind of role. It's strange, but unlike what she's been seen as before.

 **Kosaka** : Aw, best friends... Two best friends meet after years, both suffering from amnesia, caught in a dangerous plot... Yes, I see it... I see it...

The gothic woman is Kosaka Hirono. She looks like Cleopatra, just with darker makeup, in a kind of black and purple kimono, and she's framing them with her fingers as if creating a scene in her mind.

_She looks familiar..._

**Uesugi** : Cut it out, Hirono, you're giving me the creeps!

Kazuko leans over to Kaname.

 **Tsukumo** : She was like that in the mansion too. Something scary would happen and she'd just laugh and laugh... Hirono's a weird girl.

 **Tsurumaki** : ...Mansion?

 **Kosaka** : Back through the maze. We all ended up in some kind of strange mansion. It was hilarious!

 **Zenigata** : It was _not_!

 **Kosaka** : Ghosts in the hallways, paintings that watched you... Oh! One of the suits of armor moved by itself. Hilarious. I thought I was going to die laughing. It was so cliche, I couldn't stop laughing. It was very... The Bride of Dracula Walks at Midnight... you know?

 **Uesugi** : ...

 **Tsurumaki** : ...

 **Zenigata** : Anyway. It was _not_ funny.

 **Katsuragi** : ...You were in a mansion?

Yuzuru frowned. A hospital and... a mansion? Both scary?

Kazuko points towards where they'd come out. There's a mint green ribbon tied to a light post near one of the entrances to the hedge maze.

 **Tsukumo** : If you follow the ribbon, you'll end up at some kind of spooky Western mansion. It was a little Dracula, I guess? It was very... I don't know. It was scary but it also didn't feel real, you know? Sort of like a movie set.

 **Yumeka** : That sounds familiar. We wound up in a hospital...

 **Zenigata** : A... hospital?

 **Yumeka** : Not a real hospital, but it looked like a scene from a bad movie.

 **Wakamiya** : ...I think it was a bad movie.

 **Yumeka** : Huh?

 **Wakamiya** : I think we're in a very big haunted house. I thought the hospital was a haunted house, but the maze is sort of horror-like... and apparently so's the mansion. Maybe this whole complex is a haunted house?

 **Yumeka** : ...I... I suppose that's possible? Though, it's very elaborate.

 **Kosaka** : Ooh! I love haunted houses! I want to go to the hospital!

 **Tsukumo** : That's... not a good idea.

Then again, Hirono was the SHSL Horror Movie Star. It figured that she would be interested in this kind of thing.

From the way Zenigata was staring at Hirono, obviously full of mistrust, he was also finding it suspicious how well this atmosphere seemed to fit her.

 **Katsuragi** : ...Wait a moment. Why is there a ribbon there?

 **Tsukumo** : Oh, that was me.

Without needing any prompting, Kazuko reaches into her duffel bag and pulls out a small box of supplies. When she opens it, there are scissors, needles, and various spools of ribbon in different colors.

 **Tsukumo** : This is my... "weapon"... I guess. "You've equipped the Tailor's Sewing Kit", or something. But it came with ribbon so... we were using it to find our way through the maze.

 **Tsurumaki** : Ah, lucky. I wanted string, but...

 **Zenigata** : Speaking of which...

Zenigata turns his disapproving stare to Kazuko.

 **Zenigata:** Out of all of the colors you could pick, why did you choose green for finding our way? The entire hedge maze is green. Green on green is a stupid choice.

She seems to blush sheepishly, feeling a little silly.

 **Tsukumo** : I... I like green... That's why...

 **Uesugi** : Dude, could you attempt being a nice human being for, like, ten minutes? Nag, nag, nag... You are SUCH a downer.

 **Katsuragi** : Would it be possible to borrow one of your ribbons? We could map our way back to the hospital.

 **Tsurumaki** : You... want to go back?!

 **Uesugi** : Didn't you guys just come from there? Why do you want to go back?

 **Katsuragi** : We don't have a way out of here yet. It makes sense to mark off places we've been. And if we need to get somewhere, I'd rather us not get lost in the maze again.

 **Yumeka:** Mm... That makes sense.

Kazuko rummages through her ribbons before pulling out the red spool.

 **Tsukumo:** Here! Use red. Red for... blood? I don't know.

 **Katsuragi:** Alright. I'll go back and map it out.

He points to one of the entrances to the hedge maze.

 **Kosaka:** You shouldn't go alone...

Hirono's voice has taken on an otherworldly tone... And for some reason, her face looks sinister. Like a cheap horror movie mask. It's... truly frightening.

 **Kosaka:** Splitting up is how the killer gets you...

 **Uesugi:** Fuck! Hirono! ...Put that... face... away!

 **Kosaka:** This is just my face now... Scary face. It was super effective.

 **Tsurumaki:** That... is a talent, yes.

 **Kosaka:** I've immersed myself in horrors to give you the nightmare you see before you. Let it haunt your dreams ever after.

 **Uesugi:** Mission fucking accomplished! Cut it out!

Her face abruptly shifts back to normal. It's... very hard to look at her the same way after that.

 **Zenigata:** She's been doing that all day. All. Day.

 **Tsukumo:** I'm... I'm going to go with you.

 **Katsuragi:** It's not necessary.

 **Tsukumo:** W-Well... Hirono kind of spooked me. And it is my ribbon, so I'll go.

 **Kosaka:** Come back soon, you two... Don't fall victim... to the creature that lurks in the hedges...

 **Zenigata:** If you don't stop it, I'm going to send you with them so you can get eaten.

 **Kosaka:** Ooh! Hirono would love to go and see the hospital! ...Hospitals are a classic horror location!

 **Zenigata:** Good, get eaten.

 **Kosaka:** Righty-o! Lead onward, Admiral! Once more into the maze!

She jokingly salutes him and marches off towards the entrance that he'd pointed at.

 **Tsukumo:** W-Wait, don't go in yet! I have the ribbon...!

The Admiral shakes his head slowly before following after them. The three of them disappear into the hedges.

...

 **Yumeka:** ...In that case, what should we do? There are two other entrances left.

 **Wakamiya:** Kazuko left with her sewing kit and ribbons. We'd better just stay put and wait for them to get back. Or new people to come along.

 **Uesugi:** You think there are more people here?

 **Yumeka:** Yes. Ryu, was it just you four in the... mansion...?

 **Uesugi:** Yeah, I think so. We sort of found each other along the way, but I didn't see anyone else.

 **Wakamiya:** If there were, his e-Handbook would have updated, right?

 **Uesugi:** It updates? Whoa!

 **Zenigata:** You didn't realize it was doing that until now?

The exaggerated rolling of the eyes was all he had to say to that.

 **Uesugi:** I... I had other things on my mind, okay!

 **Zenigata:** The bear said there were 16 in total. And so far it was us four... Then your group of four. If I had to guess, there are two more groups of four.

 **Yumeka:** That kind of symmetry is... deliberate.

 **Wakamiya:** ...

_She's right. This... is deliberate. And it means that someone had planned this all._

**Wakamiya:** This sort of thing makes me nervous.

 **Tsurumaki:** ...What do you mean?

 **Wakamiya:** Someone went through a lot of trouble to set this all up. They... must want something. I'm just worried about what that is.

 **Zenigata:** ...No use worrying about it now.

 **Yumeka:** Out of curiosity, did your group also... get assigned weapons? Aside from Miss Kazuko, I mean.

Zenigata sneers at her.

 **Zenigata:** Who wants to know?

 **Uesugi:** Relax... We're all on the same side.

 **Zenigata:** Are we. A Policewoman, an Admiral, not to mention that horror fanatic who's completely in her element. Bizarre people I've never met, in the weirdest place I've ever been, and I have this cheap jewelry stuck onto my wrist. How are we supposed to trust each other.

It's not a question.

Ryu crosses his arms and decides not to comment. Zenigata's too suspicious to be reasoned with right now. But Yuzuru can tell he's not exactly wrong either.

 **Uesugi:** ...For what it's worth, I got a weapon. And... Well... Youko, do you...?

 **Yumeka:** ...Do I what?

 **Uesugi** : You must have a weapon and all, and a bangle like the rest of us. But... There were these...  _things_ in my bag and I didn't know what to make of them, so maybe you-

Ryu makes a confused face as he digs through his things. At once, papers come spilling out of the bag largely due to who Ryu is as a person. Youko kneels down to look at them. It's the same kind of passport-style picture... and some pages from his dossier.

 **Uesugi:** Ah... shit... Well, that's what I was looking for... I guess.

 

**Uesugi Ryunosuke wins the [REDACTED] for the [REDACTED]! This rising star from Hope's Peak Academy continues to shine!**

Yuzuru looks over Youko's shoulder as she stares at it.

It's the same basic idea... Pictures of a younger Ryu, with different trophies and medals. But everything is vague. At first glance, Ryu is a star athlete. But then, he carries dual titles... SHSL Judoka, and SHSL Hockey Player. There are pictures of him in all kinds of uniforms.

Most curiously, everyone else's face is X'd out in red. The only face that's left without an X... is Youko. Youko appears in some of the background shots.

 **Uesugi:** It's weird, right?! I don't remember any of it!

 **Yumeka:** It's strange that you don't remember, but it's not strange for you to have won things?

 **Uesugi:** Not that. I mean that you're there! And... And sometimes so is that guy.

 **Yumeka:** What guy?

 **Uesugi:** The one that just left. The Admiral dude. He... He's in some of them. Did... Did we meet somewhere? Do you know him? I... When I saw him, I almost didn't recognize him with that scar over his eye, but that's... him, right? Is he some kind of stalker? That's why I told him to identify himself, but then he just said his name, and it's like, yeah, but who ARE you, right? And then he drew his sword, and things got kind of tense. Also. He's got a sword. A fucking sword! What the hell is even going on here?!

 **Yumeka:** I... don't really know myself. It is strange. But from what we've seen of him, Mr. Hatori isn't a dishonest kind of fellow?

 **Zenigata:** That you know of.

Youko can't really deny that either.

 **Yumeka:** You may be right. But, given the current situation, everyone is suspicious. If the bear is telling the truth we've lost... years. I don't even know if I can trust myself in this situation. If... that makes sense. 

They continue to look at Ryu's pictures. Zenigata curiously leans over, and so does Kaname. Zenigata wouldn't be the type to reveal his own dossier, but he has no problem snooping through someone else's.

Indeed, there are some pictures where Katsuragi Hatori, the now Admiral, is there. He and Youko are the only ones in the pictures without an X on their faces.

 **Uesugi:** I mean, it's totally weird. Like... Like... One of the guys in the pictures is my dad and he has an X on his face. And... And this guy doesn't. I don't know! None of this... really makes sense to me.

Ryu bumbles through his words, confused... Agitated.

 **Tsurumaki:** Maybe only people with SHSL titles don't have X's. But I suppose that means that the Admiral went to school with you two?

 **Yumeka:** ...It's possible. If we are missing our memories, then maybe. It's hard to tell without knowing our ages.

 **Uesugi:** I... don't know. There's something going on here, and it's giving me the creeps.

 **Zenigata:** If you're so worried, stay away from Katsuragi.

 **Tsurumaki:** But... he has a bangle too. And he's in the e-Handbook.

 **Zenigata:** Meaning what?

 **Tsurumaki:** Meaning that he's one of the 16 people here. So... he could be a victim, just like the rest of us.

...

For some reason, when she calls them "victims", it makes everything feel real. That they are victims. Victims of a prank. Or something. Victims of something deliberate, victims of someone deliberately messing with them. And none of them seem to know what the reason is, where they are, or even how they got there.

They're just victims.

They just don't truly know what they're victims  _of_  ...yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University  
>  A Puzzle in a Maze in a Trap  
> \- - -
> 
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0
> 
> [forgive the somewhat slow start... it'll start to move faster once I get through character introductions]


	5. Strangers in a Stranger Land

**Sporty Girl:** ...I hate this place... so much...

 **Tall Girl** : Natsuko, are you... sure this is the right way?

Two young women were doing their best to keep themselves together as they move down the hallway of the worst sci-fi movie anyone had ever conceived of.

Nakajima Natsuko was the SHSL Diver. But her experience as a Diver was... wholly insufficient for the present situation. By her side, and practically adhered to her was Baisho Imari, the SHSL Volleyball Player. The whole place was turbulent, and it felt like something... might be following them. Hisses of steam, rumbling interior... and intermittent darkness.

 **Nakajima:** ...Imari, you're hurting my arm.

Nakajima is dressed in a green track jacket and jeans, and athletic shoes, her medium length black hair tied back in a messy bun. The tall girl is wearing a purple and white checkered sweatshirt and shorts.

She tries to keep her composure, but the taller girl is squeezing her arm so tightly it's practically bruising.

 **Baisho:** O-Oh. I'm sorry.

The two of them had met shortly after waking up. And although there had been momentary distrust, their first order of business was escaping.

 **Nakajima:** Which way do we go?

 **Baisho:** I... I don't know...

The electricity in the area was crackling on and off. Periodically, steam would shoot out of one of the pipes and make the two of them yelp. Imari was truly frightened... but Nakajima found herself more perplexed than anything else. The situation was so abnormal, there was no way it could possibly be real...?

They'd made it to a fork in the road.

 **Baisho:** Maybe left...?

 **Nakajima:** You think?

 **Baisho:** ...We need to find the escape shuttle.

 **Nakajima:** Right. Escape shuttle. Whatever.

Putting her skepticism aside, Nakajima helped to pull the tall girl along.

 **Nakajima:** Ahh!

 **Baisho** : What's wrong?!

 **Nakajima:** ...I... I think something dripped on me...

In the dim light, partially illuminated by a strobe light, Imari could see a splash of liquid on her jacket.

 **Baisho:** I... I think it's water. Hopefully...

It smelled like water... but stagnant. Vaguely pungent.

There was a sudden growl, the creaking of bulkheads, metal moving and claws scraping. Imari clutched Nakajima tighter and she had to fight off the Volleyball Player to keep her arm from going numb.

 **Nakajima:** Would you please keep it together?! We aren't going to get anywhere if you fall to pieces at every noise!

And after a beat...

 **Nakajima:** I-I'm sorry. That... I wasn't trying to be mean.

 **Baisho:** It's okay... It's okay...

 **Nakajima:** I can't see anything.

 **Baisho:** Hold on, I have an idea, I think.

Digging through her bag, she pulls out the e-Handbook that had been given to them. It glows when she turns it on. It's not a great source of light, but it is constant.

 **Nakajima:** You're a genius!

 **Baisho:** Not... Not really... I mean... I used to do this with my phone sometimes, you know...?

Imari chuckles shyly to herself as they begin to walk down the halls as steam rushes out at regular intervals.

As they go by, there's a dim light that spills out from the shadowy hallways.

 **Nakajima:** Let's go that way.

 **Baisho:** R-Right... That... That's a good idea.

 **Nakajima:** ...You don't have to be so scared. It's not like-

Her next words are cut off by solid ground giving way beneath her. She shrieks in spite of herself as cold water rushes up to her thighs, and inadvertently makes Imari pull tighter to her as she too ends up wading into the water, shrieking too.

 **Nakajima:** That... That is fucking cold...!!

 **Baisho:** Oh my God! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod...

There's a moment of panic that spreads over Imari as she yanks Nakajima through the water, though it only goes up to Imari's calves.

 **Baisho:** W-W-Wait... I think it's just water...?

 **Nakajima:** Of course it's just water! What else would it be?! It's just fucking freezing!

There's a moment of confusion as they find themselves wading through a pit of water, a sudden flooded corridor. A black pool of water. Surely it wasn't actually black, but in utter darkness, it looked as dark as the floor, and only shimmered now because they were in it. It moved as they waded through, cold and wet. The smell was... like a pond. Not awful, but it was clear that this water had been sitting stagnant for some time.

???: Take my hand, Miss.

Right before their eyes, a figure emerges in the dark, holding out a hand. Instinctively, Nakajima brings up her arm to shield Imari.

???: I... I mean you no harm.

 **Nakajima:** Save it, buddy! Who are you?!

 **Baisho:** Uhh... Iori Eiji...? SHSL Butler and Chauffeur?

The man is taken aback.

 **Nakajima:** What?

 **Baisho:** ...That's what the e-Handbook says.

Their impromptu light source, the e-Handbook, had blinked with an update. Imari shows Nakajima the page that displays a very... Butler-y man with glasses and short brown hair in the file.

 **Iori:** ...That's me. Please take my hand.

Almost against her better judgement, Nakajima lets Imari go first to be helped out of the flooded pit. The look on Iori's face when it becomes apparent that Imari is much taller than him is priceless. Nakajima goes up next.

 **Iori:** Are you two alright?

 **Nakajima:** ...Yeah. Fine. Except...

 **Baisho:** W-We... We woke up in some kind of... operating room... L-Like... I... I don't know...

 **Nakajima:** The last thing I remember I was walking to Hope's Peak, and then...

Waking up in some kind of strange medical bay was not fun.

 **Iori:** ...It's alright. This isn't what you think it is. Come, follow me. I can show you the way out.

The two women follow, but Nakajima leaves a considerable space between them and Iori. It becomes apparent that Iori is wearing some kind of tuxedo and white gloves. He... looks like a Butler alright.

Periodically, the whole area seems to shudder and shake.

They come to the corridor where the light was spilling from and...

And...

 

 **Baisho:** N-No way...!!

Imari drops to her knees, hand over her mouth in abject terror, when she sees a very unwelcome sight. There's a window there in the corridor.

The view from the window is of Earth. They can see planet Earth far off in the distance. Their view is at an angle, Earth in the distance, and bright red like heat rising from the corners of the window.

It becomes apparent that they're making a crash landing... on the moon.

 **Baisho:** No! No, no, no... I'm a high school student I... I... I can't be in space! How did this happen?!

Imari has burst into incoherent tears.

Even Nakajima is stunned into silence. She knew they had amnesia but... How... did she not realize that they were somewhere in space...?! Sense and feeling fade away.

A voice over the loudspeaker plays, as shaking intensifies. The voice is unemotional and robotic.

 

**Attention: All personnel, please report to the shuttle for emergency evacuation. This is not a drill. Crash landing imminent.**

**Nakajima:** No... No way...

 **Iori:** ...?

 **Nakajima:** What are you waiting for?! We need to go! Imari, stand up!

 **Iori:** It's alright, relax.

 **Nakajima:** How can you tell me to relax?! We-

The Butler moves past them and up to the window before abruptly and gracelessly kicking the window. He dresses like a Butler, but moves like a punk.

 **Baisho:** Don't do that! We'll-

After two or three kicks, the window shudders and briefly blinks out before coming back up, only now with a little line of static, like you'd get on old camera footage.

 **Iori:** ...It's an LED screen. I think it plays on a loop.

 **Nakajima:** I... W-Wait, it's...

 **Iori:** Like a TV screen. It's not real.

 **Baisho:** ...Huh?

 **Iori:** We aren't on a spaceship. It's some fucked up theme park ride. It's not real. Trust me, I've checked.

There's an obvious edge to his voice. It occurs to Nakajima that at one point Iori must have thought they were also on a crashing starship. And that he'd been just as panicked as them.

Suddenly, Nakajima feels very much not scared.

There's only anger in her system now. But it's Imari who reacts first, kicking the screen so hard the whole thing shudders again and blinks on and off, and continues blinking. The footage stutters in and out. She must have broken something or knocked something loose.

 **Baisho:** ...Fine. Let's go.

She shoves her e-Handbook into her duffel bag. It's a very abrupt change for her, but she releases her grip from Nakajima and rushes forward down the hall.

 **Nakajima:** H-Hey, wait up!

 **Iori:** At the next junction make a right.

 **Nakajima:** How do you know?

 **Iori:** I made it to the exit, but...

???: I heard screaming. Are you... Oh. Never mind.

There's a tall and lanky man there at the end of the hallway approaching them. He's wearing brown slacks and a white shirt with a green vest. His hair is short and black and a little unkempt and his glasses are askew.

 **Iori:** There you are.

The man looks to his own e-Handbook.

 **Scruffy Man:** Nakajima Natsuko, and Baisho Imari? ...My name is Mimura Hisui. Follow me.

 **Nakajima:** Great. I'm being saved by two guys in glasses.

 **Mimura:** ...Beggars can't be choosers.

...

The outside of the crashing starship area looks like the starship has actually crashed into the ground. Apparently it was part of a larger complex, and in the distance they see the beginnings of a hedge maze.

 **Baisho:** I... I feel so stupid. I should have known we weren't actually in space... That Monokuma thing told us to meet in a maze, how would there be a maze in space... Stupid. I'm so stupid!

 **Nakajima:** Don't beat yourself up, I was just as scared as you...

 **Baisho:** You weren't on the ground in a heap...

 **Mimura:** It was very disorienting. The human mind is easily fooled by illusions. I also felt anxious, even after I knew the truth.

 **Iori:** ...

 **Nakajima:** What's wrong?

 **Mimura:** When I first found Iori, he was hyperventilating. I think he also understands how you must feel right now.

The Butler's expression darkens.

 **Iori:** You... did not have to say _that_ , Master Mimura.

 **Nakajima:** How did you first figure out this place wasn't really a starship though...?

 **Mimura:** ...Firstly, the monitors worked very well despite the power problems in other parts of the area. Second, the rumbling and alerts to evacuate were only in the part of the starship nearest to the exit. But... 

He momentarily feels embarrassed.

 **Mimura** : ...I woke up very close to the exit. I only knew it wasn't real because I made it outside first and explored second. Even knowing that, it did make me uneasy given everything else.

 **Baisho** : For... For a minute I thought we were abducted by aliens... Haha... ha...

 **Iori** : That thought did cross my mind too.

 **Nakajima:** It wasn't real. None of this was real.

 **Mimura:**  This area might not be a real starship, but... that doesn't mean this isn't a dangerous situation.

...

With Mimura in the lead, they're making good time through the maze. It isn't that he knows the way through, but he seems to know which way they should be going.

From time to time, Mimura takes something out of his pocket to check it.

 **Nakajima:** What's that?

 **Mimura:** ...I think it's a pocket watch. I couldn't tell you if it's mine. But it seems to be broken. It was in my things when I woke up.

 **Nakajima:** You keep checking it.

 **Mimura:** Force of habit. I haven't seen any clocks around. I guess I'm used to looking at clocks when I'm nervous.

 **Iori:** Do you hear that...?

 **Baisho:** Hear what?

 **Iori:** I hear... people.

\- - -

 

With nothing really to do except wait around, Yuzuru leans against the gazebo boredly. By now, Kazuko's group has come back, and they're debating whether or not they should go in search of any of the others.

There's 8 of them now, but...

 **Tsurumaki:** Look! More people!

 **Zenigata:** About time.

...

It takes some time for them to introduce themselves, but now they've made it to 12 people. They all feel silly for saying their names when they're there on the e-Handbooks, but only Zenigata forgoes a real introduction.

The more people there are, the more nervous people are becoming. The only thing more disconcerting than being alone in a new environment, is being in a growing group... and remembering that these people all have weapons.

 **Mimura** : It's interesting.

 **Katsuragi** : What is?

 **Mimura** : That we all seem to be SHSL students, but none of us have any memories. That we all have bangles, that we all have information in dossiers about ourselves. And that we seem to be varying in age.

 **Tsurumaki** : ...Meaning?

 **Mimura** : Aside from being students at Hope's Peak, or alumni of Hope's Peak, we don't have much in common. It seems most of us don't know each other... Does that mean that the 16 people here are being specifically targeted...? Or was someone picking alumni and we just happened to be the unlucky winners...?

 **Iori** : I also have some concerns about how they managed to get all of us. And bring all of us here... wherever this is.

 **Uesugi** : Yeah, right? Like, you guys all look kinda wimpy but I'm an Olympic athlete. No way someone got me without a fight.

 **Zenigata** : Unless someone you know kidnapped you.

 **Yumeka** : ...Why are you looking at me?! I'm here too! I didn't kidnap myself!

 **Zenigata** : Uh huh.

 **Nakajima** : Maybe whoever took us was stronger than even Ryu. Maybe they were an Olympic athlete, or... something?

 **Baisho** : Maybe they had a SHSL ability too.

 **Tsukumo** : Or it was lots of people...? Not to be all conspiracy theory, but this totally seems like something a crazy group would do... SHSL students trapped together. Maybe this is how really rich people get off!

 **Wakamiya** : I want to say that's not possible but... haha...

 **Kosaka** : Ooh! Someone probably drugged us! Like bam, knockout gas! Even for Ryu, he couldn't fight back against something like that. Like shooting an elephant with a tranquilizer!

 **Uesugi** : I... I am not an elephant!

 **Tsurumaki** : ...You're... really making me nervous. I think I need to sit down...

 **Zenigata** : Great. She's getting the vapors. Wonderful.

 **Kosaka:** Renji, you seem like the type of guy who's had lots of girlfriends but they all break up with you because you have no tact and no sympathy. You're the kind of guy that looks good but has a rotten personality.

 **Zenigata** : ...Who... Who asked you?!

 **Uesugi** : Ooh, score another one for Hirono!

 **Iori** : ...We should try to stay on topic.

 **Mimura** : It's still too early to jump to conclusions. We are also missing the rest of our... "group"...

 **Yumeka:** ...I'm getting a very bad feeling about all of this.

 **Uesugi:** It'll be fine! I'm sure... I'm sure it'll be okay...!

Ryu's nervous smile isn't doing much to calm her nerves.

Kazuko meanwhile approaches Nakajima and Imari.

 **Tsukumo:** Excuse me, but... Would one of you be willing to show me the... "starship" you guys came from?

 **Nakajima:** ...Why?

 **Wakamiya:** Kazuko's been trying to map the way through the maze with her ribbons so we don't get lost. We've already put up a ribbon for the hospital and the mansion.

 **Baisho:** And... you'd like us to guide you back to the starship with the ribbon...?

 **Tsukumo:** W-Well, I guess I could go alone. But if there are parts of the maze that look familiar...?

 **Nakajima:** Yeah, fine. I'll go back with you. Whatever.

 **Yumeka:** Miss Natsuko, would it be alright if I went with you?

 **Nakajima:** ...I guess?

 **Uesugi:** You sure, Youko?

 **Yumeka:** I feel very... uneasy about letting two girls go off on their own at a time like this.

 **Zenigata:** Two girls is bad, but three is better?

 **Yumeka:** I'm police trained... I... I think. And I know self-defense.

 **Zenigata:** Uh huh.

He looks unconvinced.

 **Nakajima:** Like I said, it's fine. Two or three, I don't care. Let's just get going, I don't want to wait around.

 **Mimura:** One moment.

They all turn to Mimura, who is staring pensively at the one entrance of the maze that no one else seems to have come from.

 **Mimura:** If it's alright, I'm going to go see if I can find the last remaining... "alumni".

 **Kosaka:** Hmmm... Hmmmm... Yes, that sounds like a good idea... Although... Going alone is a bad idea. Bad things happen when you're by yourself~

 **Mimura:** Are you volunteering to come with me, then?

She seems elated. For some reason.

 **Kosaka:** Uh, yes please! ...Starships aren't really my genre, but I appreciate a good sci-fi horror mash-up... But what could be behind door number 4...?

 **Katsuragi:** You're... very eager.

 **Wakamiya:** ...In that case, I'll come too.

 **Tsurumaki:** You want to go...?

 **Wakamiya:** Well... I am curious... But the bear said that once all 16 of us were gathered, we'd figure out what was going on. I just want to hurry that up.

 **Katsuragi:** ...

 **Uesugi:** Ah, shit I forgot about that bear...

 **Iori:** Then the rest of us will wait here for your return.

 **Uesugi:** Okay! I'll protect everyone left here!

 **Katsuragi:** ...As will I.

 **Iori:** Then it's settled.

Iori, moves to the gazebo to sit down. Zenigata keeps a suspicious eye on him, but Iori doesn't bother returning the look.

 **Tsukumo:** Wait! Um... Yuzuru, can you take this?

She digs in her sewing kit and pulls out a sky blue spool of ribbon. In her own hand is a yellow ribbon.

 **Wakamiya:** You want me to map it as I go?

 **Tsukumo:** It'd be a big help.

 **Mimura:** Using the ribbons to find our way through the maze... Very clever.

She snickers, proud of herself.

 **Tsukumo:** I try.

 **Kosaka:** Come on, come on! I want to see what else is left for us to see!

 **Baisho:** ...Be safe, everyone.

 

They don't want to admit it... but there's a lingering dread that builds each time more of them appear.

They're only four people away from... discovering something. And on some level, they all understand that it's something that could only be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?  
> 
> 
> Strangers in a Stranger Land  
>  \- - - 
> 
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0 


	6. Uncharted Territory

_Trapped in a maze, surrounded by strangers, I couldn't help feeling nervous. But if I had to be in a group, the two around me now were... somehow comforting._

_Mimura Hisui, the SHSL News Anchor. Kosaka Hirono, the SHSL Horror Movie Star. They couldn't be more different, but they did seem more like stabilizing elements. Actually... No one we'd met was particularly unstable, at least not more than normal._

_Maybe it was hopeful optimism. Or maybe, I was making a very dangerous assumption._

_Because deep down I knew that this wasn't going to end as neatly as I'd hoped. I had a sinking feeling I knew exactly where this was all going to go._

...

 **Mimura** : ...You're worried about the weapons too, then.

Yuzuru is momentarily caught off guard by Mimura's perceptiveness, but his smile only falters for the briefest of seconds.

 **Wakamiya:** Something like that.

Hirono on the other hand seems to be massaging the temples of her head and muttering to herself.

 **Kosaka:** Hmm... Hmm... Yes... It is concerning... It's concerning...

 **Mimura:** ...

 **Kosaka:** 16 people, 16 weapons, taken to a mysterious and secluded location. Psychological horror with a big cast is worrying, thematically.

For the first time since he's met her, Hirono seems to be taking this seriously.

 **Kosaka:** Especially when someone is going out of their way to scare us.

Mimura is listening, but doesn't act like he is. He holds onto the blue ribbon that Kazuko had given them in order to navigate.

 **Wakamiya:** Oh, yeah. You're a Horror Star. This is right up your alley.

 **Kosaka:** W-Well... Yeah... But, as much as I enjoy the atmosphere... I can't help but wonder if everyone is going to suspect I'm involved in this. I would rather we be locked in a police station so we could all be suspicious of the Cop, you know...? I know I'm suspicious, but I don't want to be suspected.

 **Mimura:** ...It is a logical conclusion.

He adjusts his glasses.

 **Kosaka:** I'm just as lost as anyone else. I appreciate the genre homages, but I think... it just makes me more nervous... you know?

 **Wakamiya:** ...Why?

 **Kosaka:** Horror genres have themes. I'm... I guess you could say I'm wondering what this theme is. But the whole "a bunch of people wake up in new surroundings and have to work together" trope is really scary, even for me. I like scary atmosphere themes. People themes are... unpredictable.

Mimura furrows a brow as they turn down a corridor.

 **Mimura:** A... theme?

 **Kosaka:** It depends on the horror genre. Horror is about what scares someone. But there are specific tropes in every kind of story, if that makes sense...?

 **Wakamiya:** Like... scenarios then?

 **Kosaka:** Yes. And no. Scenarios are just someone's vision, but I'm talking about settings. Like... Like, I was there at a haunted mansion. Haunted buildings are kind of like... mental illness, or being trapped by your roles.

 **Mimura:** I don't follow that at all.

 **Kosaka:** Almost all horror works because of a theme of isolation or powerlessness. The scary thing happens and you feel like you can't get help, or that the people who could help are powerless. When the character can't just call the police, that's what makes you scared for them.

 **Wakamiya:** I'm not sure I get it.

 **Kosaka:** With a mansion, the isolation is usually because the place itself feels alive, right? And when weird things happen, the protagonist is usually considered crazy. Or, there's a haunting and the people can't escape the house for some reason. Haunting movies with buildings can fall into a trope of feeling trapped by what you are, or who you appear to be. Everything bad that's happening is all beneath the surface and is easily explained by neighbors or police, right? It's very different from... hospitals and starships. I guess.

 **Mimura:** Then, what does a starship represent?

 **Kosaka:** Usually it's pure isolation. Sci-fi is putting all your fears into the future. On a spaceship you can't escape what's hunting you, but it's a very real sense that humanity isn't in control. You lose humanity or you have trouble with your own morality. It's a kind of decay...? Or... collapse?

_For all her weirdness, Hirono really understands her horror stuff. Then again, she is the SHSL Horror Movie Star. I shouldn't be so surprised._

**Wakamiya:** You're... very knowledgeable.

 **Kosaka:** The hospital is also very good thematically. Hospitals, asylums, and places where you see people... It's all really about people.

 **Wakamiya:** ...People?

 **Kosaka:** The scariest parts of people. The things inside you that you didn't know were there. Madness, anger, violence... It's what's lurking within. Or... that's usually the case. But also just a lack of control, I guess. The scariest thing to be is sick and alone, right? Or to be scared and haunted but everyone thinks you're just being crazy, so you can't get help.

 **Mimura:** ...I'm not entirely sure I understand, but it is interesting.

 **Kosaka:** In other words... Medical horror is usually fear of ourselves. Haunting horror is a fear of losing control, or not living up to something. Sci-fi horror is fear of the future and of not being the dominant species.

 **Mimura:** Except it's not as simple as all that.

She chuckles. Hirono is very excited to be talking about something she knows things about.

 **Kosaka:** No, of course not. Your actual sub-genre and themes indicate what way something is going to go. Fear of taking control, fear of losing control, fear of yourself, fear of others... I don't know. Recognizing it all is a good way to keep an eye out. But... that's also what makes me nervous. I don't know what I should be expecting. And I don't know if expecting something will help.

They're about to continue speaking when...

 **Kosaka:** That... is unexpected. 

 **Mimura:** But it does fit the... "theme" of this place, for lack of a better word.

They've reached the end of the maze and through a metallic archway, there seems to be a kind of special chamber where... a great forest looms large ahead.

Mimura ties the ribbon to the archway.

 **Wakamiya:** ...It looks like a forest.

 **Kosaka:** Yes... Yes... I see... A classic...

 **Mimura:** You're interested. Just say it.

 **Kosaka:** Forests are fear of the unknown. It's like those... children's stories. The ones from Germany with the Black Forest? You're always most afraid of the thing you don't know is there, like a wolf, or an elf king, or some witch.

 **Wakamiya:** How about a serial killer?

Yuzuru points ahead. There ahead of them is some kind of a wooden structure, like a cabin.

 **Kosaka:**  Ah, I love a good slasher flick... But... I never wanted to actually be in a real one.

Mimura looks at something in his hand before shrugging.

 **Mimura:**  If it's like the others, it's fake too. Let's go further in.

Hirono has paused to snicker. Her face seemingly contorts into a ghoulish grin again, watching him with narrowed eyes.

 **Kosaka:** You aren't afraid of a serial killer...? Is that wise...? There could be one lurking among us.

 **Mimura:** The bear said there were 16 people. Most serial killers have a type. They don't kill indiscriminately. And if we are indeed trapped here, they have nowhere to run if they do choose to kill. Let's hope any serial killer among us has half a brain.

At this, Hirono seems to be pouting.

 **Kosaka:** You're bursting my bubble, bud.

 **Wakamiya:** So... Hirono... One last question.

 **Kosaka:** You want an autograph? Hirono would gladly give you one!

 **Wakamiya:** That... was not what I was going to ask...?

 **Kosaka:** No?

 **Wakamiya:** No.

 **Kosaka:** Oh, okay... Ask your question, receive a complimentary autograph! Place your order before time runs out!

 **Wakamiya:** Yeeeeeeah.... Anyway.. So... What about that clearing? With the gazebo and the well?

 **Kosaka:** Huh?

 **Wakamiya:** All the places meet at that clearing. It's more than just a clearing, so what does it mean?

 **Kosaka:** Oh ho! Yuzuru's a smart cookie! Hmmm... Well... The well might just be there for a bit of well-known imagery? Like that thing about the girl in the well? If you're going based on the well, maybe it's about impending disaster? ...Or it could just be that they're playing with the idea of remakes and replicas? I don't know.

 **Wakamiya:** You don't know?

 **Kosaka:** It could just be a well? Maybe for drinking water...?

 **Wakamiya:** I don't think it's quite that simple.

 **Kosaka:**  It's like one of those inkblot tests. If you decide that the well means that scary movie thing, that's what it means. If it being connected to four different places means it's a fear of making decisions, that's what it means. Horror can be personal, or shared.

 **Mimura:** That... makes sense to you?

 **Kosaka:** Mazes are kind of about choice and decisions. A regular crossroad can be kind of scary on its own, but you choose a path and then you usually feel like you have to stick it out. Maybe that's what the designer was doing?

 **Wakamiya:** Fear of choice, then?

 **Kosaka:** Maybe? ...Then again, it could just be that whoever made this place just threw things together that they thought would appeal? Casting a wide net can be effective. Is the person who did this trying to make a statement, or are they just throwing paint on the canvas and seeing how it goes? Your guess is as good as mine.

 **Mimura:** You have no idea, then, is what you're saying.

 **Kosaka:** It is a mystery!

 

\- - -

The forest floor is pungent and earthy, and to their great surprise, the trees are actually real. There's a kind of mist that comes up from the ground, visible haze that comes from the trees themselves. They smell like some kind of pine, but none of them are really informed about plants enough to know for sure.

The lighting in the place is also nearly dark. It's not pitch black, because some of the cabins have exterior lights, and sometimes there's a lonely light post that gives off a meek and haunting glow among the trees.

 **Kosaka:** It's... a little humid here. But chilly, right?

_She is right. It reminds me of one of those movies where a bunch of camp counselors would get stalked by a killer. Maybe that's the idea._

**Mimura:** I think we should check inside the cabins.

 **Kosaka:** I don't know. Resting at an inn usually progresses the day forward. I don't think we'll see any skits or special cutscenes if we stop here...

 **Mimura:** ...I meant that there might be people inside.

 **Kosaka:** Oh. Yeah. That could be.

 

\- - -

Entering the cabin had been the right call, but the situation was definitely now getting out of hand.

 **Short Woman:** Don't come any closer.

A short woman in purple, looking like an office lady secretary, was pointing a large reddish gun in their direction. Her face is stern and taut, and for some reason Yuzuru can picture her giving orders rather than taking them. Maybe considering her a secretary was a mistake. Either that, or she's the type of secretary who bullies their lazy boss.

Yuzuru recognized it as a flare gun. True, it wasn't a regular gun with regular bullets, but being burned by a flare gun was no joke.

At her waist was also a megaphone. It... was probably just a regular megaphone though. It's not like you could shoot someone with that... right?

By her side is a somewhat taller young woman with reddish hair, dressed mostly normal with a white blouse and black skirt. Nothing about her seems out of place except for the wry expression of suspicion on her face. It's immediately apparent that this one trusts no one, and probably not even the woman with the megaphone, at least not fully. The most striking feature is the way her eyes seem to shine with mistrust, trying to evaluate everyone.

The shorter woman with the flare gun looks like a reasonable sort. The other woman with reddish hair looks like she wants nothing to do with any of them.

 **Wry Woman** : ...

 **Mimura:** We don't mean any harm.

 **Short Woman** : We'll see about that... Anzu, check the e-Handbook.

 **Wry Woman:** What?

 **Short Woman:** It'll show us if they'e stuck in this like we are. Probably.

 **Kosaka:** We could just tell you our names.

 **Wakamiya:** Or we could show you our bangles.

 **Short Woman:** Please do. But also I hope you can understand why I'm reluctant to lower my weapon.

 **Wakamiya:** As long as you don't accidentally shoot anyone with it, I don't really mind it.

 **Gion:** ...My name is Gion Maru. SHSL Playwright. But in my social circles, I'm known as "Marue".

 **Kosaka:** Hi~!

Hirono waves. The Wry Woman makes a face.

 **Gion:** ...My friend here is Roppongi Anzu. She's slow to trust.

The redhead turns to her, crossing her arms now.

 **Roppongi:** ...I'm the SHSL Escape Artist. Marue already said my name, but if you need to know it, it's in the e-Handbook. Just call me Anzu.

_...Yeah, she's going to be a real fun member of this team. She's almost as bad as Zenigata._

The introductions take a bit of time, but they end quickly. Marue and Anzu seem... standoffish, but they also don't seem like they're untrustworthy. Given the situation, who could blame them for being like that?

 **Mimura:** Have you seen any of the others?

 **Roppongi:** We haven't seen anyone from your group if that's what you mean.

 **Gion:** We did see two others here. Boys. Or... I suppose the more accurate term is "men". But that was a little while ago. They said something about investigating the lake...? Or trees...?

 **Wakamiya:** Why were you waiting here? Why didn't you meet up with us in the clearing or come looking for us?

 **Roppongi:** When you're lost you're supposed to stay in one place to wait for someone to find you. Any idiot knows that. We weren't in danger, so we stayed here.

 **Gion:** I was waiting for the boys to finish up what they were doing. It didn't seem right to leave two people behind, not knowing what might happen. They said they would come back to meet us. So we decided to rest.

Anzu scoffs. That seems to be her default expression, a perpetual scowl and crossed arms.

 **Roppongi:** It wasn't like the bear gave us a time limit. He stole our memories, put these things on our wrists and...!

Anzu looks at the bangle on her wrist, and almost grabs it before deciding against it.

A thought crosses Yuzuru's mind.

 **Wakamiya:** ...Out of curiosity, Monokuma set off an alarm when we were waking up. Something about someone touching the bangles. Was that you, Anzu?

She instantly flushes red, mortified.

_Bingo._

**Roppongi:** I... I just woke up in a creepy-ass cabin in the middle of the woods! And that thing tagged us like animals, how was I not going to try to yank it off?!

 **Gion:** Still... The bear seemed adamant that we not take them off.

 **Kosaka:** Hmmm... Very suspicious...

 **Gion:** Given the current circumstances, it would not be out of the realm of possibility that this... "Monokuma" would have some way of enforcing it. I don't think it's wise to push our luck unnecessarily.

Marue seems like a capable young woman. What's more impressive is that, assuming that they all had been adults and those memories were wiped, then it meant that Marue was already like this at high school age.

Then again, Mimura and Katsuragi would have also been like this as high school students.

_Maybe they were just the model high school students? ...Wonder what that's like._

**Mimura:** ...If I'm being honest, I think we should push back a little.

The words seem to shock the four of them, especially Yuzuru, who saw Mimura as more... prudent?

 **Mimura:** We won't know what we can and can't do unless we push back. If we don't understand our parameters...

 **Roppongi:** Ugh, whatever. That's all just philosophical. We don't even know where we are or how we got here. And we should be looking for any exits that might be around before trying to mess with a bear.

It's clear Anzu would have gone with the other two in her group if she trusted them. Then again, Anzu only barely seemed to trust Marue, so the odds of that were relatively small.

 **Wakamiya:** You think it'll just let us get out of here...?

 **Roppongi:** No. I don't. But that doesn't mean we need to barge right into this without even considering to find a way out.

 **Kosaka:** Ooh! Anzu, I bet you could get out of here!

 **Roppongi:** ...

_Uh oh... Hirono's hitting a nerve..._

**Kosaka:** Use your magic! Alakazam! We believe that Anzu is the future!

 **Roppongi:** ...It's not going to happen. I'm the SHSL Escape Artist, but if you think magic can save us, you're wrong.

The answer is... much more honest than they're expecting.

 **Kosaka:** H-Huh...? You can't?

 **Roppongi:** Don't be stupid. Magic isn't real. It's smoke and mirrors and illusions. Half of it is just misdirection. I can't break out of something when I don't know how I got in. This isn't a problem that being a contortionist, or having a key hidden on you will help. And even if it did, I don't see a door, and I have no key. 

 **Kosaka:**  But... you're sort of like a magician, right...?

 **Roppongi:**  Me pulling a rabbit out of my hat won't help anyone. And besides... Magic doesn't exist. Not for me, or you, or anyone else.

 **Mimura:** Then, what do you suggest?

 **Roppongi:** Suggest? I'm not here to suggest things. How would I know? Don't rely on me to get us out of here. The only way we're getting out of here is if we find an exit. An actual physical exit.

 **Wakamiya:** If that's how you feel, you should be out there looking for the exit.

 **Roppongi:** Yeah, is that what you're doing right now?

 **Wakamiya:** We were looking for everyone else. Your group is the last four.

 **Roppongi:** ...Do me a favor, and don't count on me too much. My skills here aren't going to be very useful. Magic isn't real, it's all an act. It's all a con. And the con only works if you know something everyone else doesn't.

 **Mimura:** You're giving up? Is that why we can't rely on you?

She looks down her nose at him.

 **Roppongi:**  I haven't given up. But I can't abracadabra my way to victory.

_It... was too good to be true. An immediate way out. I guess it wouldn't be fair to expect that. Still... is that how a performer should be acting?_

**Wakamiya:** Anyway... Would you guys want to come with us?

 **Roppongi:** ...Why?

 **Kosaka:** Because we're all gathered except you four. So... We can take you back and figure out what this is all about?

 **Gion:** Hm... I... suppose we can't really put this off forever.

 **Roppongi:**  When we were looking around I saw there was a maze. But I didn't have a map, so I didn't bother.

 **Kosaka:**  We don't have a map exactly, but we did use a ribbon to find our way through. If we follow the blue ribbon we can get back to the clearing.

 **Roppongi:** ...Alright. Then I'll go back by myself. Beats standing around here.

_First she wanted to stay put, now she can't wait to leave..._

**Mimura:** You shouldn't go off alone.

 **Roppongi:** Walking around in a big group is just being a target. I don't really know if I can trust any of you. No offense, Marue.

 **Kosaka:** You're not afraid of leaving Marue alone with us?

 **Roppongi:** ...She can do what she wants. She's an adult. We all are, apparently.

 **Gion:** I'll stay and try to convince the boys to come along.

 **Roppongi:**  I'm gonna head out. You guys came from that way, right?

Anzu points off in one direction and Mimura nods.

 **Mimura:** Just follow the ribbon.

 **Roppongi:** Yep. Blue ribbon. Got it.

_It's hard to tell if she's mistrusting of others, or just doesn't care. At least Marue seems more agreeable._

**Wakamiya:** Hopefully you've got a weapon to fend off any attackers. You are going alone after all.

There's a momentary pause where it looks like Anzu is regretting her decision before she finally walks away without looking back.

 **Roppongi:** If someone's that eager for me to use my weapon, I won't disappoint them.

...

And just like that, Anzu is gone.

 **Wakamiya:** Wow. So edgy.

 **Kosaka:** A total tsun. Ah well. Every group has a tsun, right?

 **Gion:**  That wasn't nice of you. Saying there was maybe someone out there.

 **Wakamiya:** For all we know, there is.

 **Mimura:** Are you worried about her?

 **Gion:** Yes. But just in general. Right now, I don't think she's in any danger, except of making enemies. She isn't a bad person, but the current events are sure to bring out the worst in her. Anzu is... 

 **Wakamiya:** Difficult?

 **Gion:** I was going to say three-dimensional. Still, a character must be able to grow, otherwise they will never be dynamic characters. No true human being is a static character.

 **Wakamiya:** Haha... You're starting to sound like Hirono. I guess I should've expected that from a Playwright.

Mimura adjusts his glasses in the dim lighting, before turning to Gion.

 **Mimura:** ...Can you show us where the other two are?

The woman crosses her arms and shifts her weight from one foot to the other before looking away.

 **Gion:** I can try. But I'll confess I'm not certain where they went. I believe closer to the lake... there was some discussion about trees...

 **Wakamiya:** Lead on, Miss Marue.

 **Gion:** I'll certainly try. Please try not to stray too far, this place is... not safe.

 **Wakamiya:** You don't say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?  
> Uncharted Territory  
> \- - -
> 
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0 


	7. Slumbering Forest

Yuzuru had been carrying his duffel bag around with him all day. It wasn't really heavy exactly, but he could feel the strap digging into his shoulder all the same. It did remind him of carrying his books around for class... Though it was now harder to imagine that he'd graduated from doing that.

There was so much here that didn't make sense. The sheer magnitude of it was overwhelming if he took the time to really consider it. For now, his mind told him to just keep moving forward and to process it all later.

The others looked more or less the same. Pushing forward to avoid having a collapse.

_It's okay. This is... just what I'm doing now. This is what I have to do. Don't think about it._

The words he spoke to himself were like a mantra.

Even so... Looking around made him wonder...

_Who the hell did I piss off to have this happen...? There's no way this could be considered normal._

The scale of the haunted house was enormous, but there were elements of the place that kept him from suspending his disbelief. It was enough to keep him from fully succumbing to terror. They weren't major things, but subtle ones, like the newness and layout of the hospital. The forest was surrounded by cabins which gave a creepy atmosphere, but the cabins were all more or less spotless and untouched by dirt or vegetation or ivy, making them look like shiny props.

The silence also made a difference.

The forest was deathly silent. There were no animals or insects to make noise, no frogs or fireflies or cicadas or anything that would make noise or give a sense of life to it. A real forest would have some kind of ambient noise. This was just a quiet emptiness, and was creepy specifically because it was artificial. Even if it was just a set, it still made him nervous.

Rather, it was the artificiality of it all that made it creepy. Because someone had done this to them on purpose, and had planned it all out in great detail. Frankly, being terrified of the ambience would have been a luxury.

 

\- - -

**Wakamiya:** It's quiet, but this looks like the kind of place a serial killer _would_ appear, I guess.

 **Gion:** You shouldn't tempt fate.

As far as first impressions go, Gion Marue, the SHSL Playwright is a stern and factual woman. There's something methodical about her, but unlike Mimura or the Admrial, she seems much more concerned about people and reading the atmosphere. There's something more personable about her than the other two, and it's more obvious that she cares about people and not just cold hard facts and logic.

 **Kosaka:** It all looks like a play though.

 **Gion:** You mean like set pieces or props? Yes, I had the same impression in the cabin. It's like no one's lived in any of them.

 **Wakamiya:** It's like a dollhouse. Only scary. Scarier.

 **Kosaka:** Mmmm... A horror play... A scary play. A play within a play that's horror...? I think I confused myself. Too meta, too meta...

 **Gion:** Excuse me...?

 **Kosaka:** Hmm... "Phantasm of the Auditorium"? "The Final Curtain"...? No... "Stage Fright"!

Marue seems to be very confused by Hirono's solipsistic tendencies.

 **Wakamiya:** She's getting inspiration. Don't worry about it.

 **Mimura:** Leaving all of that aside...

He clears his voice loudly, trying to steer them into a more relevant conversation.

 **Mimura:** What can you tell us about this area?

 **Gion:** The forest...? Not as much as I'd like. It's very lifelike, for what is essentially a backdrop, I mean. There were four of us here originally, but Anzu didn't like the idea of being around two strange men. They went to investigate on their own, saying there was a lake.

The forest itself is dimly lit, but not pitch black. The light seems to emanate from the cabins themselves which are brightly lit, but parts of the forest are dark and murky. Here and there, there are huge bright spotlights that shine out into the darkness.

The effect is actually quite genius. By inundating them with both extreme darkness and extreme light, their eyes can only really interpret black, white, and grey. The actual colors of the forest are lost on them. It's more like the very old black and white horror movies...

_Hirono must be loving this..._

The smell of the forest is very unique though. The soil feels and smells earthy, not artificial, and the trees are definitely real. The only way to get a true glimpse of the forest is to use the e-Handbook as a light source, or follow the shafts of light.

 **Gion:** One of the men... "alumni", I suppose... was listing names of trees. I didn't understand all of the scientific names when we saw each other, but these are some type of fir or evergreen tree. Perhaps a pine. I've also seen acorns littering the ground, so I believe there are also oaks here as well. There are probably others, but we can ask when we meet him, if that interests you.

 **Wakamiya:** Then they really are real trees...?

 **Gion:** Yes. I believe so. It isn't my area of expertise, but the man we met was more interested in botany than me.

 **Kosaka:** Hey... Umm... So, we should have said this before, but... This is totally the kind of place a serial killer would show up! Like, total slasher movie! Stab stab stab, bleed bleed bleed, heavy breathing in the bushes, a killer in a mask. Machete, knife, whatever, total serial killer.

Yuzuru's face falls.

 **Wakamiya:** W-We... We did say that. I said that. I said that like five minutes ago, just with less words and... imagery.

 **Kosaka:** You did...? Oh. I must not have been listening. You know, Yuzuru, you don't really stand out very much. I kind of forgot you were here.

...

It was a familiar thing to hear. His agents had said that before. For some reason, people sometimes had a hard time remembering him. He wasn't being subtle, nor was he going out of his way to be seen and noticed. Maybe it was the curse of being average.

His agents, producers, and even a few directors had called it a "lack of presence".

He didn't consider himself _that_ forgettable, but...

_Should have known... That familiar lack of presence..._

**Kosaka:** Hey, don't worry about it! That's good for a Stunt Man, right? It shows off the main dude, right?

 **Wakamiya:** You do know I have feelings, right?

 **Kosaka:** Oh! I... I didn't mean it in a bad way! I meant... You just really blend in well with the background!

 **Wakamiya:** ...

 **Gion:** Hirono, that wasn't very tactfully put. He plays a very important part in motion pictures. And he's as deserving of attention and respect as you or I.

 **Kosaka:** N-No, I mean... Like you... It's like you aren't threatening at all so I can totally let my guard down!

_I think I'd be better off just moving on..._

**Wakamiya:** Letting your guard down in a dangerous situation is not a good idea.

 **Gion:** Let's change the subject?

Marue's keen eyes shoot his way in the dark.

 **Mimura:** ...

 **Kosaka:** Anyways, can I ask a question?

_She just breezed right past her other words without even an apology...!_

**Kosaka:** ...It's kinda late to ask, I know, but will Anzu be okay out there on her own?

 **Mimura:** Of course.

 **Gion:** Most likely.

 **Kosaka:** You're sure...?

 **Mimura:** Why worry now? She's already gone.

 **Gion:** Anzu, myself, and the other two woke up around here and remained here. There were no others that we saw, no others that appeared on our e-Handbooks until you appeared. If everyone is waiting back at the center of the hedge maze, it should be fine.

 **Kosaka:** Should be...

 **Mimura:** Assuming Monokuma can be trusted, there are 16 of us. We had already found 12 before coming here to the forest. Ergo, the other four people here are the only ones left to find. There shouldn't be anyone else for her to find or stumble upon.

 **Gion:** We should be more concerned that Anzu will upset or offend one of the others in your group... rather than stumble across a strange serial killer in the middle of the woods. Though, this does seem the place for it. Odd. Did someone mention that already...?

 **Wakamiya:** ...

 **Gion:** ...Was that not funny? I thought it was subtly humorous.

 **Wakamiya:** In any event... Anzu should be okay, even with her personality. But let's not let our guards down.

Even as they said that, Yuzuru couldn't help his unsettled stomach. The dread of the forest, the crunching of leaves and pines and pine cones and acorns underfoot only set him on edge.

 **Wakamiya:** She'll be fine. Probably.

 **Kosaka:** You... don't sound so sure, Yuzuru.

 **Wakamiya:** It's just that the 16 means there are 16 of us. Like... "us". Keeping that in mind, **it doesn't necessarily mean that it's just us here** ...right?

 **Gion:** ...

 **Mimura:** ...

 **Kosaka:** Why would you say that?!

And without missing a beat...

 **Wakamiya:** Revenge.

He gave her a small grin as her expression darkened.

_Maybe now's not the time to be vindictive. I'll apologize later..._

**Mimura:** I suggest we not let our guards down. In the event it isn't just the 16 of us. It's possible that there is someone else, not just us.

 **Wakamiya:** ...

 **Mimura:** That was counter-revenge.

_Yeah, yeah... SHSL Comedian you are not..._

**Kosaka:** I guess Monokuma doesn't count as an additional person. But... Maybe. Maybe there's a 17th person in here controlling him? ...Maybe he's a serial killer!

 **Wakamiya:** You're making a big leap in logic... Controlling an animatronic bear doesn't necessarily mean they're a serial killer.

 **Gion:** True. Though, he did call this Murder University. 

 **Wakamiya:** Y-Yeah...

_I'd like to believe it was just an opportunity to say "Murder U"... but..._

**Mimura:** There's a possibility, yes. However... I find it unlikely a stranger would be wandering around in here.

 **Kosaka:** Why not...?

 **Mimura:** Because if there were a stranger in here, they're also risking their own safety.

He waits a moment before continuing on to explain further.

 **Mimura:** If it were just us, it would be less risky. But we were locked in here with weapons. The Admiral's sword, Tsukumo's sewing kit... At least on the face of it, we all seem to have real weapons. The way that this is set up, everyone is more or less on equal footing.

 **Kosaka:** If they came in or attacked us... We could fight back. That's what you mean?

 **Mimura:** It would be a fair fight, or as close to one as can be created.

 **Wakamiya:** Then it really depends on what kind of culprit we're dealing with.

 

_No mastermind in their right mind would let themselves be done in by weapons that they themselves supplied to the others. Katsuragi's sword is plenty real. And so's my gun. No one would set all of this up if they thought they might be in danger._

**Gion:** In this situation, we're more a threat to ourselves than anyone else.

 **Mimura:** ...

 **Wakamiya:** I guess that's true.

_Though it doesn't bode well..._

**Gion:** In my unprofessional opinion, the mastermind left us here but is operating this from somewhere safe. And that they're hiding their identity with Monokuma. They don't need to be right in here with us to see or direct us. For that, there are the cameras and monitors.

 **Kosaka:** Yeah... That seems... more plausible.

 **Gion:** This is a very methodical person. I believe they have a plan in mind. I don't think they'd give us weapons if they thought we would put their plans in jeopardy. For all we know, someone has a gun. It's easier to control us from a distance rather than put themselves on the line.

Yuzuru tries to keep his expression neutral.

 **Wakamiya:** Think so?

 **Gion:** I'm not certain. But Mimura makes a good point on closer reflection. His actions of isolating us, altering our memories, giving us bangles and weapons... seems to suggest distance. Or...

 **Mimura:** Or...?

 **Gion:** Or someone who does not feel fear the same way we do. Someone unconcerned with whether they are caught or not. Even so, our most pressing issue is making sure that everyone works together. Strangers with weapons in a hopeless situation is a recipe for disaster.

There was the fainted sound of something rumbling, almost like a dog whining or growling or... both? Everyone turned to Hirono, who quickly held her stomach.

 **Kosaka:**  Sorry, you said recipe and I thought food.

 

\- - -

**Kosaka:** I hope Anzu's okay. Hopefully Renji and her aren't going at it.

 **Gion:** Going at it...? You mean fighting? I can imagine Anzu fighting, but this... "Renji" person?

 **Kosaka:** I don't really know either of them that well, but they seem too similar to get along well, you know? Like if a peacock and a swan got into a fight.

 **Gion:** Oh, I see.

 **Wakamiya:** A peacock and a swan...? Who's what in that situation...?

 **Kosaka:** Anzu's a peacock, Renji's a swan. Obviously.

 **Wakamiya:** Right... Silly me.

Marue had told them that they would know they were getting close when they came across the fog and started to smell damp musky earth. And she was right.

 **Mimura:** Stay close. The fog isn't that thick, but you don't want to trip over anything.

In their current situation, they seemed to be getting along, Yuzuru noted. Although it was clear that most of them didn't know each other, there was already a sense of unity with them. So far, only Zenigata and Anzu had been especially stubborn.

He didn't know them well enough to make qualified statements on their personalities, though. And there was the danger of assuming the worst of people who could be good.

What worried him most about all of this was Monokuma. He didn't dare speak it out loud, but it felt like they were moving slowly toward some kind of confrontation. And if he guessed right, it was intended to divide them.

 **Gion:** ...

Marue was staring at him. But she didn't say anything. He could only hope his feelings weren't obvious and readily apparent. Yuzuru instead steadies his e-Handbook to use it as a light source as they move forward, following after Mimura.

...

???: That dome must open up, then... Yes... But how?

???: Would you hurry it up, Flowers? We should be focused on finding a way out. You talking to yourself isn't helping. I can't see shit anyway...

Hirono nearly drops her e-Handbook when it blinks. And stepping forward, Yuzuru almost does the same when he sees his e-Handbook blink with two new entries.

As they get closer, one large man, looking far more adult than the others with some some noticeable stubble turns to them. He's wearing maybe the plainest outfit of everyone, a pair of brown slacks, thick black boots, a white button-up shirt and a reddish tie that's pretty loose. His hair is shaggy brown.

 **Stubbly Man:** Too much to hope that you're the cavalry, huh?

_In this light, he looks... scary._

There's an intensity to his expression that makes Yuzuru wary of him. It feels like the way a bird will fly away when something moves too close... it might not be a predator, but the bird feels like it needs to get out of the way to stay safe.

Answering his question, Yuzuru holds up his arm to show the bangle. His expression falls, only just.

 **Wakamiya:** Sorry.

 **Stubby Man:** ...Knew it was too good to be true. So... which ones are you?

 **Mimura:** Which ones...?

 **Stubbly Man:** Your names or whatever.

_Real polite..._

**Gion:** It's me, Shingyouji. We met earlier.

 **Shingyouji:** We did...?

The stubbly man - Shingyouji - approaches Marue, towering over her easily. He holds up his e-Handbook to get a better look at her. He searches her features, making a confused face before sliding through his e-Handbook. He then pulls a small notebook from his pocket and flips through it before a glimmer of recognition.

 **Shingyouji:** ...Oh, it's you, Shakespeare.

 **Gion:**  All that waiting and you still didn't get my name right.

 **Shingyouji:** You're the one with the plays, so you're Shakespeare.

 **Gion:** I have a name, and I actually like it, Shingyouji. You see how I respectfully call you by your name, instead of calling you Cowboy?

He grabs a pencil from his pocket and looks to the newcomers, making notes.

 **Shingyouji:** ...I'm Shingyouji Kunihiko, the SHSL Rancher. Too much to hope that any of you know where we are or what this is all about, right?

Introductions take some time, and Shingyouji is writing copious notes down for some reason or another.

 **Shingyouji:** ...Yeah. Thought so. This whole thing is a total shitshow.

 **Graceful Boy:** Agreed. But no crime is perfect. If there are clues, we will ferret them out.

 **Kosaka** : Crime?

 **Graceful Boy:** ...I don't know about you, but I was in front of Hope's Peak before I blacked out. I would consider that kidnapping. Possibly being drugged. Those are crimes, wouldn't you agree?

 **Shingyouji:**  Yeah, yeah. When we get out of here, you can file a police report. Too much to ask for phones, huh...? Figures. Can't even find a door, why would there be phones.

The boy next to Shingyouji stands up after examining one of the trees. In the dim light, they can see he's wearing a green jacket, black pants, white gloves and a white scarf. He's also wearing a flower in his hair, but it somehow works for him.

While his face is almost effeminate, there's a slender sharpness to it. His eyes are more... narrow than normal. It's like being spoken to by a snake.

 **Morita:** My name is Morita Seiji, the SHSL Floral Artist. Please call me Mori. It seems we'll need to rely on each other for some time...

The greeting is somehow personable but cold.

 **Kosaka:** That's everyone then, right?

She goes to check her e-Handbook, flipping through the entries.

Yuzuru is about to say something, but an obnoxiously joyful ringtone begins to play. Hirono's handbook has started to play the jingle. It... almost sounds like the victory screen from an RPG after you beat a bunch of monsters. She half-shrieks when it plays.

Mimura and Yuzuru go to their e-Handbooks and then suddenly...

Suddenly, his own e-Handbook flashes a CONGRATULATIONS! and he can see that both Mimura's e-Handbook and his own are playing that stupid jingle.

 **Wakamiya:** The hell...?

Mori, Shingyouji, and Marue check theirs, but get no reaction.

 **Kosaka:**  That scared me. Oh. Ohhh... Oh, it's a congratulations for meeting everyone?

Mimura: Yes. I received the same message.

She pauses, making a face.

 **Kosaka:** Uhh... Are any of you guys getting a prize...?

 **Morita:** A prize...?

 **Shingyouji:** I wish. What kind of prize?

 **Kosaka:** Hmm... I dunno. It just says that I get to collect a prize later. No one else is getting this?

She shows them her e-Handbook.

 

**Achievement Unlocked: Meet & Greet! **

**Please wait to collect your prize!**

 

**Kosaka:**  I don't get it, what'd I win?

 **Wakamiya** : I got the "achievement unlocked" screen, but... no prize.

 **Morita:** Interesting. Is anyone else suspicious?

 **Shingyouji:** We're locked in a fucking forest, if you're not suspicious, you're an idiot.

 **Morita:** I meant about the "prize". Not to mention because of the video game lingo.

 **Mimura:** Video games...

 **Morita:** Not just here, but in the dossiers. Seems like a theme.

 **Wakamiya:** You mean those "you've equipped" messages?

 **Mimura:** Hm...

 **Kosaka:** 16 people with very unique talents, trapped somewhere, told to survive, facing difficulties and trust issues... Sounds more like a comic book than a video game.

 **Gion:** We should table this discussion until later. Morita, what were you doing?

 **Morita:** Me? I was investigating. I told you I was going to investigate earlier.

 **Shingyouji:** We were looking at trees.

 **Gion:** Why?

 **Morita:** Look back there.

They follow his pointing finger. A few meters back, black water shimmers under dim light. A lake of water, dark as ink. They can make out a wooden pier that leads out into the radius of the lake.

That... would explain the smell.

 **Morita:** There are many strange things about this ecology.

 **Kosaka:** Ecology...?

 **Morita:** What you're looking at is something called a watershed system. In other words, this lake is connected to the sea or a river in some way. Though I believe this lake is artificial, it connects to the outside in some way.

 **Mimura:** Are you certain?

 **Morita:** About it being connected, or about it being artificial?

 **Wakamiya:** Uhhh... I'll take either?

 **Morita:** I'm not 100% sure, but there is evidence to support my hypothesis. There are pipes that run along the forest campgrounds and under the lake. I believe the lake has a filtration system. The filtration system has been shut down, though. The water here has begun to stagnate. However, it would be very difficult to escape through a filtration system... and dangerous should it reactivate somehow. I thought maybe we could exit through some kind of sewer grate or pipe, but so far I've had no luck.

 **Mimura:** Hm.

 **Shingyouji:** There was also something weird about the trees, right?

 **Morita:** That's right. The trees here seem... healthy.

 **Kosaka:** Is that weird?

 **Morita:** It is when you consider that most trees require some form of photosynthesis. Parts of the forest have grow lights which you might see in hydroponics, so you can grow plant life even in the dark, or indoors. Artificial sunlight, that kind of thing. However, it's my belief that the dome above us opens up to give the plants sunlight.

 **Kosaka:** And that means what?

 **Wakamiya:** If the trees are still healthy... Does that mean the dome was open at one point?

 **Morita:** Yes. I believe the metal dome must pull back to let sunlight in. And it was open before this. My guess is that it was open until recently. I want to open it and break out of here. The sooner the better.

 **Shingyouji:** Then, wait, whoever put us in here... they closed it once they locked us in?

 **Morita:** I'm not certain. I can't say exactly how long it would take, but the water wouldn't stagnate overnight. I believe that the dome was closed relatively recently, but the lake hasn't been used in some time. I'm not sure why that would be. But I would suggest staying away from the lake in the meantime. I don't know how clean the water is. And swimming would be a very bad idea with the current visibility.

Shingyouji rolls his eyes.

 **Shingyouji:** No one was going swimming...

 **Morita** : You never know. People can be very stupid if you don't give them clear instructions.

 **Shingyouji:** You've got no faith in people, huh.

 **Morita:** People are the reason we need warning labels that the hot coffee they just ordered is indeed hot and might burn them. Or "don't let your kids put plastic bags over their heads". People are morons, and if they don't have everything explained to them, they will find a way to accidentally kill themselves.

 **Shingyouji** : ...

 **Morita:** So don't go swimming in the lake. It's probably not safe to drink, and you might drown. Safety first or whatever.

_So someone was letting the lake go stagnant, but also had the dome open...? What does that mean...? That whoever locked us in here wanted to keep the trees healthy...?_

**Gion:** And... does this help our current situation, Morita?

 **Morita:** I'm not sure... Except that this dome opens. And if I had to guess, it's made of some kind of glass. Maybe if we can find a way to open the dome, we can find a way to open or break one of the windows.

 **Wakamiya:** If nothing else we'd get more light.

 **Kosaka:** Banish the darkness and you banish the creatures that live in the darkness! That's just good logic.

 **Shingyouji:** That's logic to you?

 **Morita:** It's hard to see in this light, but in some places you can see the dome has... seams. Like a retracting shell. There are also little power boxes up on the ceiling in places. Like I said, I'm not sure. It's worth a further investigation though. Assuming I can reach to investigate. Maybe I should climb a tree...

 **Gion:** Out of the question. It's far too dangerous to climb a tree in the dark!

 **Shingyouji** : Someone put a warning label on the trees for him.

 **Mimura:** I think we should get back to the others. The sooner we do, the sooner we can figure out our next step.

 **Morita:** ...

 **Wakamiya:** If we go back, then... we hear more about what's going on, right?

An uncertainty fills the air. Anxiety practically drips off of everyone, minus Mimura.

 **Mimura:** Is there a problem?

 **Morita:** Not exactly. But... Are you sure you want to do what the bear says?

There's an inquisitive look behind Mori's stare, like he's evaluating what they say next.

 **Shingyouji:** In my opinion, fuck the bear. Just ignore it and find a way out.

 **Kosaka:** Fuck the bear?

Shingyouji rolls his eyes.

 **Shingyouji:** Not like that, you weirdo.

 **Kosaka:** No, no, no... I mean is blowing him off something we can even do?

 **Shingyouji:** What's he going to do? Yell at us? He gave us all weapons. If we need to use them, we use them.

 **Wakamiya:** That might be a bad idea.

 **Shingyouji:** Look... uhh...

He struggles with Yuzuru's name.

They did just meet, but it's still not a great feeling. It's hard to tell if he's forgettable or Shingyouji is forgetful.

 **Shingyouji:** Look, whoever you are! If you want to sit around twiddling your fingers, go ahead. But I'm not going to wait around while we're held captive! We need to get out of here and find help or... Or... I don't know, something! If that means fighting back, I'm fighting back.

 **Gion:** I'm not so sure. Defying him may be a bad idea.

 **Mimura:** Good or bad, I think it's necessary to at least hear what Monokuma says. We need a clearer picture of this.

 **Shingyouji:** I don't care if the picture is clear or blurry, we need to get out of here!

He adjusts his glasses.

 **Mimura:** And what are you suggesting we do? Stay here forever looking for a way out?

 **Shingyouji:** Of course not, but that doesn't mean we do what the bear tells us to do.

 **Morita:** Seeing what the bear wants isn't necessarily doing what he wants us to do. We get to know what our options are, no?

 **Shingyouji** : It locked us in here with weapons and a bunch of strangers. Do you think even humoring the bear is a good idea? Just ignore it and hope it goes away.

 **Morita** : And if it doesn't go away...?

 **Shingyouji** : Then we deal with it.

 **Mimura:** If we just stick around here and put it off, we might make Monokuma angry.

 **Shingyouji:** Happy, sad, angry... I don't care.

 **Wakamiya:**  You already mentioned that it's locked us in here with weapons. We don't know what else Monokuma is capable of. Defying it might not be the smart thing to do, Kunihiko. More importantly, we don't learn anything by doing nothing, right? That's what you were going to say, Hisui?

 **Mimura:** ...

 **Shingyouji:** You smartypants types are all the same. "Let's go walk right into the fire. We might get burned, but you never know! We might get some new information!" News flash - what you learn is that fire hurts.

 **Wakamiya:** It's not like that... mostly.

 **Shingyouji:** Tch...

 **Kosaka:** I'm with Kunihiko on this. Except...

 **Gion:** Except what?

 **Kosaka:** Except... These bangles are here for a reason, right? I'm... I'm wondering exactly what that reason is. I mean... Monokuma must think he can control us... so... maybe these bangles are... how he does it?

 **Shingyouji:** Meaning what? They blow up?

She shrieks loudly and shakes her head like trying to banish unwanted thoughts.

 **Kosaka:** Wh-Why did you say that?! I was trying really hard not to think about that!

 **Gion:** They might explode if we defy Monokuma. Or poison us, or electrocute us, or do any number of things to us. It might also be that they help us open doors. We won't know unless we ask. And the only one who would know is Monokuma. Leaving or attempting to leave without knowing could be bad.

 **Shingyouji:** If the bear's the only one who knows the truth, who says he'll be honest? He has a vested interest in deceiving us, and we have no way to refute him. 

 **Gion:** That's a possibility, but we need more information.

 **Kosaka:** I... I don't want to blow up...

 **Wakamiya:** Someone went to a lot of trouble to set all this up. There's no way they would let you avoid all of this. Plus, if we meet up with the others we can tell them the dome thing, coordinate our efforts... Work together.

_Find reasons not to be afraid of each other, maybe get something to eat... Whatever helps._

**Shingyouji:** ...

There's a pause as the grizzled Shingyouji appears to be contemplating an answer before...

 **Shingyouji:** Fine. I'll play along for now. This won't be anything good, I'm telling you right now. I'm not trying to be a downer or whatever. But this whole thing... is going to be a fucking nightmare. And if we get an opening, we need to take it.

 **Wakamiya:** You're probably right.

 **Kosaka:** Is... Is it too much to hope this is just an elaborate prank...?

 **Wakamiya:** You want me to lie to you?

 **Kosaka:** No... Yes? Maybe...?! I don't know.

 **Gion:** Try and relax. Focus on the plan we have and keep moving forward, right? Let's meet with the others.

...

It was clear that the anxiety within everyone was starting to bloom into a more powerful sense of dread... as things moved closer to the next confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?  
> 
> 
> Slumbering Forest
> 
> \- - -  
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0 


	8. The Fun is Just Beginning!

It didn't take all that long to gather back at the clearing. With only the ribbons to follow, it was much easier. Trying to keep Mori focused on getting to the clearing and not examining the hedges themselves took more time than anything else. He was fascinated by the hedges, the thorns, and how they could all still be growing in the darkness like they were.

 

 **Yumeka:** You're back.

 **Roppongi:** ...

 **Kosaka:** Oh, look. Anzu made it back okay~!

 **Tsurumaki:** And you brought... the other three...?

 

Once the 16 of them had gathered, however... The most annoying thing in the world happened.

As all the e-Handbooks updated with all the missing profiles of each "student", e-Handbook after e-Handbook began to play that obnoxious victory music.

...

Everyone was sick to death of the music by the time the rounds of it ended.

 

 **Zenigata:** Whoever's doing this is now firmly at the top of my shit list.

 **Baisho:** A-Anyway... I think we should finish up our introductions, right?

 **Katsuragi:** That seems the most logical place to begin.

 **Uesugi:** Alright! Introduce yourselves! Starting with... the Butler!

Iori frowns and crosses his arms, suddenly put on the spot as Ryu points at him.

 **Iori:** ...Why me?!

 **Uesugi:** Dunno. Just go with it!

Introducing everyone was always going to be a hassle, but once it was over, they could focus on everything else that they needed to do. There was so much they had to discuss, no one was really sure where to begin. But that was when he spoke.

 **Katsuragi:** Now that the 16 of us have gathered, I think we should get down to business.

 **Tsukumo:** Meaning...?

 **Katsuragi:** If you'll allow me, I'd like to confirm something with everyone.

 **Roppongi:** God, is he always so uptight?

 **Zenigata:** Are you always so whiny and irritating? Someone taking charge is exactly what you want in this kind of situation.

 **Roppongi:** Only if you're a mindless sheep.

_A peacock and a swan... It really did fit somehow._

**Uesugi:** Hey.

Ryu's booming voice cuts through their chatter. He stands taller than either of them, and could probably bench press both of them at once without even breaking a sweat. Neither of them are really bothered by the intimidation though.

 **Uesugi:** It ain't polite to interrupt. If you don't have anything constructive to add, keep your mouths shut.

 **Roppongi:** Whatever...

 **Zenigata:** Moron.

 **Gion:** ...

 **Morita:** Go ahead, Admiral.

 **Katsuragi:** Firstly... Does anyone else know anyone here? Aside from Uesugi and Yumeka, I mean. I don't recognize anyone here, but maybe one of you knows someone else here?

 **Tsurumaki** : Why is that important?

 **Iori** : Possibly to see if there are connections. Or if there's some kind of new information. 

 **Tsurumaki** : I don't really get it but... I don't know anyone here.

 **Shingyouji:** Wait... two people know each other here? Uhh... who knows who...?

He begins to look through his notebook.

 **Tsurumaki:** Ryu - the big one with the muscles and jacket - and Youko - the Policewoman - were childhood friends. But... I don't know anyone else here.

 **Shingyouji:** Oh. Well... I dunno. You all sort of look the same to me, but I'm pretty sure I don't know anyone here.

There's murmurs of confusion but no one else seems to recognize anyone else here.

 **Roppongi:** Wait, isn't it weird that those two know each other...? What's up with that anyway?

Youko clears her throat before addressing her.

 **Yumeka:** I'm as confused as you are. Ryu and I are the same age. It would make sense if we first went to Hope's Peak together, but if Monokuma is to be believed, we're... graduates. As to why... I truly do not know. Sorry.

There's clear pain in her eyes when she says it. Memories that are missing, years gone.

 **Mimura:** I also assume that we're all different ages.

 **Kosaka:** Sixteen people, variable ages... Nothing in common...

 **Iori:** Aside from being students of Hope's Peak, you mean.

Kazuko frowns and begins to count off something on her fingers.

 **Tsukumo:** Seamstress, Origami, Flower Arranging, Police, a Navy Admiral, Hockey, Butler, Horror, Acting, Newscaster, Escape Artist, Rancher, Theater, Diving, Volleyball, and Ballet... Right?

 **Wakamiya** : Haha... Close enough.

 **Gion:** By my estimations, it doesn't seem like our talents are exactly compatible.

 **Morita:** Diving, Volleyball, Hockey-

 **Uesugi:** Judo too!

 **Morita:** ...would be sports? While Horror Movies, a Stunt Actor, and a Playwright would be like performing arts? Even being an Escape Artist is something of a performance.

 **Yumeka:** The Navy and the Police aren't totally the same, but I suppose that would make us peacekeepers?

 **Kosaka** : But not everyone is connected that way.

 **Baisho** **:** It would make more sense if there were 16 athletes, or 16 artists. We seem to be a mix of talents.

 **Roppongi:** Are you all feeble in the head?

Anzu scoffs at them loudly.

 **Roppongi:** It doesn't have to make sense. It doesn't have to fit a category. The only thing we need to know is that we all are the best at something. That's why we ended up at Hope's Peak. That's what we have in common. We don't need to be 16 great athletes. We're just... 16 great somethings. And we all graduated. That's all.

 **Katsuragi** : 16 outstanding students from a prestigious school, all graduated. There's truth to what Roppongi says, though I feel as if we are missing pieces of the puzzle.

 **Roppongi** : We don't need to know the puzzle. 16 of us. That's all you need to know.

 **Nakajima:** Fine, but why us?

 **Roppongi:** What...?

 **Nakajima:** We're not the same age. We don't have similar talents. Yeah, we're all SHSL somethings... But where's that get us?

 **Kosaka:** We're not all classmates, are we?

 **Tsurumaki:** If we're not the same age, I don't think we'd be in the same class... At least not for high school.

 **Morita:** Then... It was all just chance?

 **Shingyouji:** Not like we'd know either way.

 **Katsuragi:** I'm not so sure. There were 16 of us chosen. If it wasn't just a particular class, it seems strange that it would be us in particular.

 **Wakamiya:** Either we 16 were targeted... Or we just won a really strange lottery.

 **Nakajima:** Like we all got picked for something...? Because I didn't enter any kind of contest! I didn't ask for any of this.

 **Baisho:** Neither did I... that I know of. Then again, I don't... have my memories of... however long it's been.

 **Yumeka:** In that case, I am not sure we have made any progress here.

 **Iori:** We don't need to "make progress here". We need to get out of here! It is as Miss Roppongi said. Our patterns and our circumstances are not important. It wouldn't matter if it were 16 regular people with nothing in common. All that matters is getting out.

 **Nakajima:** That's right! I... I just want to get out of here!

 **Morita:** You're not the slightest bit curious as to what this is all about?

Mori smirks, looking to one side as he scans the others.

 **Uesugi:** I'm... I guess I'm curious, but if someone let me out right now, no questions asked I'd... Well, no questions would be asked!

 **Morita:**  I'd like to say I'm different but... No, I understand where you're coming from. But I don't think we should expect it to resolve that easily, Ryu.

 **Mimura:** All we can do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

 **Nakajima:** The worst...? The worst of what?!

 **Wakamiya:** Someone brought us here... Wherever here is. And with everything else...

Kaname shakes her head, holding her hands over her ears.

 **Tsurumaki:** N-No, don't say it... I don't... I don't want to hear it... Don't make it real!

 **Iori:** It already _is_ real.

 **Tsukumo:** I'm getting a bad vibe from all of this, but... Why is it only us...? Where are all the other students...? And why are we being watched by the cameras?

 **Katsuragi:** At the risk of setting us up for something... We were all asked to be here, correct?

The nagging feeling that they'd had at the back of their minds was now brought to light. Everyone, even the most blasé among them, looked now very uneasy.

The 16 of them, now gathered in front of the gazebo in the clearing of the hedge maze... That was what Monokuma had wanted.

 **???** : What's this? Do I have an opening? Was that my cue? Oh, I'm so nervous!

The overly chipper voice... The barely contained malice... That poorly contrived line of dialogue...

Out of nowhere in particular, and for no real reason... He appeared.

The black and white bear with the one reddish eye. Monokuma.

...

 **Roppongi:** Ahhh! Why'd you set it up?!

Anzu shrieks.

 **Kosaka:** It's like giving a vampire an invitation into your house. Speak of the devil and the devil appears.

 **Zenigata:** Be quiet. It would have appeared eventually anyway.

 **Tsukumo:** It... looks like a teddy bear.

 **Monokuma:** What? I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!

 **Shingyouji:** ...I'm already sick of this thing. Can't we just get rid of it?

 **Monokuma:** S'wah? Get rid of me? Banished to the bargain bin... like a sweater your grandma would get you for your birthday...!

The bear hopped off the gazebo and landed gracefully. Looking at it now up close...

 **Yumeka:** It's smaller than I thought it would be.

 **Monokuma:** ...!

 **Uesugi:** What, you wanted a giant teddy bear?

 **Yumeka:** Well, no, not really, but... It doesn't look that menacing when it doesn't even come up to your hips, does it?

 **Monokuma:** I told you, I'm not a teddy bear! My name is Monokuma, and I am this school's Headmaster!

 **Nakajima:** School...? Hope's Peak Academy? I'm pretty sure our Headmaster was a guy. A human guy. And there was no haunted house 

 **Monokuma:** ...

 **Baisho:** Natsuko, you made it sad.

 **Nakajima:** Like I care.

 

It recovers gracefully, posing with a cheerfully malignant expression. Like a bright smile with too many teeth. 

_Given that I'm missing my memories, I can't say for sure... But... This is probably the strangest thing I've ever seen in my life._

**Monokuma:** Nice to meet you all, my darling students!

 **Shingyouji:** Students? Didn't we graduate...?

 **Monokuma:** Boy are you guys slow slow slow! I already told you, this is Murder University! Obviously it means that you graduated and are young adults ready to shape society! Students of Murder U come in all sizes and ages. Murder U is where you belong!

 **Zenigata:** And that makes you our "Headmaster" for that? Please.

 **Monokuma:** Is it so hard to imagine? You all signed up for this!

 **Shingyouji:** Whoa, whoa, whoa... How did we sign up for this?!

Ignoring the question entirely, Monokuma shakes his head and tsks at them like they're naughty school children... which in his mind, they must be.

 **Monokuma:** You know, I had a program... A script... Things were going to go so smoothly. My students would be polite and respectful and let me finish. But instead this is what I get? Older students are the worst! So lazy. So entitled! It's like you've all got senior-itis, unwilling to pay attention. Where did I go wrong with you? 

 **Gion:** ...

 **Mimura:** You aren't making sense.

 **Monokuma:** In any case, I'll start over! Make sure to pay attenton this time, everyone! I won't tolerate any of you interrupting my grand entrance!

The bear suddenly disappears from view.

And again, as incomprehensibly as the first time, he appears out of nowhere.

 **Monokuma:** Hello, hello! Welcome to Murder U! My name is Monokuma, and I am your Headmaster! Nice to meet you all!

...

........

 **Monokuma:** Have I stunned you all into silence with my beauty? Are you in love with me now? I have to warn you, student-teacher relationships are built on an inherent imbalance of power, and are frowned upon by polite society. Please remember to respect yourselves!

It's Kazuko that reacts first, approaching Monokuma and kneeling down.

 **Monokuma:** Wh-What's this?! Do I have a love interest...? My heart's beating so fast...!

 **Morita:** Is it a good idea to get so close to it, Kazuko?

 **Tsukumo:** It... It's a talking teddy bear. I wonder where the speaker is. This craftsmanship is...

 **Monokuma:** N-No...! No touching! You'll make things very... hard... for me...

All at once, Kazuko yelps and backs up as Monokuma laughs.

 **Gion:** We aren't going to get anywhere like this.

 **Monokuma:** True, true! Let's hurry up and get started! The first day of class is the first day of new opportunities. Even if it's just an introduction to the rest of the semester, you should take some time and really think about how to apply yourself! Think about your goals moving forward. What you're going to have to do to succeed. The key to success is careful planning~!

 **Katsuragi:** ...

 **Iori:** This thing is starting to piss me off.

The Butler crosses his arms.

 **Morita:** Why not just tell us what you want to tell us, and be done with it.

 **Monokuma:** Don't rush things. Today we're going to go over what to expect here at Murder U. It's your orientation after all. But don't feel like you have to grasp everything at once. Everything has a proper place, a proper order. A proper consequence, a proper motivation, a proper execution, a proper dinner schedule, a proper curfew... A proper judgement, a proper betrayal, a proper trial... A proper chore schedule. It's all very comprehensive!

 **Kosaka:** I'm so confused already and it's only the first day...!

 **Monokuma:** Here at your new daily school life, you symbols of Hope in a chaotic world of change... You are here to show everyone **the goodness deep within the hearts of humanity**!

 **Roppongi:** What the hell...?!

 **Monokuma:** To foster Hope, to foster camaraderie... To create a world that shines with Hope from top to bottom, eliminating the shadowy reach of Despair... You prized alumni of Hope's Peak were chosen to live a communal life within the confines of Murder U! By doing so, you'll be the shining beacon to the world, showing the world how good it can be. How good people can be. You should be proud! You should be happy! You should be... thanking me.

Ryu quirks a brow.

 **Uesugi:** Thank you?

All at once Monokuma is gleeful and happy.

 **Monokuma:** Oh, you're welcome!

Ryu glares and begins to shout.

 **Uesugi:** That's not funny! I meant thank you for what?! You imprisoned us here and stole our memories! Why the fuck would we stay here and thank you?!

 **Tsurumaki:** That's... That's right. I need to get out of here. I... There are things I need to know. Please, if you're not going to give us back our memories, then let me out.

 **Katsuragi:** There are things that you've said that don't make sense.

 **Kosaka:** I... wonder how old I am now?

 **Zenigata:** This is stupid. Just let us out and let's be done with this farce.

 **Monokuma:** Quiet down! Don't you know better than to talk during class without the teacher calling on you? So rude! So very very rude! Everyone must live a life of harmony together, working together, striving together, hoping together... Despairing together. Forever!

 **Iori:** Are you insane?

 **Monokuma:** Am I insane...? Is anyone here really a shining example of sanity?

Iori just rolls his eyes. Another non-answer.

 **Tsukumo:** But we... don't want to stay here! Especially not forever!

 **Yumeka:** ...I'm sure that's just a turn of phrase.

 **Monokuma:** Nope! Sorry! Forever is forever is forever! Infinity. The limit does not exist. School memories are eternal. At least... when you remember them, they are! Upupu...

_I don't think any of us really knew how to react in this situation. It felt like someone was trying to get us upset. Like someone was deliberately trying to say anything they could think of to annoy us or get us angry. And it was working._

**Baisho:** We can't... live here forever.

 **Monokuma:** I assure you it's quite possible. Or... it is, assuming the food and water don't run out. But we have time!

 **Mimura:** You intend on starving us out.

 **Kosaka** : You... You can't do that! That's... That's just...?!

 **Monokuma:** Don't worry, that's just a temporary thing~! Just to get the ball rolling!

 **Yumeka:** I'm sure if we properly portion our food and supplies, we'll all be fine...

 **Roppongi:** That's not the part that's crazy. You think we're just going to stay here? You think we won't fight back?!

 **Monokuma:** Fight back?

 **Katsuragi:** She's right. You abducted a Police Officer. Not to mention a ranking Admiral if your information is to be believed. There are consequences for those actions. When everything has been sorted out, do you really want the blame?

 **Monokuma:** Consequences...? I assure you, there aren't consequences like that!

 **Katsuragi:** I assure you there are.

 **Monokuma:** I double dog assure you there are not! You're cut off from the rest of the world here, only the 16 of you for company. What makes you think anyone is in any position to come and help you? And what makes you think you could ask for help, even if you wanted to...? But if you think I'm lying, feel free to keep hoping against hope... hoping against Despair... that someone takes pity on you. That's really up to you.

_...!_

**Yumeka:** ...

 **Morita:** You're saying... no one knows where we are?

 **Monokuma:** Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far. But if you're holding out hope for someone to come and rescue you... Let's just say, no one has any reason or desire to come and help you now. And that's 100% the truth!

 **Nakajima:** That...

No one really knows what to say to that. Or what to think.

 **Zenigata:** Why are you all getting so flummoxed for...?! He's... The bear is lying...!

 **Monokuma:** I'm lying?

 **Zenigata:** Obviously!

 **Monokuma:** I have no interest in lying to you. If you can believe anything, believe that. My mama bear raised an honest Monokuma! But if you can't trust me, believe what you want. Wait and wait until you can't wait anymore. How you use your time here is up to you.

 **Morita:** We're trapped here, right?

 **Monokuma:** Trapped isn't the right word... You're protected! From yourselves, from others, from everyone! Except maybe not...?

 **Zenigata:** Give us a straight answer.

 **Monokuma:** ...

 **Tsukumo:** L-Listen... If this is just a joke, you got us, okay? So... Just let us go, alright?

 **Monokuma:** A joke? I'm not joking. Are you joking about joking?

 **Tsukumo:** I... Look, just keep my memories if you want them so bad, but at least let us out! I don't want to be here anymore!

 **Monokuma:** If you want to leave... I guess I could offer you a way out. But...

 **Mimura:** But...?

 **Monokuma:** But you'll have to beg for it~!

 

_Is... Is he serious...? It's so hard to tell..._

**Katsuragi:** ...

 **Wakamiya:** ...

 **Roppongi:** ...

 **Monokuma:** I'm waiting.

 **Uesugi:** Fuck it! Fine! Please, please, please, pretty please let us the fuck out of here! Good enough?!

 **Monokuma:** Come on! I know you can beg better than that! If you're going to beg properly... It should be hands and knees begging!

There's a sickening sinking feeling that pervades the room. This isn't just a regular psycho... It's some kind of sadistic psycho.

 **Katsuragi:** If that's really what it will take...

The Admiral shrugs, cool and bored, as he begins to kneel down.

 **Monokuma:** W-What?! Are you going to do it? You're going to do it? Wowie~!

 **Uesugi:** C-Come on, man. You don't have to...

 **Roppongi:** Let him, if that's what the bear wants!

 **Nakajima:** Hey, if you're not willing to kowtow yourself, shut up.

 **Roppongi:** ...

But...

That's not what happens.

The next few seconds happen so quickly, it's like a blur. A quick motion so fast it's hard to follow.

The Admiral seems like he might actually prostrate himself to Monokuma, but instead... In the space of a few seconds, the bear finds a sword placed at its neck.

 **Monokuma:** Wh-Wh-What?! What's this...?!

 **Katsuragi:** You've had your fun. And now it's time to end this. Let us out.

 **Uesugi:** Holy shit...

 **Zenigata:** Finally.

 **Baisho:** Be... Be careful, Admiral...

 **Katsuragi:** Your move, bear.

 **Monokuma:** Curse your sudden but totally expected betrayal...!

 **Katsuragi:** No more games. Let us out.

 **Monokuma:** O-Okay... I'll be a good bear... The truth is... there is a secret way to get out of here. A rule, you could say. A special "graduation" clause...

_This doesn't sound good. I've... got a bad feeling about all of this..._

From the other side, Shingyouji approaches, full of confidence. He lifts the bear up by the scruff of its neck and Monokuma begins to squirm.

 **Monokuma:** Put me down! Put me down!

 **Shingyouji:** Come on. You heard the Admiral. Don't make him slice and dice you now...

 **Monokuma:** L-Like I said... There's a special graduation clause! It's how you can get out of here!

 **Gion:** ...

 **Yumeka:** If... If that's true, then tell us.

 **Monokuma:** Living together in this environment requires solidarity and unity. The only way out is to disturb that peace and tranquility.

 **Tsurumaki:** He's just talking nonsense, isn't he. You don't get rewarded for disturbing the peace. That's... not how things work.

 **Monokuma** : And yet!

 **Morita:** How does that happen, then?

 **Monokuma:** Oh, that...? Well... **you have to murder someone**. That's all...

The words shock everyone so much that Shingyouji almost drops the bear.

 **Tsurumaki:** Murder...?!

 **Monokuma:** Slash, drown, burn, chop, hack, whack, bludgeon, crush, squish, shoot, poison, smother, stab, strangle, shock, freeze... I mean the possibilities are truly endless! If you want to leave Murder U, you must kill someone. That's why we call it "Murder U"!

 **Iori:** That's... not possible.

 **Yumeka:** That's illegal!

 **Uesugi:** That's where your mind goes first?!

 **Monokuma:** The outside world is immaterial. Our inner world has its own rules. And I enforce them. To escape and graduate, a person must murder someone and get away with it. Every society has its rules, even those edgy anarchists who like to destroy everything follow codes! No matter where you go in this world, you'll find a code of law that you must follow.

 **Mimura:** I don't understand. Is that what you gave us the weapons for...? To kill each other?

 **Monokuma:** Of course! I trust that you could be creative enough on your own, but... It would be no fun if you all didn't stand a sporting chance.

 **Kosaka:** H-H-Hold on... I... I can't kill anyone...

 **Monokuma:** No? I bet you a billion monocoins that you can and will~!

 **Katsuragi:** That's enough.

 **Monokuma:** Enough?

 **Katsuragi:** Let us out or...

 **Monokuma:** You can't hurt me. It's against the school rules! Violence against the Headmaster is strictly prohibited. You wouldn't want to be punished, would you?

 **Yumeka** : There are... rules?

 **Monokuma** : Of course! The only reason I'm letting you live despite threatening me is... Well, I'm not heartless enough to punish someone for breaking a rule they didn't know existed!

 **Roppongi** : You're... You're bluffing.

 **Monokuma:**...

 

That's... an uncomfortable silence.

 

In the span of seconds, the world seems to grow suddenly brighter. Yuzuru's entire view goes sideways and tumbles, and he can barely register heat and an odd smell as a reddish burst of flame accompanies a black plume of smoke.

Singed wooden splinters rain down on them and Yuzuru can only barely urge his body to block his face as they come down.

When he sits up, it's only then that he can't really register that there'd been an explosion. But it's Marue who is checking him, speaking to him, with words that he can't fully hear. Like hearing something only underwater, a murky swirl of words.

 _This must be what shock feels like_...

He can only idly wonder this before sound comes back.

Looking around, the others are also splayed out on the ground.

Katsuragi has been laid flat, his duffel bag there by his side, blackened by smoke and ash. And Shingyouji stares on in muted horror.

 

 **Gion** : Can you hear me?

 **Wakamiya** : . . .

 **Gion:** Yuzuru! Can you hear me!

 **Wakamiya** : What... What happened...

The words sound stupid to him as he says them. It's obvious what happened.

Monokuma stands there in front of the gazebo that had been blown to smithereens. It had all been so sudden, but now...

 **Shingyouji:** N-No way...

 **Yumeka** : ...He can blow himself up. I... I should have... realized that...

 **Tsukumo** : Wh... Why...? ...Why is this happening... to us...?!

 **Monokuma** : Please remember from now on that violence against the Headmaster is strictly prohibited! It's a very important rule that you should make sure to follow. I wouldn't want to have to eliminate one of you from the game on a technicality.

 **Zenigata** : You son of a bitch! This isn't a game!

 **Monokuma** : Bzzt. Wrong! It is a game! A killing game! I coulda sworn I said that earlier... If I didn't, oh well. You know now!

 **Tsurumaki** : A killing... game...?

 **Monokuma** : You understand now, right? All games have rules. And if you break rules, you get punished. Be it games or high society, rules are rules. And you can't say I didn't warn you next time. 

 **Baisho** : Why... Why did you do that...? You could have blown one of us up...!

 **Monokuma** : You kids needed to know who's in charge here. And I think I made it very clear... right~?

 **Morita** : If you were going to punish the ones who committed violence against you, why take it out on all of us?

There seems to be a thoughtful pause, Monokuma tilts his head.

 **Monokuma:** Weeeell... I would have blown up myself, but... You were all standing so close. If I'd blown up, I would have killed so many of you! And it would have singed my pure white cotton... But if it happens again, I'll just have to accept the collateral damage. Or should I say, you will.

 **Katsuragi:** ...

Anzu's made it to her feet at some point, shaking violently.

 **Roppongi:** You're fucking insane! You have bombs around here?!

 **Monokuma:** You look like you want to hit me. Maybe you want to see what other bombs are around here? Maybe... you're a bomb too?

 **Roppongi:** ...!

Anzu goes pale and drops to her knees, legs suddenly failing. She immediately looks at the bangle on her arm.

 **Monokuma:** Punishment protects the innocent. Punishment awaits the guilty. Punishment enriches all of society! You should be thanking me~

Everyone is too stunned to speak. Too stunned to banter.

 

The only thing that gets them moving is... rain...?

A few of them make strangled noises and groans or yelps as water falls from the sky. The sprinklers had activated.

Cold and wet, it rains down and begins to dampen the flaming gazebo to a weakly charred wreck.

 **Uesugi** : What the fuck...?!

 **Gion** : Relax. It's just the fire sprinklers, I imagine.

 **Monokuma** : Actually no. Those are just the sprinklers for the maze!

When the sprinklers stop, they see that eerie fog has begun to rise up from the maze, oozing out into the entrances of each of the four passageways to the different areas. It's a strange atmospheric effect. The chill in the air is intense.

 **Kosaka** : ...Dry ice?

 **Monokuma** : All the plants here are totally real! It sure would be awful if they all dried up! These sprinklers go off four times a day. It was just luck that it went off when it did!

If nothing else, the "rain" was over quickly and it served to stir them from their shock. Even so... the weight of what had just happened...

 **Mimura** : ...You really want one of us to kill another to get out of here.

 **Monokuma** : That's what I've been trying to tell you! And now you know that I've got the power to back it up. Maybe cracking the whip was a good thing. Spare the rod, spoil the child.

 **Uesugi** : This isn't going to go how you want. Like hell we'd even consider killing someone!

 **Monokuma** : Are you sure...? Are you a million percent sure? Are you ready to trust every single person in here with your life...? Even though they have weapons...? Well, alright, that's fine! What you just said is technically what we in the biz call a "death flag", so I look forward to seeing who kills you off first!

 **Yumeka** : That's enough. Not one more word.

Monokuma watches her, confused, tilting its head again. It obviously isn't concerned.

 **Monokuma:**  Alright, alright. I guess I should leave you alone for now. You big kids get moody when someone sets you straight. Remember to check the rules and regulations as I have set forth for you. And let's enjoy our lovely school life together. I'm sure we'll have plenty to discuss next time~! Til then... smell ya later!

...

_Left in our own stupor, stunned and horrified... We were left in silence with those ominous words hanging over us like a dark thundercloud._

_If one of us wants to leave, we need to kill another person._

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?  
> 
> 
> The Fun is Just Beginning!  
>  (Daily Life)  
>  \- - -  
> 
> 
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0 


	9. The Name of the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules and Regulations!
> 
> 1\. Students will live a communal life of peace unless a death occurs.  
> 2\. Nighttime is from 10PM to 10AM. Some areas are off-limits during nighttime. Exercise caution.  
> 3\. Students will not litter. Destroying or tampering with surveillance cameras is strictly prohibited.  
> 4\. Students are free to explore with minimal restrictions.  
> 5\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited. Immediate action will be taken.  
> 6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
> 7\. Unless otherwise specified, punishment means execution.  
> 8\. Additional rules and regulations will be added as necessary.

After the ordeal in the maze, the 16 of them had decided that it was time to regroup. Wet, soggy, and most in a state of shock.

It was actually Kazuko who picked the mansion as the best place to hold a meeting, given that the forest was so dreary, the starship was too cramped, and Kaname wouldn't step foot in the hospital.

The trip through the eerie fog of the hedge maze only made things worse, but following the green ribbon that Kazuko had set up had led them back to the haunted mansion.

Now they were in an informal circle in the haunted mansion. Once or twice, Hirono had to be pulled away from paintings with eyes that followed them. She couldn't keep herself from laughing at how cheesy it all was, laughing so hard that it almost put everyone else at ease. She was having a ball.

There was something unsettling about the place though, Yuzuru thought. Aside from the obvious gags, the mansion was full of tricks where you'd see shadows or figures out of the corner of your eye. With the mansion, there were things where it felt like your eyes were playing tricks on you. And things where what was simple and non-threatening would slowly morph into something frightening. The hallways would periodically get brighter and darker.

And where they were now was the worst of all: The ballroom.

In the ballroom of the mansion - a wide expansive area with columns and glossy tile - the lighting would subtly shift from gentle yellowy tones to more sinister purple. The ceiling had what looked like hand-painted watercolor angels and cherubs, and over time with the lighting, they'd turn to demonic creatures lurking in shadowy mountains.

It was probably an LED screen, someone had reasoned. But it didn't really help in the long run.

The whole place felt like a series of panic attacks.

...

 

**Katsuragi:** I... wanted to apologize for what happened there. It... wasn't my intention to get all of you involved like that. I'm sorry.

He moves some of his hair out of his eyes. There's a doleful look in his eyes.

**Yumeka:** We're just glad no one got blown up.

**Shingyouji:** ...

**Mimura:** We had no way of knowing that the gazebo would explode. It's not your fault.

**Tsukumo:** How did that even happen...?

**Morita:** If I had to guess, using fertilizer or some of the gardening things. Bombs are easier to make than you might imagine.

**Tsukumo:** Y-You can do that?!

**Morita:** ...Maybe I can make a bomb to blow through the walls...?

**Baisho:** As long as you don't blow yourself up by mistake.

An imperceptible smile from Mori.

**Baisho:** ...Or blow up anyone else by mistake.

**Shingyouji:** Or on purpose.

The reality of their situation had put them all at odds with each other, or so it seemed. How next to proceed was anyone's guess.

**Wakamiya:** Right. Anyway. Soooo... What happened in the hedge maze... that was some bullshit. But, what do we do now?

There's nothing but blank stares and confusion, or forlorn glances. There are some who are still numbed by shock.

**Tsukumo:** Do...? What do you mean...? What is there to do?

**Uesugi:** I'm not sure what we can do at this point. Do we... fight back? Try and track down the bear and kill it...? Would that work?

And there are others who look sick with anxiety.

**Yumeka:** Isn't it obvious? We need to plan our escape. Or at the very least, we need to alert the proper authorities.

**Iori:** Yes. The proper authorities are more equipped to deal with these kinds of situations.

**Nakajima:** Yeah, assuming we can actually reach them.

**Yumeka:** We have to! Killing games and things like this... aren't... they just aren't allowed!

And then there are others who seem unwilling to be bothered by how unreasonable the situation is, hiding behind venom and cynicism.

**Zenigata:** Creating killing games isn't allowed? Wow. Did they teach you that in police school?

**Yumeka:** I have no idea! That's also part of the problem!

**Morita:** A Policewoman and an Admiral would be considered missing... Or is that AWOL? Still, I wonder if that's enough to warrant police intervention.

**Tsurumaki:** It's not even that. It's... that we're all technically adults now, if we've all graduated. The police would be much quicker in responding if we were all minors. And I think it's also because... this can't be Hope's Peak. We could be anywhere, and the police would never know. They might even have decided we moved or left voluntarily to... wherever this is. Without our memories, that might even be the case.

**Kosaka:** No way! Ugh that totally sent all the wrong shivers down my spine!

The next voice is a surprise to everyone. It's a surprisingly logical argument.

**Uesugi:** Uh, Youko's still wearing her uniform, right?

All eyes turn to Youko who is indeed dressed like a cop, although wearing black instead of blue.

**Uesugi:** Youko would be a cop in or out of the uniform, but if she's in uniform it means that she was on duty before all this happened, right? Or... just got off work. But someone would definitely be looking for her, right?

**Mimura:** I suppose that's true.

**Gion:** And I would be very surprised if the navy isn't looking for an Admiral.

**Shingyouji:** I may have missed this, but is the Admiral actually an Admiral? ...I know Hope's Peak has some weird and strangely specific titles here and there, but what kind of high school kid can actually be an Admiral? That's pushing even what I can believe.

**Kosaka:** We're sailing into comic book territory. Everyone hold on, this is usually where a retcon comes in.

**Shingyouji:** I mean, I guess it's a more practical skill than that Lucky Student lottery they do sometimes, but... I don't know, it's like, who would let a teenager command an armada? Seems risky and shit.

**Mimura:** I suppose it's as believable as an Olympic athlete among us.

**Uesugi:** H-Hey! I really did win gold. You can be an Olympic athlete in your teens! You just have to be really good! My talent's the only one that really even makes any kind of logical sense, anyway! I mean, who's letting the 15 year old work as a Butler in a mansion? Seems illegal to me. I mean look at all of you. My talent's the only one a teenager might actually be able to do, right?

_I mean... He's not totally wrong..._

**Tsurumaki:** You can make origami at any age... I guess it's more mundane than being an actor or actress.

**Shingyouji** : Like I said, these talents are crazy. And we don't even know if there actually was a Hope's Peak Academy.

**Tsukumo** : So we just got accepted into a prestigious school that didn't exist in the first place...? That makes no sense at all!

**Mimura** : Hope's Peak Academy does exist. I can assure you of that.

**Iori:** ...We're getting off subject. We were discussing the Admiral.

**Katsuragi:**  To answer your question, I couldn't say. Growing up, "Admiral" was just my nickname. But the dossier on me did make it seem as if I'd been named an Admiral. If we are assuming Monokuma has been telling the truth, then I am an Admiral. But it does raise some suspicions about the outside world.

**Nakajima:** Wait, wait, wait... Your nickname was "Admiral"...? And then you became a real Admiral?

**Katsuragi** : That's what Monokuma would have me believe anyway.

**Morita** : Unless it's a lie. Maybe he's lying. Or the "Admiral" is.

**Katsuragi** : If you're skeptical, please look at my dossier. I have nothing to hide from you or anyone else here.

**Tsurumaki:** We have no reason to doubt anyone's story. But we also have no way of confirming anyone's story. If Monokuma can manipulate memories, some of those might also be false. All we have is everyone's word. It's a complicated situation.

**Tsukumo:** That's true, those clippings could all be lies. A very elaborate hoax.

**Tsurumaki:** Actually, given everything that's happening, people would be more likely to lie. Or it would be in their best interest not to tell the truth. That's the kind of situation we're in. If we're in a position where we have to kill each other to escape-

**Shingyouji** : Don't bring that up!

**Tsurumaki** : ...People can lie. Someone might be lying already. Someone might try it if they think it would work for them.

**Tsukumo:** Yeah, until you get caught in a lie, though. Then you're screwed.

**Mimura:** Only if you can find out it's a lie.

**Yumeka:** I don't know. Mr. Hatori has been very... up front about everything.

**Zenigata:** Which could be part of his plan.

**Yumeka:** That's a possibility, but Mr. Hatori has given no indication of being untrustworthy. I'm more of the mind that we should trust in each other, until we have reason to think otherwise.

**Zenigata:** Innocent until proven guilty...? I guess that is something I'd expect a Cop to say.

**Tsukumo:** Youko looks like the "tries really hard to be good no matter what" kind of person.

**Uesugi:** Haha... That's so true! She's always been like that though.

**Tsukumo:** And Ryu seems like the "generally good person with a real mean streak" type.

**Uesugi:** Hahaha... W-Wait, I'm the what type?

**Gion:** Katsuragi, were you admitted as the SHSL Admiral? To the school, I mean.

**Katsuragi:** I was the SHSL Sailor. But my parents are military people. I was always going to be joining the military, and so... I have no idea what happened, exactly. My apologies.

**Nakajima:** I'm... actually kind of envious. That's some trajectory. Must be nice.

**Katsuragi:** ...

There's a moment of silence that passes before he answers her.

**Katsuragi:** I wouldn't know. If I've succeeded, I don't remember.

**Nakajima:** Yeah, but having a plan is... Ah, never mind that's not even helpful right now.

**Iori:** It may be difficult to assume how our lives worked out, but it is as Master Uesugi says... Miss Yumeka is actually a Policewoman that we know of. The police must have a way to get in contact with her, correct?

**Yumeka:** I don't have a phone or radio, if that's what you mean.

**Tsukumo:** So... You know, there was something... I mean, I don't really know, but Monokuma pretty much said we were cut off. But if Youko's really still a Policewoman, then someone _is_ out there looking for her at least... right?

She looks to them all as if looking for a kind of validation in her thought process, though no one looks particularly certain. There's a kind of relaxed timbre to her voice, because if someone is looking for Youko, it means that they might be found.

But it's someone else's voice that kills the almost hopeful mood invariably.

**Roppongi:** How do we know the police are even looking at all? Why would they care?

**Nakajima:** Of course you'd say that. You're so negative.

**Baisho:** Why wouldn't they be looking for her? She's one of their own, right? Not to mention an Admiral is here.

**Roppongi:** Are you stupid? Who do you think is behind this? This isn't your everyday garden variety psychopath. Trust me, I've seen some sick puppies out there, and what they all have in common is that they were totally ordinary and that's why they got caught.

**Morita:** I assume you have a point, or is this just your jaded life experience talking?

**Roppongi:** You seriously don't get it. Who goes to jail nowadays? Thieves, murderers, drug dealers. Ignoring any good guys that end up there somehow, the bad guys are bad, but the reason they're there is because they don't have enough money or power to not be there.

**Morita:** I see. It was too much to expect a logical argument, then.

**Roppongi:** There are people out there that destroy lives with the stroke of a pen. Real monsters and sociopaths, and they punch down and they take from people. They do whatever they want, even if it's violent. And they can get away with it, because they can put pressure on the police or buy the best lawyers imaginable.

**Morita:** ...

**Roppongi:** Face it. There are people out there that slip on banana peels and get sent to prison for life because they didn't have the resources to get someone competent to help them. And there are people that are still free who do all kinds of messed up shit and because they have money, everyone turns the other way. That's how this world really is.

**Baisho:** What are you trying to say, Anzu? Talking like that isn't helping us now.

**Roppongi:** I'm saying, what if the person who did all this is just one of those rich psychopaths? Someone who could buy and sell all of us. Maybe some rich old dude likes to pit people against each other in fucked up scenarios because that's what helps him get off.

**Uesugi:** And... the police aren't coming because he has them in his pocket?

**Shingyouji:** That sounds made up, but whatever.

**Roppongi:** Look around, and really look. See what I see. Maybe you all are used to having money, but I'm not. Each e-Handbook here probably costs a small fortune. But someone got 16 of them, engineered a mechanical bear that talks, locked us in a creepy haunted house somewhere we don't even know where. Did any of you not stop and consider that the person doing all of this wasn't an ordinary person? The one who did this has money and resources. And with that usually comes power. And power likes to do whatever it wants. They might have gotten to the police already and told them to look the other way.

What had started as a rant about classism had slowly become more and more plausible as she continued. It was true enough that there situation was definitely not normal. But did that mean that someone was deliberately looking the other way with them...?

**Yumeka:** That is not the kind of officer I am.

**Roppongi:** Haha... How would you know? And before you start coming at me with the good cop routine, tell me honestly that that there aren't cops out there that are dirty.

**Yumeka:** B-Be that as it may, what you're suggesting is entirely without proof! And what you're suggesting is beyond the scope of most dirty cops, you're talking about a mastermind that abducts people and plays games with their lives, not just someone on the take.

**Mimura:** In her defense, this is a lot of effort spent on this. Even just the memory alterations and the venue of this... "killing game"... imply that the mastermind has money, and presumably power. I can't say she's wrong in that deduction. As for everything else, I don't know. It's all speculation.

**Yumeka:**  Circumstantial evidence will only get you so far. It doesn't prove anything.

**Tsurumaki:** But all we have is circumstantial evidence. The person who did this kidnapped 16 Hope's Peak alumni and put us in this place, and sealed up all the exits. That... isn't something a normal person would do. Or... It's not something a commoner _could_ do.

**Zenigata:** So, what? We're just going to accept that the person who did this is just some rich old guy sipping wine and petting a cat in his lap?

**Kosaka:** Th-That's totally the same image I had in my head...!

**Uesugi:** Dude, same!

**Wakamiya:** Guys, really... This isn't going to help us get out of here...

**Katsuragi:** Arguing and debating over this is childish. We should be more concerned that Monokuma wishes us to harm each other and has abducted us in the first place!

**Wakamiya:** That's... really not where I was going with it...

**Baisho:** There's nothing we can do about being abducted. It... already happened.

**Katsuragi:** That's right. It doesn't matter who, it matters what happens next!

**Tsurumaki** : Yeah, but who might help us get out, right...?

**Iori** : I don't see how.

**Roppongi:** For that matter, how do we know that the person who did all of this doesn't have someone on the inside?

Now that's a thought. Even Yuzuru can't help but stare at the others, a little suspiciously.

 

The 16 of them trade confused, hurt, and suspicious glances at each other. Someone among them... was working against the rest of them...?

 

**Morita:** Now, hold on. That's a very big leap, isn't it?

**Shingyouji:** Seriously. You ended strong, you didn't need to go into conspiracy theory territory.

**Iori:** One of us... works for the mastermind?

**Tsukumo:** You're saying there's a traitor?!

**Zenigata:** It's not really treachery, is it? We're not exactly friends. If you're trusting someone here, you're just being an idiot. Someone looking out for themselves over everyone else isn't a traitor.

**Kosaka** : It is if it's done by deceit. If you're not in any danger, it's totally treachery!

**Nakajima** : We all have weapons though. If we find a traitor, they're in plenty of trouble.

**Wakamiya:** Guys...

**Roppongi:** Maybe the reason the police or the military aren't coming... is because they're all on board with it. Maybe that's why we have a Policewoman and an Admiral here in the first place.

That paints Youko and Katsuragi in very unflattering lights. And for the briefest of seconds, doubt flickers behind everyone's eyes.

Youko's face pales with anger. She's beginning to shake.

**Yumeka:** That's going way too far, Miss Anzu! You cannot go around making false accusations like that! Or any accusations without proof! You're... You're making things up and you should apologize!

**Roppongi:** Like hell.

Anzu turns away, and Youko begins to shake even more. Her face has now begun to turn reddish blue.

**Yumeka:** You have no proof of anything! All you have is baseless accusations. If you've got some kind of concrete proof, then say it or shut your mouth.

**Uesugi:** Y-Youko, calm down...

**Yumeka** : I will not!

It's unusual to see Youko so upset, she's practically turning purple with her anger.

**Yumeka:** From the very first minute you joined us you've had nothing but mean things to say and nothing valuable to contribute. And now you dare to stand there and reduce me to some criminal lackey for no other reason than because you don't trust me and with no proof at all?! You have no idea what I've been through or how I got here! You have no idea how hard I'm working to become a Policewoman so that I can actually do some good in the world! The same world that you've just accepted is out to get you is the same one that I'm trying to change!

Nothing but awkward silence.

**Yumeka** : I've been kidnapped, tagged like an animal, and been subjected to all of this right alongside the rest of you. I don't care if you believe me, but I'm just as helpless here as you all are and I don't deserve to be treated this way! I'm a victim!

It isn't an aggressive move, but Ryu puts himself in front of Youko before she can do anything else, before she says or does something she'll regret.

**Uesugi:** You shouldn't let her get to you. You don't have anything to prove to anyone here, least of all her. I know you didn't do this. I trust you.

**Yumeka:** ...

**Roppongi:** Isn't it strange that those two are the only ones who know each other here? ...Then, maybe the Admiral and the Policewoman are there at the mastermind's behest, and that's their guard dog?

Ryu turns around so fast it makes Anzu jump.

**Wakamiya:** Oh, boy...

**Uesugi:** Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself?! God, I hope you got better when you grew up because high school you is seriously such a bitch!

No one really knows what to say or do at this point. Zenigata is rolling his eyes, while a few of the others can't decide what they should do.

**Wakamiya:** That's enough. Fighting isn't going to help.

Yuzuru moves forward, but Ryu is so much bigger and so much burlier that his voice doesn't quite come across as brave. Ryu ignores him flatly.

**Uesugi:** Where do you get off talking about everyone else when you're here too? How do we know you're not the one working with the mastermind, Anzu? You're an Escape Artist, right? How about you show us how to get out.

**Roppongi:** That's not how it works.

**Uesugi:** Come on, Anzu. Show us the key. Show us your skills. Show us you want to get out, if you actually do.

**Yumeka:** Ryu...

**Roppongi:** Just shut up. I'm done talking.

**Uesugi:** What, you don't like it when people accuse you of things you don't do? Or is this you exercising your right to remain silent? Come on, Anzu, show us your talent. Show us you actually want to get out!

**Gion:** Everyone. Please, calm yourselves.

Marue isn't very tall, but she commands a lot of presence. It's something Yuzuru envies.

She could have shouted that from her megaphone. She could have, but she didn't need to. All she does is step forward, calmly and begins to assess the situation.

**Gion:** Right now, Monokuma is expecting us to kill each other to escape. And that means that he wants us to mistrust each other. Maybe putting Anzu in a position where she couldn't effectively use her powers, or putting two people that know each other together with us, or putting an Admiral in here... were all just ways to divide us.

Her calm sureness is both gentle and intimidating.

**Gion:** But who it is doesn't really matter. What matters now is what we do, and how we react. Moreover, shouting each other down is decidedly unhelpful. There are other things we need to discuss. Things like sleeping arrangements, food, and investigation.

**Wakamiya:** ...

Pure envy.

**Nakajima:** W-Wait, sleeping arrangements...?

**Tsurumaki:** Well, yeah. It took hours just to find each other. It'll be hours before we find a way out... if there is one, I mean. We can't just go on without sleep. Fatigue's just as dangerous as these... rules.

**Iori:** Sleeping here is not ideal, but I suppose there is no other choice.

**Katsuragi:** That's right. In the end, who this is isn't as important as what we do next. What we're doing is only going to exhaust us physically and emotionally.

**Wakamiya** : That's not what you said five minutes ago...

It's petty, but it does get a reaction from Katsuragi, who quickly looks bashful.

**Katsuragi** : I... Yes, you're right.

**Gion:** Let's make arrangements and then we can begin an investigation of how to get out of here.

**Katsuragi:** I agree. And, to avoid conflicts or confusion, we should also go over the rules in our e-Handbooks. And as much as it pains me to say it, we should also ask Monokuma...

**Tsukumo:** What are you going to ask him?

**Morita:** The rules of the killing game, obviously. A game has rules you must abide by. But it's important to understand the possible loopholes and understand your parameters.

**Baisho:** Mori, you seem really... happy. It's frightening.

**Morita:** I'm not excited, exactly.

**Katsuragi:** Fine. But one thing at a time! Now's the time when we should be working together. So, please try not to fight anymore.

**Gion:** Let's go over some of the practical things we need to discuss. And then give each other some breathing room.

Yuzuru sighs. He's been totally overshadowed by Marue and Katsuragi's joint rule.

**Kosaka:** Isn't it nice when mommy and daddy team up?

Hirono laughs loudly and slaps Shngyouji on the back.

**Shingyouji:** ...I dunno. That whole thing kind of made my head hurt.

**Kosaka:** Why?

**Shingyouji:** ...I couldn't figure out who was arguing about who. It was seriously confusing. It's like when you watch a soap opera, and the mousy protagonist girl dresses up all fancy and you don't even recognize her. Seriously, I hate that. I always go through the entire episode not knowing who she is!

**Kosaka:** That... sounds like a you problem... Can't relate.

**Gion:** Enough idle chatter. There are important things to talk about.

**Wakamiya:** ...

_The Hope that I could see... The Hope awakening in everyone else..._

_Something deep inside me is telling me that things are going to get worse before they get better. Does it make me a bad person...? Does not feeling the Hope that they do make me a bad person...?_

_Please let me be wrong..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?  
> The Name of the Game  
> (Daily Life)  
> \- - -  
> 
> 
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0 


	10. Murder for Dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this chapter will be a little exposition heavy and I'm sorry about that; the updated rules and regulations will be on the next chapter]

The sixteen of them stand awkwardly in the haunted ballroom as it begins to turn slowly macabre purple.

 **Wakamiya:** How do you guys want to proceed then?

He tries to keep his voice even, though Yuzuru knows it sounds strained. Marue and the Admiral had begun to assert themselves as leaders, which was good, though some part of Yuzuru was afraid of being overshadowed completely. His inferiority complex wouldn't get the better of him, he decided, but trying to keep it from bothering him at all... was proving difficult.

Hope's Peak had been the way he'd planned on making a name for himself, standing out at last. It wasn't fame he wanted, but to be recognized and appreciated. Among everyone gathered, though... his personality faded into the background.

He couldn't match Hirono's exuberance. He couldn't match Mimura's shrewd deductions. He couldn't play hero like the Admiral or Youko... he wasn't a strong athlete like Ryu or Imari, and he didn't have the biting with that Anzu or Zenigata did.

Even the remaining members were unique in their own way.

It was difficult knowing that his ability was basically SHSL Okay-ish.

 **Wakamiya:** Are we exploring or talking to the bear?

 **Morita:** I vote for the bear. But, I don't mind either way. It would work better if we were all here for that though.

 **Tsurumaki:** That's true. I think it would be a good idea to coordinate our efforts first. And then when we have a plan, we can go off.

 **Nakajima:** Alright. That sounds... reasonable.

 **Tsukumo:** So... coordination, then! Uhh... What... do we do then...?

 **Katsuragi:** For the time being, we should nominate someone to stay here and watch over our bags. I think it would be more expedient to use the time we have to do some investigating.

 **Roppongi:** We only just got together, and you want us to go back out...?

 **Baisho:** I'm not too tired. I don't mind going back out there. Now that I know this place is just trying to scare me, I'm not even a little scared!

Imari gives a ready pose.

 **Nakajima:** At least the athletes should go out and do something. The others can stay behind if they really want to. There might be heavy lifting involved. If someone watches our stuff, we can go out and not worry about lugging around the extra weight.

There seems to be a clear push for exploration, and Yuzuru definitely does want to explore more now that everyone's been found.

 **Yumeka:** Is exploring right now a good idea, though?

 **Uesugi:** Come on, Youko! We can team up! It'll be like a scavenger hunt!

 **Yumeka:** It's not that. I mean...

There's a moment where she looks uncertainly at her e-Handbook.

 **Yumeka:** Is it... really okay to go out right now? We don't know how any of this works, so...

 **Roppongi:** I can't believe I'm saying it, but I agree with the Cop. You want all of us to just walk around when one of us could possibly be trying to murder everyone?

 **Kosaka:** A miraculous twist, two great enemies now unite as comrades in logic!

 **Katsuragi:** I did suggest that someone stay behind to watch over the bags. Does anyone volunteer?

 **Tsurumaki:** I don't think it's a good idea to leave one person here with our stuff. Actually it's probably not a good idea to leave anyone alone at all.

 **Baisho:** Are you afraid someone will look through your bag?

 **Tsurumaki:** It's not just that.

There's a thoughtfulness to Kaname's expression. It's so at odds with how frazzled she was in the hospital, but Yuzuru can see that while Kaname might not be the most stand-out member of their group, she's definitely logical. It isn't as mechanical as how Marue acts, but Kaname is at least thinking.

 **Tsurumaki:** If it were just our dossiers, that would be fine... But most of us still have our weapons in our bags. If someone felt like it, they could steal them.

 **Zenigata:** That's a good point. It would be really troublesome if someone used someone else's weapon to frame them.

 **Mimura:** Not just that. Keep in mind, that with the exception of a few, we don't know who has what weapon. A smart killer might kill someone and switch weapons with someone. Or create discord by switching everyone's weapons. Not only would it be confusion, but fingerprints would not be reliable evidence.

...

 **Kosaka:** ...I just got all the bad kinds of shivers again.

 **Iori:** I... did as well.

 **Morita:** Approach things mathematically. There are 16 of us.

 **Uesugi:** Right, so... Uhh... wait, what are you suggesting?

 **Morita:** 4, 8, 12, 16.

 **Uesugi:** 20, 24, 28, uhh... 32? You just keep adding 4, right?

 **Tsukumo:** He... didn't want you to do multiplication tables, Ryu.

 **Morita:** There are 16 of us. So we can divide into 4 equal groups of 4. One can stay here and watch over the bags.

A smirk crosses Yuzuru's face.

 **Wakamiya:** I nominate Anzu and Renji for the group that watches over our stuff.

 **Roppongi:** Does that mean I get to sit down and take a rest? Sold.

 **Zenigata:** Do I even want to know why you asked us to stay...?

He tries not to sound smug or sarcastic, but it still seeps through.

 **Wakamiya:** Because you two are too suspicious to let anyone else touch anything, but you're also both the type who'd go snooping. It'll keep you two in check.

 **Roppongi:** ...

 **Zenigata:** ...

_There was... probably a better way to phrase that. But... Oh well!_

**Gion:** I'll also stay behind. When the groups are done exploring they can come back here. I don't mind staying to coordinate their efforts.

 **Yumeka:** We just need one more person to stay behind.

 **Mimura:** I will.

Confused eyes turn to Mimura.

 **Kosaka:** Hisui wants to stay behind? How shocking. I totally expected he'd be out there trying to sleuth and snoop.

 **Mimura:** Without clocks around, we can't really tell people when to come back. So if you're gone for too long, I can go out and find you and tell you to come back.

A small pause.

 **Mimura:** And I don't snoop. I investigate.

 **Morita:** Then for the first group...

 **Baisho:** I'd like to go with you, Mori.

 **Nakajima:** W-Wait, really? That's... unexpected.

 **Kosaka:** Love flourishes in even the harshest of situations.

 **Baisho:** It's not that.

She answers flatly.

 **Baisho:** I have questions about the maze, so I wanted the expert.

 **Morita:** That's fine by me. Yuzuru, Kazuko, you should come too.

 **Tsukumo:** Wait, you're picking me...?

 **Wakamiya:** You make it sound like you've never been picked for a team before.

There's a shocked face that she gives before immediately covering.

 **Tsukumo:** It's... It's just that I don't really know what I can do... I mean...

 **Morita** : No one's expecting you to solve all our problems, Kazuko. Just come along and help. You have an eye for detail, you should be good at it.

 **Tsukumo** : R-Right... That's fine. I'll do that.

...

 **Katsuragi:** Kosaka, myself, Iori, and Tsurumaki should be one group then.

 **Iori:** You decided that very quickly.

 **Katsuragi:** We don't have the time to wait around and do nothing, do we? There were also things I wanted to do that I believe you three would be the best for.

 **Tsurumaki** : Like what?

 **Katsuragi** : Like mapping the maze itself. We shouldn't simply rely on Tsukumo's ribbons to get around. It's better to have a full understanding of our surroundings.

 **Kosaka** : Oh! I just got a great idea!

 **Iori** : Which is...?

 **Kosaka** : A surprise. But it'll be loud, so no one get scared if you hear me screaming.

A flash of uncertainty passes Iori's face. He quickly clears his throat and adjusts his glasses with his gloved hands, trying to remain professional.

 **Iori** : I'm already scared...

 **Kosaka:** I will search for clues like I've never searched before!

 **Yumeka:** Then... Ryu, me, Miss Natsuko, and Mr. Kunihiko?

 **Shingyouji:** Right, I'm with the big guy and the Cop?

 **Nakajima:** And me.

 **Shingyouji:** Yeah, you too.

She rolls her eyes.

 **Katsuragi** : Then we have our groups. So I think now we should- 

. . .

**???** : You're all getting along so well!

From nowhere in particular, it was him again.

 **Monokuma:** Howdy, folks! You guys sure are getting cozy!

 **Uesugi:** It's him again...

Ryu's eyes instantly harden with hatred.

 **Monokuma:** I missed you too, my love! Does your body remember me?

 **Uesugi:** Shut up.

 **Gion:** Do you want something?

 **Monokuma:** What's that?

 **Gion:** ...You didn't just come to spoil the mood, did you?

 **Monokuma:** Spoil the mood? I'm always the life of the party! And you all can be the death at the party!

 **Iori:** I think he's running out of material. 

 **Tsurumaki:** Monokuma seems like the type of person who needs to work off others but isn't good on his own.

 **Iori:** Except he's not a "person"...

 **Monokuma:** Hey, hey, hey! I can hear you!

 **Katsuragi:** Just get on with it. What do you want?

 **Monokuma:** Geez, who died and made you SHSL Student Council President?

 **Katsuragi:** ...

 **Monokuma:** If you must know, I'm here to give out the grand prize!

_Grand prize...? A prize for what?_

**Roppongi:** There's a prize?

There's nothing but confused looks and stunned silence.

 **Monokuma:** Of course it figures that my rowdy students would pipe down once I mention a prize. Honestly... I shouldn't have to thank you for basic courtesy, you know!

 **Roppongi:** Quit fucking around, what's the prize for and who won it?

 **Monokuma:** The prize was for meeting everyone for the first time! Surely, you remember the jaunty tune that played on your e-Handbooks, no?

 **Shingyouji:** That stupid song...? What about it?

 **Nakajima:** That only played when everyone... Wait... That played when we met everyone?

 **Monokuma:** Ding ding ding! We have a winner! ...Though, no prize for common sense.

 **Tsurumaki:** Meeting everyone triggered the song to play. I had no idea it was a race or a contest.

 **Monokuma:** Consider it a **Lottery** of sorts! Buuuut... like all competitions, even this lovely Killing Game of ours, there can be only one winner!

 **Wakamiya:** The winner...? The winner would be the first person to hear the jingle. But that means...

_The only people who could have met everyone... would be the people who went to go find the last four. And the first person whose e-Handbook went off was..._

**Monokuma:** Congratulations to Kosaka Hirono, our grand prize winner! Let's give our Final Girl a round of applause!

He and Mimura turn to face Hirono, who looks as confused as everyone else. No one knows what to say. Even as Monokuma's shrill voice fades, and even as Monokuma begins to clap lightly, no one knows what to say or do.

 **Kosaka** : I... I won...? _Me_?

 **Monokuma:** You were the first one to receive my masterpiece jingle on your e-Handbook!

 **Mimura:** Is that really fair though...? Wakamiya and myself were also there. We had met the same number of people when we came across the last people.

 **Monokuma:** ...

 **Wakamiya:** Don't look at me, I don't really care about the prize.

 **Kosaka:** S-So...

 **Monokuma:** Can't you hear properly? The first person to receive the jingle is the winner, not the first person to see everyone first with their own two eyes! It doesn't matter who else was there, it matters who was first! Take it up with the program!

 **Wakamiya:** This was all decided by a computer program...?

 **Monokuma:** Don't sweat the small stuff! It's time to give our leading lady her prize.

 **Kosaka:** I'm... not sure I want it.

Monokuma ignores her completely. He suddenly produces a card from... somewhere? And hands it to Hirono.

She looks perplexed as she takes it, reading every word. There's a momentary flash of shock, and her face drains of color. It's scarier than any of the fake faces Hirono has put on before, because this is real and for some reason it's scared even her. Someone who had no fear of the haunted house... is terrified of what the card says.

 **Kosaka:** What... What...?!

 **Roppongi:** What does it say?

 **Kosaka:** I can... I can... kill someone.

Hirono's voice dies in her throat but everyone looks alarmed just by the mention of "kill".

 **Monokuma:** Allow me to explain!

Suddenly the lights dim and something comes up on the monitor. It looks to be a copy of the card, except they can all see what it says in a zoomed in version.

 

**The grand prize winner is given a special honor! He or she may commit a murder and escape with no consequences!**

...

......

. . . . . .

Time seemed to stretch there, seconds felt like minutes. And all the while, as the lights returned, fifteen pairs of eyes turned to Hirono, who was looking very lost and confused. Her normal chipper demeanor was now muted, and for the first time since they'd met, she looked like she wanted to run away and hide.

 **Kosaka:** I... I don't...

 **Monokuma:** Given that she's our winner, she gets a **Get Out of Trial Free card**! If you happen to fall into her clutches, she gets to get out of here with no Class Trial! The blackened will escape!

 **Morita:** Hold on.

Monokuma: Hm?

 **Morita:** Doesn't that directly go against the rules you gave us? The "blackened" only gets to go free if they're not discovered. Does that mean she can murder in front of everyone...? And what's this about a trial?

 **Monokuma:** That prize there means that the lovely Miss Hirono gets to leave, regardless of whether or not she's discovered. Guilt is only established in a Class Trial.

_Guilt is only established in a Class Trial? ...I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around what that's supposed to mean._

**Morita:** That's the part that doesn't make sense. You-

 **Monokuma:** Weeeeell... I was going to wait until one of you offed someone but I guess I should explain... When a dead body is discovered, the surviving students will meet up to decide who did it! You'll investigate, and then we hold the beloved and reviled Class Trial! After a Class Trial, which involves debate and testimony, you'll vote on who you think did it!

_Then... the killer would need to hide their guilt... kill in secret... and get away with it._

Yuzuru's head suddenly hurts trying to comprehend everything.

 **Katsuragi:** If we discover the killer, it means they don't escape. And if we don't identify them, they do escape?

 **Monokuma:** You got it!

 **Nakajima:** W-Wait... So if someone kills someone and we don't get it right, they go free. And if we do get it right, we go back to sharing our lives with a murderer?!

 **Monokuma:** Of course not! Don't be silly! Actions have consequences! A proper society, even one constructed for the betterment of humanity has consequences. Laws, rules, societal norms and mores. Chaos only brings anarchy. Games have rules, and rules mean penalties and consequences. And consequences have... "punishments".

 **Tsurumaki** : I'm not sure I caught all of that.

But Shingyouji's expression has darkened considerably. And he's not the only one.

 **Shingyouji** : He's saying if a killer gets found out, they get punished.

 **Tsurumaki** : Then... that means...

 **Iori:**  "Unless otherwise specified, punishment means execution."

 **Monokuma:** What a good little primate you are! You read the rules~!

 **Baisho:** Execution...? You can't possibly mean...?

_I hate to admit it... but the bear made the gazebo blow up. He could kill us at any time. There's no reason to believe he wouldn't really execute us._

**Monokuma:**  Usually this speech is reserved for the first trial, but... You know, this really isn't as much fun without a dead body. Anyone want to volunteer for a demonstration...?

 **Tsukumo:** Hell no!

 **Monokuma:** If the blackened is discovered in the Class Trial, they will be punished. And if not... I punish all of you instead! It's a classic hidden traitor game! Only, you get to play with your lives instead.

 **Zenigata:** Hidden traitor, huh. How apt.

 **Baisho** : No one here is a traitor though.

 **Zenigata** : We haven't decided that at all. And besides... Anyone who kills has a strong motive to conceal their guilt now that we finally understand. Someone who kills has pretty much declared war against the rest of the group. That sounds like a traitor to me.

 **Monokuma:** The blackened can lie, cheat, and steal. Do whatever it takes to get to victory!

 **Gion:** Except, Kosaka is exempt from that rule. Correct?

 **Monokuma:** Yup~! At least for this round.

_This round...? There's going to be more than one...?!_

**Shingyouji:** What you're saying is that if what's-her-face kills someone, she gets out of here with no Trial. But what about us?

 **Monokuma:** Oh, well, that's very simple...

A pregnant pause.

 **Monokuma:** You die!

 **Nakajima:** D-Die...?!

 **Monokuma:** That's how the blackened works. They get to kill who they want, how they want. And if they get away with it, it's your heads on the chopping block.

 **Tsurumaki:** Hirono can bypass all the rules and kill someone. She essentially can win the game in an instant.

 **Monokuma:** Yup, yup! Now you've got it!

 **Kosaka:** But...

All eyes go back to Hirono, who's begun to shake.

 **Kosaka:** I... don't want to kill anyone... I've... I've only ever killed people in movies! And they were bad guys! That's what the heroine does! I can't kill anyone for real! I won't do it! I won't, I won't, I won't!

 **Monokuma:** Huh?

 **Kosaka:** I don't want this! I'm not going to kill anyone!

 **Monokuma:** I gave you a winning **Lottery** ticket, and you don't want it?

Hirono angrily looks at the ticket and almost makes a motion to tear it up. It's Youko who quickly grabs her hand.

 **Yumeka:** Don't. The rules say you aren't allowed to litter. He... would punish you. Don't do anything reckless.

She seems to grasp her own mortality all at once, shaking as she looks at the ticket.

 **Monokuma:** And all tickets are non-transferrable! Only you can get away with murder for free this round. Use it or don't, that's up to you! Throw away the ticket, rip it up into a million pieces, the prize is still all yours... if you want it.

 **Katsuragi:** Why would you introduce such a capricious rule like that. Doesn't that run counter to your intentions?

 **Monokuma:** What what?

 **Katsuragi:** You went through a lot of trouble to gather us all here, gave us all weapons, and altered our memories. Are you really okay with letting one person just get away with murder and having it all end like this? You'd throw everything away, just like that?

 **Monokuma:** ...

There seems to be some indication that Monokuma is thinking that over, but quickly bounces back.

 **Monokuma:** The best laid plans of bears and men often go awry! I am but a humble servant of humanity! Do what thou wilt! As long as you play by the rules, how the game ends is up to you!

 **Mimura:** ...

 **Nakajima:** I know what you're doing. And I don't like it.

 **Monokuma:** You know what I'm doing? Are you a wizard?! Can you see the future?!

 **Nakajima:** Shut up!

 **Monokuma:** Then again, SHSL Clairvoyant still seems like a person everyone hates, sooooo...

Kazuko and Youko are there, trying to keep Hirono from falling apart, but she looks so lost.

 **Nakajima:** You're making her a target. You're making people afraid of her, so someone might kill her to keep from getting killed themselves. I know what you're doing.

 **Monokuma:** Gasp! She really is the SHSL Clairvoyant! She's a witch! Burn her! ...Wait, that feels like deja vu too... Uhhh...

 **Morita:** Since we're on the subject of the rules, let me ask you a few questions.

No surprise that Mori wants to have an in-depth discussion on the rules. That's what he'd wanted from the very beginning after all.

 **Monokuma:** Really? Haven't I done enough exposition...? You guys are so needy!

 **Morita:** I need to know how this game works. Or no one can be expected to play it fairly.

 **Monokuma:** ...If you ask too many questions, you get rid of all the plot twists. I don't want this to be boring~

 **Tsukumo** : If Hirono gets to go free and we all die, then doesn't that get rid of all the plot twists? You're already revealing how the story is supposed to go. Don't act like you care. You're just... You're just doing whatever you want anyway...

 **Monokuma** : I assure you there are good reasons for everything I do!

 **Tsukumo** : Quit fucking around! This isn't a game, this is our lives!

 **Monokuma:** It could be both~!

 **Morita** : Enough. Answer me. Now.

 **Monokuma** : ...

Mori's eyes narrow like a snake under the flower, about to bite.

 **Morita:** Your job as Headmaster means you have to answer our questions. Your role as Headmaster is to facilitate this game. Do your damn job.

Monokuma begins to breathe hard, almost... excited?

 **Monokuma:** Being reprimanded so forcefully... Hah... Ha... I might transform...!

 **Uesugi:** That's relatable but still really gross.

 **Shingyouji:** That's relatable...?

 **Monokuma:** Okay, okay, just ask and maybe I'll answer.

 **Morita:** As I understand it, we just need to kill to escape. In that case, isn't it equally likely that someone might just kill the other 15 students?

 **Zenigata:** ...

 **Uesugi:** Shit, man. That was dark.

 **Gion:** By killing all 15, you effectively eliminate all your competition. It would be difficult, I guess... But it's less risky than a trial, probably.

 **Uesugi** : Oh, shit, no. If anyone tries to kill everyone, you better believe I'll kick their ass.

 **Iori** : An Olympic martial artist does make a difficult quarry...

 **Tsukumo** : Unless Ryu starts killing people?

 **Uesugi** : You think I would?!

 **Monokuma:** No, no, no! Serial killers are so cliche! I won't allow it!

 **Tsurumaki:** Is it a serial killer or a spree killer when you kill 15 in quick succession...?

 **Iori:** That is not what matters.

 **Monokuma:** To keep you crazy kids from making a crazy mess, here's a crazy new rule: each blackened may only kill up to 2 students! No crazypants bloodbaths allowed!

 **Katsuragi** : Ironic given that he'd kill the rest of us without hesitation if Kosaka killed someone.

 **Kosaka** : ...

 **Morita:** Interesting. And what if two people work together? Do they each get-

 **Uesugi:** C-Come on, man, quit asking scary things! We shouldn't be-

 **Morita:** What we shouldn't do is go forward without knowing how far we can push things. If you want to stand there and avoid the truth, fine. But you won't get me killed.

 **Uesugi:** ...

 **Yumeka:** If someone kills two people, and another person helps them...

Monokuma looks like he's deflating. His will to live, evaporating.

 **Monokuma:** Each killing may have an accomplice, but only the one who did the killing gets any chance of the reward. Whether you want to be an accomplice or not... That's up to you and your blackened conspirator!

 **Yumeka:** So, there's no point in working with a killer. The accomplice won't get out.

 **Zenigata:** It's more than that. The killer would get out, but the accomplice would be punished like the rest of us. Only an idiot would let that happen.

 **Wakamiya:** But what if a killer enlists an accomplice and they both kill?

 **Baisho:** Two blackened would... split the vote.

 **Mimura:** But that is a good way to confuse people.

 **Monokuma:** There can only be one!

 **Yumeka:** One...?

 **Monokuma:** Each trial may only have one true culprit, one true blackened. If two people kill, the one who kills first is the true blackened. The other death is... meaningless!

 **Roppongi:** Meaningless...?! Like, it won't be counted?!

 **Monokuma:** The dead will stay dead, of course. But that second killer won't get to graduate. No prize, nothing, nada! Sooo... if there is a second killer, it doesn't really matter if you figure out who killed who in their case. They're just another dead body, a senseless killing. But if you're a fan of senseless killing, then just wait until the investigation and then kill kill kill!

There seems to be a languid pause, as if Monokuma is considering what to say next.

 **Monokuma:** I feel like I need to hibernate for a while...

 **Kosaka:** I... I don't want this prize. Take it back.

The light and color have come back to Hirono's face.

 **Monokuma:** No take backs! Use it or lose it! I don't care! Just be glad you got something at all!

He shouts and Hirono looks like she wants to cry. From the way that people are avoiding her, it's clear why. In the Killing Game, Hirono has taken a substantial lead.

 **Shingyouji:** We done yet? ...There's so much talky talk, I'd rather just get on with this.

 **Baisho:** I actually have a question.

 **Monokuma:** ...

 **Baisho:** It's unrelated to killing, I promise. I just wanted to clarify something real quick.

 **Monokuma:** Real quick...? Fine. Lay it on me!

 **Baisho:** This thing about restricted areas...

 

**2\. Nighttime is from 10PM to 10AM. Some areas are off-limits during nighttime. Exercise caution.**

**Baisho:** ...I understand the concept of restricted areas, but how are we supposed to know when they're restricted? There are no clocks in here.

 **Monokuma:** Hmmm... Weeeeeell... There's a **secret clock** you could say...

 **Uesugi:** Huh?

 **Monokuma:** You should investigate and maybe you'll find it!

 **Baisho:** But you can't have a clock be secret! We... need to know.

 **Monokuma:** For now, don't worry about restricted areas. If we make it past this round, we'll go somewhere with clocks, I promise!

 **Morita:** Make sure you add all of these rules to the e-Handbooks. Immediately.

 **Monokuma:** Oooh... I'm getting a bad case of the doki-dokis if you know what I mean.

 **Morita:** Shut up and do it.

 **Baisho:** Please, hold on! We're... moving to somewhere else...?

 **Monokuma:** That's for me to know and some of you to find out!

 **Katsuragi:** ...

 **Monokuma:** Soooooo... If that's all, I'm gonna go!

 **Iori:** Hold on.

 **Monokuma:** Now what?!

Iori crosses his arms, bored and angry. He looks like a petulant child, ineffectual but still angry.

 **Iori:** How long do you think you can keep this up?

 **Monokuma:** ...

 **Iori:** How long do you think you can subject us to this?

 **Monokuma:** There's no time limit.

 **Tsurumaki:** Someone's going to find us. You can't do this indefinitely.

 **Monokuma:** You make it sound like someone's looking for you. Or that someone cares you're missing. Obviously that's not the case. Really though. Going over this old thing again and again and again... You really know how to beat a dead horse.

 **Tsurumaki:** Excuse me?

The disbelief flutters over her face.

 **Monokuma:** I keep telling you and telling you, but you just don't want to listen.

 **Wakamiya:** You can't really expect us to believe that no one's out there... Our families. Loved ones. I mean... If we graduated then that means some of us must have actual lives so maybe-

 **Monokuma:** Believe what you want! If you want some cold hard facts... Think about your food supply. You're free to resist all you like, but people do crazy things when pushed to extremes. You can talk and talk and be all high and mighty, but are you sure that no one else here is tempted? Are you sure no one else here won't become tempted? ...When you're on your fifth day with nothing but distrust and Despair and your food's starting to get low, you'll realize that Hope won't keep you fed~

 **Gion:** ...

 **Monokuma:** Kay, byeeeeeeeeeeee~!

_He scurried away, taking advantage of the shocked silence. After so many shocks, you'd have thought we couldn't get surprised like that anymore. But... He always managed to do it._

**Monokuma:** Wait, hold on! I forgot something important!

 **Uesugi:** Uwah! He came back!

 **Monokuma:** I forgot to give out the silver medal!

 **Gion:** Silver medal?

 **Monokuma:** I already gave out the grand prize, but there's a prize here for the runner-up! Because I'm so nice, I prepared a second prize! It's not as good, but...

 **Zenigata:** The person whose e-Handbook rang out second, then.

_Oh, great..._

Monokuma strides over to Yuzuru proudly.

 **Monokuma:** Here you go! Your runner up prize! You know, you sure make a habit out of this, huh?

 **Wakamiya:** Just shut up and give it to me...

Monokuma reaches out and hands him what looks like a sticker. Considering Hirono's prize was on a card, he isn't totally surprised, but...

 **Monokuma:** You came in second place, so you know what that means~

...

.......

 

**No prize for First Loser!**

...

 **Monokuma:** Second place is just a nice way of saying First Loser! Hahahahahaaaaa...

 **Katsuragi:** ...

Monokuma: Upupu... Wear it with shame!

And Monokuma disappears again.

He crumples up the sticker and puts it in his bag. He'd have to wait to throw that away.

 **Wakamiya:** Pass.

Yuzuru rolls his eyes.

_He came back just to make fun of me._

**Katsuragi:** Don't forget... littering is prohibited.

 **Wakamiya:** Then you take it.

 **Katsuragi:** I... don't want it.

 **Wakamiya:** Then shut up.

 **Katsuragi:** R-Right. Sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?
> 
> Murder for Dummies  
> (Daily Life)  
> \- - -
> 
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0


	11. Blow, Ill Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rules and Regulations!**  
>  It is the responsibility of all students to know and be aware of the school regulations! Ignorance is no excuse!
> 
> 1\. Students will live a communal life of peace where they may spend their time as they see fit.  
> 2\. Nighttime is from 10PM to 10AM. Some areas are off-limits during nighttime. Exercise caution.  
> 3\. Students will not litter. Destroying or tampering with surveillance cameras is strictly prohibited.  
> 4\. Students are free to explore with minimal restrictions. Any restricted areas will be announced every morning... You snooze, you lose!  
> 5\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited.  
> 6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
> 7\. Unless otherwise specified, punishment means execution.  
> 8\. The Body Discovery Announcement will play after 3 or more people (not including the killer) find the body.  
> 9\. After each death, there is a period of investigation followed by the Class Trial. Attendance to the Class Trial is mandatory for all surviving students.  
> 10\. If the blackened is exposed during the Class Trial, then only they will receive punishment  
> 11\. If the blackened is not exposed during the Class Trial, then everyone else will receive punishment, and the blackened is free to leave.  
> 12\. A single blackened can only kill up to 2 students.  
> 13\. In the event of a blackened with an accomplice, only the blackened may receive the reward or punishment. The accomplice gets nothing.  
> 14\. In the event of multiple blackened students, the first student to have killed is considered the "true blackened", and only they will be the subject of the Class Trial. Only the true blackened may receive the reward or punishment; first come, first served!  
> 15\. Additional rules and regulations will be added as necessary.

_The four of us - me, Kazuko, Mori, and Imari - made our way towards the hedge maze to begin our investigation. Suffice it to say, overall mood wasn't great. There was a lot of confusion mixed with desperation as we all left with our groups._

 

They made their way to the maze, the four of them together. They'd followed the ribbons from the mansion into the clearing, going along the path of the green ribbon. The charred remains of the gazebo were old news to them. A shudder of recognition, and then they purposefully ignored it.

The sound of crunching caught their attention.

Mori, Imari, and Yuzuru turned... to Kazuko.

 **Tsukumo:** ...What?

She answered them with her mouth full.

 **Baisho:** What are you eating?

 **Tsukumo:** One of my rations. I... was hungry.

They'd all been given some kind of military rations, and a few things of water. That had been given to them since the beginning of the "game", and it had been in their bags. It wasn't a lot, but it would hold them over for a while. Something like a week if they all took their time... But Yuzuru got the impression that not all of them would be able to make it last that long.

 **Morita:** You're really going to eat one of those?

 **Tsukumo:** I was hungry.

 **Morita:** I'm not judging you for that. It's...

He makes a face.

 **Morita:** I can't imagine those taste any good.

 **Wakamiya:** I think you're supposed to heat those up.

 **Tsukumo:** ...

She shrugs.

 

 **Wakamiya:** What... does it taste like?

Morbid curiosity crossed Yuzuru's mind. He knew he was going to have to eat at least one before all of this was over, but the thought of it was... not ideal.

 **Tsukumo:** It's not... awful? This kind of tastes like... meat. And chalk.

_Meat and chalk...?!_

**Wakamiya:** That sounds awful.

 **Tsukumo:** It tastes better than it smells. I think you're supposed to heat this up, but...

 **Wakamiya** : Yeah, I just said that.

She shrugs.

 **Baisho:** You're... not very fussy with food.

She looks almost bashful.

 **Tsukumo:** It's a habit. I used to spend hours sewing things and making clothes, so I'd go long periods without eating. When I get really in the zone like that, logic and sense don't factor in. And it'd suck if I got food stains or something on the clothes I make. I got used to eating anything that was on hand after. Didn't matter what.

 **Baisho:** It didn't matter...?

For Imari, who had been on an athletic diet for as long as she could remember, she couldn't even imagine it.

 **Tsukumo:** Not really. My parents were never that great at making food. So I'd eat whatever, charred or not. This isn't the worst thing I've ever eaten. And everything I make tastes like... survival. So... this isn't so bad.

_I'm afraid to ask but..._

_But..._

_I just need to know!_

**Wakamiya:** What was the worst thing you've ever eaten?

 **Tsukumo:** Worst as in taste, or worst as in what it did to me? I once went almost two days without eating because I was working so hard. When I got done, I was really desperate and dizzy. I don't know what came over me, but then there I was eating toothpaste.

_Oh dear..._

**Morita:** I'm... afraid for you.

 **Tsukumo:** H-Hey, that only happened once. And I was only eight...

 **Morita** : It's like you subjected yourself to your own sweatshop.

 **Tsukumo** : Geniuses do whatever's necessary!

 **Morita:** That's some ego.

 **Tsukumo** : I'm SHSL Seamstress. If I'm not a genius at what I do, then why would they give me that title?

She looks oddly smug now.

She finishes eating and wipes her mouth. She almost looks like she wants to wipe her hands on her red dress, but thinks twice. It must be her own design. It would be like wiping your mouth with your own manuscript.

_Is it scarier that she ate toothpaste, or that she was working all-nighters on clothes at eight years old? I guess it is dedication._

 

 **Morita:** You still have the wrapper, right?

 **Tsukumo:** What?

 **Morita:** I mean, you didn't litter, right?

 **Tsukumo:** Oh, of course not. I threw it in the garbage can.

Garbage can...?

 **Wakamiya:** What garbage can?

 **Tsukumo:** The one in the clearing. It was right where we came in, you didn't see it?

 **Wakamiya:** I wasn't looking that closely, I guess.

 **Morita:** Anyway... What did you want my help for, Imari?

 **Baisho:** Come with me, a little further into the maze.

The four of them walk a few steps into the maze. The hedges are still dewy from their impromptu shower. The dry ice fog has long dissipated.

It's only a few steps and then she stops.

 **Baisho:** ...What's your opinion on the maze?

 **Morita:** My opinion? As what...? I'm a Kadoka. I study flower arranging. I'm hardly a botanist.

 **Tsukumo** : Yeah, but even someone who does flower arranging must know stuff about plants, right? Like what they are, how to identify them, what they mean in flower language?

 **Morita** : ...

_Actually what do you do in flower arranging...? I have no idea._

**Baisho:** This hedge... Is it a bush, or ivy?

Mori looks skeptical of her questions, but goes forward to inspect it.

The hedges in the maze are a dark green with some grey spotting, possibly suffering from the lack of sunlight. Up close, they're weirdly exotic looking, almost like ivy, but the stems are thorny and sturdy, more like a shrub than a climbing vine.

Yuzuru doesn't know enough about plants to understand them, but he's sure he's never seen a plant like that before.

 **Morita:** ...Thorny vines. That's a dramatic choice. Though I'm not sure where we are, I doubt these are native to the Pacific.

 **Wakamiya** : What makes you say that?

 **Morita** : Because rich people who build things like this do whatever they want and usually don't think about what could be an invasive species or not. The fact that they're thorny makes me question the builder's common sense. If they don't care about the people who visit the maze, why would they care about the environment? The haunted house is full of design choices like that.

 **Baisho** : Like what?

 **Morita** : I haven't seen any emergency exits around. Not that they wouldn't be blocked off, I'm sure, but emergency exits are just standard. Especially in a haunted house, there are people who can't handle horror and would need to get out. Not counting things like fire or health emergencies.

 **Wakamiya** : What about the sprinklers? Don't they work for fire?

 **Morita** : That would only work if the fire broke out here. But when we were in the mansion, I didn't see any fire sprinklers or fire alarms for that matter. My main concern is the maze, though.

 **Tsukumo:** The plants aren't poisonous are they?!

 **Morita:** Probably not. This place is a nightmare, but even as decoration thorns are too much. It's only a question of when someone gets hurt. Suppose a kid gets lost and hurt by the thorns, or a toddler tries eating the plants? Kids are always putting things in their mouths. 

 **Wakamiya:**  Who would bring a toddler to a haunted house?

 **Morita:** You'd be surprised.

Imari shakes her head before looking at the hedges seriously. The dark green ivy isn't that well-maintained. They aren't growing wild, but some of the branches jut out sharply. They look more like a shrub or blackberry bush than a real vine.

 **Baisho:** Can you climb them? Or go through them?

 **Morita:** Excuse me?

 **Baisho:** Could someone climb over them? I couldn't climb them, could I?

Looking again, the wall was taller than Imari was, by at least eight inches, maybe more. And in some places, the thorny branches reached up well beyond the hedge wall.

 **Morita:** ...Not without really hurting themselves.

 **Baisho:** ...

 **Morita:** Why are you asking?

 **Baisho:** I was concerned about whether someone could avoid the maze entirely. If instead of walking it, you could go over, or go through it somehow.

 **Tsukumo:** Lemme see.

Kazuko moves forward and pushes some of the vines out of the way.

 **Wakamiya:** You're going to hurt your hands that way if you're not careful.

 **Tsukumo:** I'm a Seamstress, do you know how many times I've stabbed myself with needles by accident? My hands were made for this.

 **Morita:** And bandages were made for what's going to happen to your hands.

She ignores him and reaches forward and in.

 **Tsukumo:** ...There's a wall. Like stone or brick. No way you could go through it.

She pulls her hand back, and it's all scratched up from the thorns, though it doesn't bother her in the slightest.

 **Morita:** As you can see...

He gestures to her hand.

 **Morita:** The only option would be to climb the hedges. And I doubt you could without breaking some of the vines, or hurting your hands and feet. Or both.

 **Tsukumo:** It doesn't hurt that bad.

 **Wakamiya:** Your... hand is covered in scratches though. And you're bleeding.

 **Morita:** By that logic, you can't bypass the maze by going through the hedges. And it would be difficult to go over it.

 **Baisho:** And if you tried to go over it, you'd end up bleeding and scratched up.

 **Morita:** The only way through is to go the way it was designed then. Which is another oversight. We'd need to look over the maze entirely, but I seriously doubt that there are emergency passageways through here.

 **Wakamiya** : Yeah, that's... a serious oversight.

 **Tsukumo** : It's not that bad, the thorns don't hurt that much.

 **Wakamiya** : Yeah, but if there's an emergency, how do you get help? Like a heart attack? This is a place designed to scare people.

 **Morita** : In theory, there are workers who prowl around, but probably not with nowhere to hide. You would hope that there are cameras and a control room somewhere, but corn mazes are much easier to get through if you need to, rather than go through solid rock and thorny bramble.

 **Baisho:** Hm. I see. In that case, I think I've found out what I wanted to know.

 **Wakamiya:** That was all you wanted to know?

 **Baisho:** About the hedges, yes. I... had the thought that someone could do something here. An ambush in the maze.

 **Tsukumo:** You... mean a murder?!

 **Wakamiya** : It's... something we have to consider, I guess.

 **Baisho:** I was nervous when we first went through the maze. When I was little, a kid in my neighborhood used to jump out from bushes and scare me. I kept thinking someone could do that here.

 **Wakamiya:** Lucky for you, that can't happen.

 **Baisho:** I'd still need to watch my back, but it's good to know. Although...

 **Tsukumo:** Although, what?

Imari looks momentarily conflicted as she considers her next words. She frowns, looking down and away.

 

 **Baisho:** I don't know if we should tell the others.

 **Morita:** What do you mean?

 **Baisho:** If someone... does something, and they try to hide or go through the maze... if they thought they could go through the hedges or over them, they'd get all scratched and bloody. I... think it would be good to have that kind of evidence.

_In other words... if we keep it a secret, and something does happen, the killer will be tripped up by it._

**Morita:** You think a murder could happen, too.

 **Tsukumo:** Wh-What?!

 **Baisho:** I'm... not naive. We were all given weapons for a reason. I want to get out... but is this protecting everyone if we don't tell them what we've found out?

 **Wakamiya:** Someone could find out all on their own. It's not exactly a secret.

 **Baisho:** You're right, but...

 **Tsukumo:** We... Us four, I mean, already know, though. If one of us tried to kill someone, we'd already know about the maze.

 **Wakamiya:** If it's not a secret, there's no point in hiding anything. There are plenty of places someone could kill someone. I'm worried too, but... If I were going to hide something, it would have to be something really important.

 **Monokuma:** Upupu... Is this the group of future blackened? What a devious bunch of liars and sneaks!

 **Tsukumo:** Eek!

 **Morita:** What do you want?

 **Monokuma:** Are you already deciding how much you can trust the others? You big kids sure are skeptical. Why don't you try and trust in them not to do anything bad? Isn't that the most honest way to live life?

 **Tsukumo:** What are you saying? You're the one who wants us to kill each other!

 **Monokuma:** Betrayal and lies don't have to be a part of your life. All you have to do is give someone a knife... and hope they won't use it against you. Can you do that?

 **Baisho:** You're making fun of us.

 **Monokuma:** It's a classic conundrum in survival games... Who can you trust, and for how long? If you don't trust enough, you'll end up all alone. But if you trust too much, you'll get hurt too. Everyone wants something, and everyone doubts. Upupu... Upupupupu!

_His laughter... pisses me off. But... I can't say he's totally wrong either. This... I hate this!_

**Monokuma:** Deciding how much you can trust someone... is that the smart thing to do, or is it just plain cynicism? That you're even thinking about concealing things means you're already playing the game!

 **Baisho:** What's your point? Is that all you came here to say?

 **Monokuma:** Weeeeeell... I actually came here because you guys were investigating the maze. So I'll tell you something I probably haven't told anyone else! There's even better secrets in the maze if you search high and low!

 **Tsukumo:** What kind of secrets? Secrets that will help us get out of here? 

 **Monokuma:** Yes! No! ...Maybe so!

 **Wakamiya:** Which is it?

 **Tsukumo** : Is it like a secret passage? For emergencies? An emergency exit?!

 **Monokuma** : ...You think too small.

 **Tsukumo** : What...?

 **Monokuma:** Why don't you find out for yourselves? Just like the maze, there are no shortcuts in life!

 **Morita:** Forget it. Let's go somewhere else. I'm not interested in what the bear has to say.

 **Baisho:** If there really are secrets in the maze, maybe we should look around more.

 **Morita** : Fine. Somewhere else, then.

 

...

_After leaving Monokuma, the four of us just sort of wandered around for a while. There wasn't anything that really caught our attention, but then..._

**Tsukumo:** You know...

_We all stopped when Kazuko began to talk. She was looking at them seriously._

**Tsukumo:** That thing they were talking about before back in the mansion, the thing about if the person behind this is one of us... I... don't think there is someone like that among us.

 **Morita:** Why are you bringing that up now?

 **Tsukumo:** It was what Monokuma was saying about how much we could trust other people... He was saying it because we were arguing about that earlier. That there was a traitor among us, so it makes us doubt people. That kind of thing.

 **Baisho:** I think Monokuma was just trying to get a rise out of us because of my suggestion. I'm not sure it has anything to do with the talk of traitors.

 **Tsukumo** : Yeah, but he's already trying to make us distrust each other. That was the whole point of that... prize.

 **Wakamiya** : Are you worried about Hirono?

Kazuko looks surprised and taken aback by that.

 **Tsukumo** : W-Well... yeah. Hirono... probably feels really alone right now, is all. And she was really nice to me when I was afraid in the mansion.

She sighs, looking away momentarily. She looks conflicted.

 **Tsukumo:**  It's not just Hirono, though. If we think someone's going to betray us, then we don't trust people. Anyway... I... I don't think Monokuma is really one of us. He was answering us when we spoke. He's been doing that since the beginning, even when all 16 of us were together. How could one of us be controlling Monokuma or feeding it words if we were all together?

 **Morita:** The obvious solution... is that Monokuma is being controlled by a third party.

 **Wakamiya:** Right, but it seems like a lot of effort for just one person. It also feels... weirdly personal. Why doesn't whoever it is that's doing this just come and talk to us...? The 16 of us must have been gathered here for a reason.

 **Baisho:** Assuming that everyone's amnesia is genuine, there's also the possibility that someone helped Monokuma set all of this up, and Monokuma... wiped their memory. They might be guilty and not even know it. How could they?

Everyone at once turns to her, and Imari flinches.

_That's something I hadn't even considered...!_

**Baisho:** I... I'm sorry...! I didn't mean to say something so shocking...

 **Morita:** Now _that_ is the kind of thing you shouldn't say to the others.

 **Baisho:** R-Right. I'm sorry.

 **Tsukumo:** No, no, no... The simplest answer is usually the right one...! It was someone else. Not... not one of us. It was... some crazy rich person with lots of power and he built a crazy robot and kidnapped us. We can totally trust everyone, even the mean people!

 

_I want to say something... or refute her. But... I don't think that's the right way to do things._

_Doubt is everywhere, and I have more doubt than concrete answers._

_If it came down to it, could I really trust anyone here...? With my life...?_

_I have more doubts than answers._

_More doubts than friends._

_If trusting everyone were that simple, wouldn't we all be doing that? Right now, I only know that I can trust myself for sure._

_...More doubts than friends._

 

 **Baisho:** You're... right. You're probably right, Kazuko. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.

Imari's words, and Kazuko's steadfast denial... those things permeated the atmosphere like a cold and heavy cloud. No one knew what to say next. No one knew what they should say next.

What was said couldn't be unsaid. What was thought couldn't be unthought.

Yuzuru sighs. He's glad he decided to keep his weapon on him. Just in case.

 **Tsukumo:** We... can trust each other, right? You guys... aren't lying to me or plotting against me... right?

 **Morita:** No one's plotting against anyone.

Yuzuru could see Mori physically bite back the word "yet".

 **Baisho:** It's my fault, I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to scare anyone.

 **Wakamiya:** It'll be fine, you'll see. Everything's going to be okay...

 **???** : GYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

 

_!_

_What... was... that...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?
> 
> Blow, Ill Wind  
> (Daily Life)
> 
> \- - -  
> Alive: 16 (?)  
> Dead: 0 (?)  
> 


	12. Prisoner's Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sorry for being absent from this so long; life and all that, you know how it is]

The scream seemed to bounce off the walls of the dome itself, vibrating through each of them. The look on everyone's face there flashed with sudden realization and terror.

**Wakamiya:** That was...

**Morita:** Who...

**Tsukumo:** That was Hirono! Hirono screamed!

_Did... Did something happen already...?! That fast...?!_

**Morita:** Who was Hirono with? Does anyone remember?

**Tsukumo:** Uhh... Kaname... And... And...

**Baisho:** It was Kaname, Iori, and the Admiral. But... if Katsuragi was there with them... why would she be screaming...?

Imari didn't know whether she should be afraid or confused. She was both right now.

**Wakamiya:** That doesn't matter! We need to see what's going on!

**???** : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The scream echoed out again. A bloodcurdling scream that only someone like Hirono could make. If it had been a horror movie, they would have been right at home. It would have been jarring under those circumstances, sure, but normal and expected.

Now, and here, it sent a cold shiver down everyone's spines. It was so real that it was... real. So real. Too real. Surreal.

**???** : MISS HIRONO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Another voice called out.

**Morita:** That was... the Policewoman, yes?

**Wakamiya:** Sure sounded like Youko.

**Baisho:** She sounded rather far off. I think... I think we might be the closest.

**Morita:** What's... that rule about finding dead bodies...? Just... in case?

Mori looks puzzled and frightened at the same time. His fair features look creased with worry.

**Tsukumo:** Stop it!

**???** : IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, HELP IS ON THE WAY!

Youko's voice rang out again.

**Morita:** You only need three people...? Is... that what we should be expecting...? Dead bodies...?

**Tsukumo:** Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it! I can't take this!

**Baisho:** Get a hold of yourselves.

Imari's voice is clear and resonant, louder than the others but not a yell.

**Tsukumo:** L-Let's go! It came from this way... I think!

They went back the way they came, which was easier given that they hadn't ventured very far. It sounded very close by when they'd heard Hirono. But it was so hard to judge distance with the tall hedges. In a frenzy, all hedges looked the same.

But finally, after some dead ends and wrong turns, they'd found their way to the center of the hedge maze.

There, by herself, Hirono stood by the well with her arms crossed impatiently as if waiting for something.

...

She looked... nonplussed. And more importantly, she looked alive.

**Tsukumo:** Hirono! Are you okay?!

**Kosaka:** Huh? Kazuko? What's wrong? Didn't you guys go off somewhere else?

**Tsukumo:** What do you mean, "what's wrong"?! You screamed!

**Wakamiya:** ...

**Morita:** ...Where's the rest of your group?

**Kosaka:** Huh...? Oh! Oh, right! I'm sorry! We were... doing an experiment.

**Baisho:** An experiment...?

Relief. At least she was okay.

Suddenly, Hirono inhales deeply before yelling something again.

**Kosaka:** I SCREAMED TWICE BUT NO ONE ANSWERED ME! DID YOU GUYS HEAR ME OR NOT?!

The sound reverberated for a moment. Hirono could be... really loud when she wanted to be.

**???** : I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO WAIT TO MEET UP TO SHARE OUR RESULTS...?

Another booming voice came from somewhere else. When Yuzuru looks he could see it came from the direction of the starship area... Or... that was how it looked since the yellow ribbon led off that way.

**Baisho:** That was... Iori?

**???** : WE HEARD YOU DOWN HERE TOO! UM... DOES THAT MEAN IT WORKED?

A feminine voice called out. It was Kaname's, but not as loud as the others somehow.

**Wakamiya:** That's Kaname's. I've heard her be loud in the hospital before.

**Kosaka:** YAY! MISSION SUCCESS~! YOU GUYS WANT TO MEET UP?

All of the screaming was starting to grate on Yuzuru's nerves.

He hoped Youko's group was at least put at ease by that.

**Morita** : You know Youko was worried about you.

**Kosaka** : But I'm fine? Why would she worry?

**Tsukumo** : ...

She sighed and coughed gently.

**Kosaka:** Sorry. Screaming hurts after a while. You think they have honey or lemon water around here...? I guess our supplies are kind of limited...

**Tsukumo:** Hirono... what's going on?

**Kosaka:** Huh? Oh! Right. We... were running an experiment.

**Morita:** What kind of experiment?

**Kosaka:** Well, Hatori wanted to map out the maze, so he and Kaname got some paper. And Iori... is helping. But I also had a thought! It was, "If someone's in trouble, can you hear them?"

**Baisho:** So... you were screaming to see who could hear you...?

**Kosaka:** Y-Yeah, something like that. It's just... With the way things were going, people were kind of freaked out. So, I wanted to see if we could notify the others if we were in trouble or...

**Wakamiya:** Then, all of this was to see how far voices carried?

**Kosaka:** That's right. I got the idea because of the dome. Actually, it was a movie I did, but the dome is what reminded me of the movie.

**Baisho:** Huh...?

**Kosaka:** It was called "Queen of the Mirror World"! Did you ever see it...?

She pauses, but shakes her head.

**Kosaka:** Right, not important. Anyway. Uhh... So in one scene, I play someone who's in this biiiiig opera house and it's got this big dome and that's why the acoustics are so impressive and I do this huge scream and it echoes really loud! Like bwooooooong!!! You know?

 

...

_Actually... I think I saw Queen of the Mirrorworld. But... how long ago was that...?_

**Wakamiya:** Your experiment was to see if everyone could hear you? 

**Kosaka:** Yes! Well... No. I... forgot you guys were in here too, sorry. Hatori and Kaname were out by the mansion, and Iori was out by the starship. Since they're in exact opposite directions, I was here in the middle. So... since they heard me scream, it means you can hear anything anywhere in the maze if it's loud!

**Morita:** Isn't that conclusion too premature? Just because you're here in the middle doesn't mean someone on one end can hear someone on the other end.

**Kosaka:** Au contraire mon dude. After grumpy Eiji answered me, Kaname said, "We heard you down here too". They said "too"!

She looks very proud of herself for having noticed that.

**Wakamiya:** Then... Kaname and Katsuragi heard Iori too.

**Kosaka:** Thus... According to my very scientific calculations, you can scream and anyone will hear you. Even if it's not my brilliantly strong vocal cords!

She seems very pleased with herself.

From one end, Iori appears in his signature tuxedo looking very butler-y.

**Iori:** That was quite a scream.

**Kosaka:** You flatter me, good sir.

**Iori:** Oh... The rest of you are here too?

**Morita:** We heard screaming.

**Kosaka:** Sorry about that. Again.

And then from the other end, where the green ribbon let out, Katsuragi and Kaname emerge.

Katsuragi is holding a stack of white paper, and Kaname has a clipboard with her.

**Katsuragi:** Very good work, Kosaka.

**Tsurumaki:** You made me scream, though...

**Katsuragi:** I... thought it would be best if we tested if even your voice could be heard.

For a brief moment, Kaname looks insulted.

**Tsurumaki:** Why did you say "even"...?

**Katsuragi:** Because my voice is... deeper. And... louder. And I have a more... authoritative tone.

**Tsurumaki:** And I have a light, quiet, demure voice?

**Katsuragi:** Uhhh... You... want me to say no, don't you.

Hirono laughs loudly.

**Kosaka:** Hatori's in trouble~!

**Baisho:** Wait... hold on, what are you guys holding...?

**Katsuragi:** Oh? This? I remembered in the hospital that there were sheets of paper. I... asked Tsurumaki if she would help me map out the maze.

**Tsurumaki:** I'm "helping you"...? I'm the one drawing and having my hand cramp. It's more accurate to say that YOU are helping ME.

**Kosaka:** Hah... Hatori's in big trouble...

**Katsuragi:** But... I went into the hospital to get the papers alone... I even found colored pencils.

**Tsurumaki:** ...

Kaname takes a deep breath and sighs. She shows off her work shyly.

**Tsurumaki:** My skills in arts and crafts are... really much better suited to crafts, not art. I'm not sure this map is going to be very clean. If you wanted me to make a crane, I'd be much better at it.

**Katsuragi:** That's not important.

**Tsurumaki:** I even went out of my way to try and make it easier to understand.

She shows them, acting like she's embarrassed to show it off. It's a rough map so far, and only half completed. But it shows the clearing and four lines going outwards. And the rest of it is the maze. There's a green line that extends into a swirl of black maze that leads to a green castle that's been crudely drawn in green ink.

...

That must represent the mansion, and the green line must be Kazuko's green ribbon.

On the other points are a red cross... the hospital, most likely... A yellow star for the starship? And a blue tree... for the forest.

The lines all match Kazuko's ribbons.

...

**Tsurumaki:** Like I said, it's not very well-done but I wasn't sure if anyone was color blind, so I'm going to draw the colored lines extra bold when we get to them. And the destinations should be easier to understand with the symbols. But, like I said, it's not very well-done, and I'm not very good at art.

**Katsuragi:** It will suffice.

**Tsurumaki:** I just wish I could do more...

**Katsuragi:** Do what you can. It will be enough, even if it is messy.

**Tsurumaki:** ...

Yuzuru smirks.

_Is... Is she fishing for a compliment...? No wonder she's upset at Katsuragi. He can't read her at all._

**Wakamiya:** It was considerate of you to think of anyone who might be colorblind.

**Tsurumaki:** ...Thank you. I... know that isn't something you'd admit to in a situation like this, so I wanted... to make things easier.

**Wakamiya:** You're a big help, Kaname. We're counting on you.

She smiles at him.

He'd smirk at the Admiral to gloat, but he doesn't look like he'd understand.

**Kosaka:** Really nice. Top shelf. Very well done!

It's hard to know if she's talking to Yuzuru or Kaname.

There seems to be some commotion going on outside further back in the maze, but it's hard to make anything out for sure. And the people talking here is taking up most of Yuzuru's attention.

**Iori:** Top... shelf?

**Baisho:** Any map is helpful. Thank you, Kaname.

**Tsurumaki:** Thanks. I know my talent isn't really useful in this kind of situation. I'm not a leader or the police, or anything. It's... honestly intimidating to be around everyone else when you have such impressive talents.

**Kosaka:** Don't worry, it's not like Eiji can do much here either.

**Iori:** Why bring me into this?

**Kosaka:** Well, it's true. We don't have a car for you to drive us around in.

**Iori:** Carrying all of you around...? Between the arguing and yelling, it would be very much like driving a school bus...

Hirono laughs loudly, like a hyena before pretending to be behind the wheel. Her features instantly drop and she looks like she's pretending to be an angry driver.

**Kosaka:** "If you kids don't shut up and behave, I will turn this murder bus around!"

_Snrrrrk_

**Iori:** That... is not funny. For many reasons.

But throughout all of this, Kazuko has been... very quiet. She turns to Katsuragi, all anger and stormclouds behind her eyes.

**Tsukumo:**  You left Hirono all alone.

Suddenly the mood evaporates as Kazuko shakes with anger, looking to Katsuragi.

**Katsuragi:** ...?

**Tsukumo:** We were supposed to be together. We said that being alone would be a bad idea. Why did you leave Hirono here alone?

**Kosaka:** I'm the one who came up with the idea to test if sound carried. I have the loudest voice so I had to be in the middle. And if they could hear each other on either side, it wouldn't matter that I was loud.

**Morita:** ...Given the circumstances, I'm inclined to agree with Kazuko. As loud as Hirono is, you had no way of knowing how sound would travel. It wasn't a good idea to let her be here by herself.

**Tsurumaki** : Actually, Iori was supposed to be by her side. We were splitting up two and two.

**Baisho** : Wouldn't it make more sense to have Katsuragi be with Iori, and Hirono and Kaname be together?

**Kosaka** : W-Well...

Hirono smiles sadly for a moment.

**Tsurumaki** : I didn't mean any offense. But... I... didn't want to be in a difficult position.

**Kosaka** : Yeah... I understand...

**Baisho** : What? A difficult position...?

**Morita** : She means she didn't want to get murdered by Hirono, obviously.

......

**Katsuragi** : I did my best to keep the peace. As it was, Kosaka was going to be in the middle of the clearing to see how far her voice carried. I, on the other hand, was going to stay with the person drawing the map to keep them safe. I... could not be in both places at once. We split up two and two.

**Tsukumo** : Then why did Hirono end up all alone in the end anyway?

**Katsuragi:** ...

**Iori** : I suppose that would be my fault. I... suggested that I go to another extreme of the area to see if I could also hear Mistress Kosaka, and the others.

**Katsuragi** : We... did not agree on that, Iori.

**Kosaka** : It wasn't anything personal. I'm... just not a trustworthy person right now. I totally understand it. You guys are too polite to say it, but of course you'd be afraid to be alone with me... haha...

She gives a self-deprecating smile.

**Tsukumo** : I can't believe you guys!

**Katsuragi:** ...

**Iori** : It was for our own safety.

**Tsukumo** : We went in groups specifically because being alone is dangerous. All you're really saying is that you're more afraid of Hirono MAYBE killing you than possibly getting murdered all by yourself with no witnesses.

**Tsurumaki:** We had two plans we wanted to do, and not a lot of time to do it.

**Tsukumo:** If two people are left alone, one person can kill the other person and not have a witness. It's not about being efficient. You... were just acting out of fear.

Kaname sighs, shrugging.

**Tsurumaki:** If you say so. I don't feel like arguing this.

**Katsuragi** : I'm sorry, Tsukumo. And to you as well, Kosaka. I... was not intending to isolate you, I promise.

**Tsukumo** : That's not good enough!

**Kosaka:** It's not a big deal, Kazuko. It... was my idea to do the sound test. They wanted to do the map. We were trying to multitask.

**Tsukumo:** Don't you... know when you're being avoided, Hirono?

**Kosaka:** ...

**Tsukumo:** You guys left her here because you were afraid of her. Because whether she's alone or in a group, Hirono can kill and get away with it. So you forced her out of the group to keep yourselves safe!

**Katsuragi:** That... is not what happened! I... did not force anyone out. That was never my intention.

**Tsukumo** : Yeah? And what about Iori and Kaname?

**Morita** : Kazuko, you're shaking. Calm down.

**Tsukumo** : How can I be calm?! We're supposed to be trusting each other and working together and you're...

**Baisho** : I... have to agree. I can understand the fear, but it's too early to be divided like this. We need to work together.

**Tsurumaki** : Alright. You take Hirono then.

**Baisho** : Excuse me...?

**Tsurumaki** : You're making it sound like a moral high ground thing. So. If you trust her, then you take her.

**Katsuragi** : Tsurumaki...

He glares down at her.

**Baisho** : Hirono doesn't scare me. She shouldn't scare you either. She's done nothing remotely hostile.

**Morita** : She's kind of an odd duck, but if she wanted to kill someone, she wouldn't really need to be alone. All she'd need is a chance to strike. If there's not going to be a "Class Trial", then it doesn't matter if she gets caught.

**Kosaka** : ...

**Iori** : What are you saying?

**Morita** : I'm saying that it's not feasible to distrust someone so highly. We still have to work together, do we not? She could kill anyone at any moment, not just alone. She could kill someone in front of everyone. Wouldn't it be exhausting to have to be on guard all the time?

**Baisho** : It's not even that. It's just... Hirono hasn't shown herself to be aggressive at all. If anything, pushing her away just makes her more desperate.

**Tsurumaki** : Since you don't get it, I'll explain. We're not all like you, Imari. You're stronger and taller than even some of the guys here. If she came at you with a knife or a gun or something, you might have a chance to fight her off. If she came after someone like me or Marue, or even Kazuko...? We'd be dead for sure. Do you want to die that badly?

**Baisho** : What...?!

**Tsurumaki** : If she kills just one person, everyone will die. This isn't personal, it's survival. Not all of us are suited for this killing game. Is it so hard to believe that I'd not want to be near someone who could kill me?

**Wakamiya** : Technically speaking, anyone could kill you. At any time. With or without a killing game.

**Kosaka:** ...

**Tsurumaki** : The rules of out there don't apply to here. That's what I mean. If it were normal society, I'd trust her not to kill me because she'd get in trouble.

**Katsuragi** : Tsurumaki, that's very unkind.

**Tsurumaki** : I don't have the luxury to be kind. I'm sorry.

**Kosaka** : Like I said, I totally understand. That's why it didn't bother me...

Except that it obviously did.

**Tsurumaki** : If you're really willing to trust her with your life, then your group should take her. I don't want her in our group.

**Katsuragi** : You're going too far. That is not your decision to make. This isn't a popularity contest, we're doing what we have to in order to survive.

**Tsurumaki** : That's what I'm doing by sending her away.

**Katsuragi** : What you're doing is causing unnecessary trouble. This isn't right, or fair.

**Kosaka** : I'll go by myself, I don't mind. It's... I don't want to cause trouble either.

**Katsuragi** : ...Are you certain?

**Baisho** : You... You can't just force her out!

**Morita** : It's not really our business, Imari.

**Wakamiya** : Hey, Admiral, isn't this supposed to be your call? Aren't you the leader?

**Katsuragi** : ...If I push this too far, it will only end in a "it's her or me" situation. I'd like to avoid it escalating to that...

Hirono laughs, cheerfully. It's hard to tell if she's actually cheerful or just pretending.

**Kosaka** : Listen, I'll go. I don't mind going on my own. Your group must be afraid of me too, on some level. I won't cause any problems. I'll investigate on my own. It's enough to know that the scream test worked.

**Tsukumo** : Fine. I'll take her. 

**Wakamiya** : What?

**Tsukumo:** Hirono seems kind of strange at first, but she's a really good person. She... helped me a lot when I was afraid in the mansion. She's a good person and you shouldn't be treating her like some kind of pariah!

**Katsuragi:** That... wasn't...

**Kosaka:** Kazuko, it's okay. I'm not trustworthy right now, but I still want to help the group. If I show them I'm not a threat, I don't mind!

Hirono hides behind a veil of laughter, but Kazuko's anger surprises her.

**Tsukumo:** You should mind! That's not fair! It's... not fair to avoid people for things they haven't done yet!

**Katsuragi:** I can see that I've upset you. What... do you want me to do?

**Tsukumo:** Hirono and I are going to team up and search together. We can be our own group.

**Wakamiya:** You're going off? Are you sure?

He didn't know how to express that he was more concerned she was leaving the group than leaving with Hirono. Yuzuru wanted to trust Hirono, and for the most part he did. Still... it was too hard to communicate that succinctly.

**Tsukumo:** ...

**Wakamiya:** What I mean is, we were a group of four.

**Baisho:** We could become a group of five. I don't have any problems with that. Right, Mori?

**Morita:** It's her decision. I don't want to make her stay if she doesn't want to.

**Baisho:** Mori, that's not helpful...

**Morita:** I trust Hirono not to kill anyone for now. That's why I'm okay with letting her go off alone. My point was, she doesn't want to be a burden, and whatever we say doesn't seem to change her mind. I'm not going to force her to stay against her will.

**Wakamiya:**  Are you sure you want to go by yourselves?

**Tsukumo:** ...Yeah. I am. I trust her.

**Iori** : Then, that solves that.

**Katsuragi** : I'm sorry, Kosaka. I... wasn't able to help you.

**Tsukumo** : I'm really disappointed in you, Kaname. I'd expect this kind of thing from Zenigata or Anzu. But I thought you were more reasonable than this.

She pauses.

**Tsukumo:**  Hirono and I are going to find a huge clue on our own and then you can trust her completely!

**Kosaka:** W-Well... If Hatori's okay with it, I don't mind... I... kinda feel like I'm being dragged in a bunch of different directions.

**Katsuragi:** ...If you need anything, just... yell. I suppose.

**Kosaka:** Roger dodger!

...

They're left in silence as Kazuko and Hirono go off in the direction of the forest.

Kazuko doesn't say goodbye to them as they leave.

**Katsuragi:** ...

**Tsurumaki:** Well. That was a thing.

**Baisho:** Yes... It was.

**Katsuragi:** I don't... understand exactly what happened.

Kaname pats him on the back, which is really just his lower back considering how short she is compared to him.

**Tsurumaki:** There, there.

**Katsuragi:** But... I also feel like I didn't do the right thing... I'll look after Tsurumaki for the time being. I suppose the three of us will work on the map...

**Morita** : You trust two strange men to keep you safe? That's surprising.

**Tsurumaki:**  I trust the Admiral at least. Not too sure about the Butler. But, if trouble comes, I'll run away and let Katsuragi deal with it.

**Iori** : ...

**Morita** : Or you could scream. At least we know how far sound travels here.

...

All at once, there's a clamor of footsteps coming their way.

Youko, Ryu, Nakajima, and Shingyouji appear, haggard and sweaty.

**Yumeka:** We... We just... passed Miss Hirono...

**Nakajima:** What happened? Is anyone hurt?!

**Morita:** It's a long story. We'll explain later. Everyone's fine.

**Wakamiya:** Umm....

Yuzuru points to Ryu, who is covered in scratches and bleeding in places.

**Wakamiya:** What happened to you?

**Yumeka:** The idiot tried to run through the maze. And I mean _through_ the maze...

**Uesugi:** How the hell was I supposed to know it was solid?!

**Yumeka:** What we've learned is that Ryu can't beat a brick wall and thorns.

**Shingyouji:** We heard the scream, but we were out exploring where there weren't any ribbons. We got all turned around.

**Nakajima:** And then Ryu tried to take a shortcut.

**Uesugi:** I am a man of action!

**Nakajima:** For that I'm grateful. But it was a pain trying to get all of the thorns out.

**Yumeka:** It was a stupid thing to do. If he gets hurt, it's his own fault.

Katsuragi looks to Ryu sympathetically.

**Katsuragi:** You're alright?

**Uesugi:** Hatoooori....!

Ryu immediately rushes over to the Admiral, who doesn't know quite what to do with that reaction.

**Uesugi:** Youko's so mean to me. Can't I team up with you instead?

**Katsuragi:** I... don't think we should... change the group assignments anymore. Sorry.

Ryu grabs onto Hatori's hand, getting some blood on Hatori.

**Uesugi:** Please? I'm begging you. It would be my greatest pleasure to serve under you, Admiral!

**Katsuragi:** ...?

All at once, Ryu seems to buckle.

Youko has kicked him in the back of the knee, making him stumble. She then quickly grabs him by the hood of his winter jacket and begins to drag him backwards.

**Yumeka:** We're going to the hospital so we can deal with your scratches, so stop being so embarrassing! You're a grown man now!

**Uesugi:** Only since I woke up!

**Yumeka:** Hurry up and get used to it and grow some responsibility!

**Uesugi:** I wanna go with the Admiral!

**Yumeka:**  You're so embarrassing!

They all watch awkwardly as Youko drags him away.

**Uesugi:** Help meeeeee!

**Nakajima:** They've been like that the entire time. I guess this kind of situation needs some levity, but geez. Back and forth all day...

**Shingyouji:** It's annoying.

**Nakajima:** So annoying.

**Shingyouji:** It's good that the Officer can relax sometimes, but that big guy...

**Nakajima:** He's always like that.

**Shingyouji:** It's exhausting.

**Nakajima:** But it's not so bad. I mean, you can always tell what he's thinking, so I don't think he's-

**Shingyouji:** Don't turn traitor on me now, Swimmer.

**Katsuragi:** In any case... I think we should get back to work now that we know that our voices can carry.

**Wakamiya** : ...Then I guess we'll get back to it.

**Katsuragi** : We'll get as much done as we can, but I think we should meet up with the others in the mansion... soon. It feels like some time has passed.

........

Yuzuru glanced down the way that Kazuko and Hirono had gone.

Although he didn't want to offend Hirono, he wasn't entirely sure he could trust her either. He trusted her to a degree, but just the chance that she could do something was what made him nervous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?
> 
> Prisoner's Dilemma  
> (Daily Life)
> 
> \- - -  
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0  
> 


	13. You Need to Trust Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rules and Regulations!**  
>  It is the responsibility of all students to know and be aware of the school regulations! Ignorance is no excuse!
> 
> 1\. Students will live a communal life of peace where they may spend their time as they see fit.  
> 2\. Nighttime is from 10PM to 10AM. Some areas are off-limits during nighttime. Exercise caution.  
> 3\. Students will not litter. Destroying or tampering with surveillance cameras is strictly prohibited.  
> 4\. Students are free to explore with minimal restrictions. Any restricted areas will be announced every morning... You snooze, you lose!  
> 5\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited.  
> 6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
> 7\. Unless otherwise specified, punishment means execution.  
> 8\. The Body Discovery Announcement will play after 3 or more people (not including the killer) find the body.  
> 9\. After each death, there is a period of investigation followed by the Class Trial. Attendance to the Class Trial is mandatory for all surviving students.  
> 10\. If the blackened is exposed during the Class Trial, then only they will receive punishment  
> 11\. If the blackened is not exposed during the Class Trial, then everyone else will receive punishment, and the blackened is free to leave.  
> 12\. A single blackened can only kill up to 2 students.  
> 13\. In the event of a blackened with an accomplice, only the blackened may receive the reward or punishment. The accomplice gets nothing.  
> 14\. In the event of multiple blackened students, the first student to have killed is considered the "true blackened", and only they will be the subject of the Class Trial. Only the true blackened may receive the reward or punishment; first come, first served!  
> 15\. Additional rules and regulations will be added as necessary.

It had taken a few hours of searching around, but nothing promising had come up.

It was the Admiral who decided to recall them all back to the ballroom where everyone was waiting for them.

The 16 of them stood amid the lights, changing yellow to purple periodically. Everything was more or less the same as when they'd first gone out, except that Kazuko hadn't left Hirono's side. In that regard, Kazuko had become even more serious, and Hirono more demure. Her normal exuberance had been replaced by a kind of dim and weak smile, cordial but distant.

They'd only been recalled after the sprinklers went off, again, drenching everyone in the maze.

Naturally, no one had found anything close to a way out...

 

...

 **Wakamiya:** Going over the things we've learned so far... Uhh... Well, who would like to begin...?

 **Tsurumaki:** If you'll allow me...

Kaname smiled in the dim light and pulled out her newly finished map. Her smile was faltering as she produced it. She looked like she had to give a presentation for a book she hadn't read.

 **Tsurumaki:** I still have to go through this and make sure it's all accurate, but I've done a preliminary map of the hedge maze and our basic surroundings... I hope it helps...

The map itself was multiple pages of paper, crudely taped together. A lot of the papers were crumpled or wet from the sprinklers. Her confidence in the project had waned considerably.

 **Tsurumaki:** ...When I make sure it's accurate, I'll try and put it on a single piece of paper.

No one said anything about it being water damaged. There was... a very real sense that would send her right over the edge.

 **Iori:** Do you have any idea when that will be done? We could surely all use a copy for ourselves.

 **Tsurumaki:** ...

 **Iori:** Um... Please?

 **Tsurumaki:** I'm not sure. It took a long time for the big one... And...

 **Gion:** There's no immediate rush. Take your time. When it's on one piece of paper, we can go from there.

It was... definitely going to be a while. What made it all worse was that no one had any idea when the sprinklers were going to come on next.

 **Katsuragi:** Yes. Well... Tsurumaki, when you feel up to doing the map again, I will assist.

That was about as tactful as he could manage.

 **Roppongi:** What did you guys figure out? Too much to hope for a way out, right...?

 **Uesugi:** We learned that the sprinklers are assholes.

 **Tsurumaki** : ...

 **Nakajima:** At least you had a coat... I've been soaked - twice now. And then the fog came out and I was FREEZING.

 **Wakamiya** : Um... Well, back on topic...

 **Baisho:** We also learned that the maze itself is made of thorny vines, rather than simple hedges. And they grow on a solid wall. It's not feasible to go over the walls, or through them.

 **Mimura:** In that case, we're lucky that Tsukumo's ribbons are there.

 **Shingyouji:** Just a quick question... No one here's colorblind, right?

 **Zenigata:** Why...?

 **Shingyouji:** I'm just asking because the ribbons are different colors. If someone can't tell colors apart, they're kind of screwed.

...

_I guess that's true... But... No one looks like they're volunteering that information._

**Yumeka:** In that case... I think the ribbons are alright. We don't exactly have the supplies to demarcate things more clearly.

 **Katsuragi:** There is paper in the hospital, but if the sprinklers go off, the paper may...

 **Tsurumaki:** ...

 **Katsuragi:** Yes. Well...

 **Yumeka:** Speaking of the hospital, there's also dry ice there, and some very basic first aid kits. Some of the rooms there lock, and have a key that opens them, such as the morgue. We could store things there if we need to.

 **Morita:** Dry ice...?

 **Yumeka:** Yes. I believe it's used to keep the morgue functional and cold.

 **Roppongi:** Wait, isn't this place supposed to be, like... A movie set or whatever? Why would they need a functional morgue?

 **Morita:** It makes some sense for there to be a place to store dry ice. Assuming you keep it correctly, dry ice can be kept for a long time and is used for refrigeration if you really need it.

 **Shingyouji** : What, someone was storing food here?

 **Yumeka:** I... am unsure. But there was... a lot of dry ice.

 **Uesugi:** Like, so much. It's a shame we don't have food to store.

 **Kosaka:** The dry ice is just for all the fog effects around, like in the maze, or by the forest. I mean, there are beds, but... who'd be living here? ...Aside from us, I guess.

 **Morita** : Yes. That is a mystery...

 **Nakajima:**  You said dry ice is used for making fog effects, right...?

 **Kosaka:** Among other things. But yeah, it's an industry standard. It's versatile, but that's the kind of thing you'd use for a fog machine or something like that.

 **Morita:** That might explain the grates in the hedge maze. Perhaps the water that collects there interacts with the dry ice and creates that fog...

 **Uesugi:** I'd ask who goes around replacing all the dry ice in there but...

 **Morita:** Who knows. What is strange is how well-maintained this place is... Or,  _was_ I suppose. The plants are under control, and are alive. Someone was either opening the dome, or using grow lights. But someone was maintaining them... The lake is going stagnant, but that seems more recent. And then with the beds...

 

...

 **Tsukumo:** I have some things to add. Hirono and I investigated the forest some more... There are cabins with beds in them, and some have showers like a locker room.

 **Iori:**  The beds that you all keep mentioning... Are they real? As in, not beds for show?

 **Tsukumo:** They weren't much better than cots, but they're bed...ish?

 **Kosaka:** That's how they are in the mansion too. When I woke up there and was looking around the first time, I noticed the beds were... actual beds. Not great quality mattresses, but beggars stuck in a haunted funhouse of horrors can't be choosers!

 **Wakamiya:** You sound way too into this...

 **Yumeka:** There were some beds in the hospital. I assume they're the same...

 **Tsurumaki:** I'm not sleeping there.

 **Yumeka:** No one was suggesting that...

 **Morita** : No, but someone should sleep there.

 **Yumeka** : What...?

 **Gion** : I agree.

The next person to speak was Marue. Her calm demeanor was reassuring in the haunting lighting. Her presence was commanding as any leader's.

 **Gion:** Logistically speaking, this information is quite helpful.

 **Mimura:** Logistically?

 **Gion:**  Despite the questions all of this raises, it helps solve some of our problems. Our first problem is that we need a place to rest. If we aren't careful, fatigue will cause us to collapse. We don't have a steady supply of food, only these rations, so it would be best not to exert ourselves unnecessarily. Being able to rest when we need to is much better than sleeping on floors.

 **Shingyouji:** Yeah, but if you gotta sleep on a floor, you do it.

 **Wakamiya:** Naturally. It's not ideal though.

 **Morita** : ...

 **Gion:** Secondly, if Youko's information about the hospital is correct, we have a place to put our things. If they can be put under lock and key, it would be preferable to having them out in the open.

 **Iori:** I see...

 **Zenigata:** That's a good point. All it takes is someone taking someone else's weapon and committing a murder. It's a great way to frame someone.

 **Uesugi:** Why did you have to say that...?! I was trying to forget about the murder stuff...

 **Nakajima:** Right, so... We've got a place to keep stuff, but who'd watch over it? Youko said there's a key, so someone has to hold onto the key.

 **Yumeka:** I have no problem being the one to hold onto it.

 **Uesugi:** Are you sure? That... might make you a target. You know that, right?

Of course.

If someone wanted to get in, they'd have to deal with Youko. And if someone was planning on committing a murder... then Youko would be someone they'd have to contend with.

 **Yumeka** : Better it be someone with self-defense training, right?

 **Uesugi** : But I could...

 **Yumeka** : No, really. It should be me. You should use your strength to keep other people safe. This is how I can best use my own abilities.

 **Shingyouji** : It's her decision, big man.

 **Uesugi** : ...

 **Yumeka:** I can stay in the hospital with the key and watch people when they go to get things from their bags like food and water.

 **Zenigata:** I want to stay there too.

 **Yumeka:** You do...?

 **Zenigata:** Naturally.

There's a smug look on his face.

 **Zenigata:** With that key, you could go through everyone's stuff or take a weapon out yourself. Plus, it isn't a good idea to stay alone anywhere, remember? The only reason we're talking about giving you the key is because we've all accepted the very real possibility that someone could commit a murder. Someone might be planning to do it as we speak...

<i>What a cheery thought...</i>

Yuzuru tried not to dwell on it.

 **Zenigata** : Let's not make it easy for them. Or anyone else.

 **Yumeka** : If you like. I'm not planning anything of the sort. Feel free to keep me honest.

She chuckled and dismissed his skepticism with a smirk, batting her hand as if shooing a fly.

 **Baisho:** In that case, allow me to stay with you two in the hospital.

 **Nakajima:** W-Wait, Imari, you... _want_ to be there?

 **Baisho:** Hospitals don't scare me. And like Zenigata says, people shouldn't be alone... And if we are taking into account murder possibilities, then just two people isn't safe either. You need at least three people for an arrangement like that.

 **Shingyouji:** Mmm... Two people means someone could murder someone. Three means there might be a witness?

 **Mimura** : However unlikely, two people could team up for something. It's less likely that a third person would try to be anyone's accomplice.

 **Baisho:**  I don't know about all of that... But I am one of the stronger girls here. I think anyone who tries to break into the room to take their weapon would think twice if I were there.

 **Kosaka:** A Volleyball Player, a Ballerina, and a Police Officer walk into a hospital...

She snickers to herself, trying to imagine a punchline.

Through some debate, it's agreed that Youko will hold onto the key, but Zenigata and Imari will take turns guarding the door with everyone's things.

That way, none of the guards can open the door on their own, and neither can Youko. And, if someone needs to get in, there will always be Youko and the guard to watch over whoever comes in.

 **Uesugi:** ...You sure you'll be okay there, Youko?

 **Yumeka:** I'm sure.

She nods with a smile.

 **Yumeka:** I'm a Policewoman. It's only natural.

 **Gion:** Three people will stay at the hospital... That leaves the 13 remaining people here.

 **Kosaka:** I think there are two rooms here, so maybe four people here... And the rest at the forest cabins?

 **Nakajima:** You definitely couldn't stay anywhere in the starship... Not with that alarm blaring.

 **Iori** : I also do not recall a bed or mattress in that area.

...

It takes some considerable back and forth to discuss sleeping arrangements.

Kazuko is unwilling to sleep in the mansion where she first woke up, and Anzu is unwilling to stay in the forest for the same reason.

Hirono decides to stay with Anzu, who isn't afraid of either place.

In the end...

> Youko, Zenigata, and Imari will go to the hospital.
> 
> Hirono, Anzu, and Marue decide to stay in the mansion. Hirono and Anzu are sharing a room, and Marue is alone.
> 
> That leaves Ryu, Nakajima, Iori, Shingyouji, Mimura, Kazuko, Kaname, Mori, and Yuzuru to stay in the cabins.

 

The only one not accounted for was...

 **Katsuragi:** ...A moment.

 **Gion:** Hm?

 **Katsuragi:** This will sound very... unseemly, but, I would like to stay at the mansion with the three of you, if you'll allow it.

 **Roppongi:** What? No! You're a guy.

 **Katsuragi:** I would be happy staying here in the ballroom. But I do not like the idea of leaving three people without combat training alone.

 **Shingyouji** : Girls at that.

 **Nakajima** : I get what you mean, but it feels annoying when a guy says it like that.

 **Kosaka:** I don't really mind. There's no room in my room with Anzu so...

 **Roppongi:** Wha...?! Hirono, how can you go along with that?!

 **Kosaka:** How are you not okay with it...?

 **Roppongi:** That's...

 **Kosaka:** Hatori seems like a good guy to me. He'd be in the ballroom anyway. So what's the problem?

 **Roppongi:** ...

There's a small smirk that plays across her face as she explains herself.

 **Kosaka:** I mean, you're more afraid of a guy - who, yeah, it's a guy - but one who's been pretty upfront about everything so far? Shouldn't you be more afraid of _me_?

There's an ominous pause as her words sink in.

 **Kosaka:** You agreed to stay with someone who could kill you in front of everyone and get away with it. But Hatori's been honest so far, we know his weapon is a sword, and... I don't know. I know we just met, but I trust him enough not to murder me.

 **Tsukumo** : ...

 **Kosaka** : Just pointing out facts. I could kill anyone in here and get away with it. I'm much scarier than Hatori... aren't I?

 **Roppongi** : It's not about "scary" or "not scary". It's about trust.

Before Hirono can say anything else, Marue herself speaks up in a nonchalant tone.

 **Gion:** Katsuragi, you don't need to stay in the ballroom. You can stay in my room, it doesn't bother me.

The shock is almost audible with everyone's eyes going wide.

 **Uesugi:** ...

 **Katsuragi:** I... do not need to stay in your room. That would be...

 **Gion:** What, are you worried about my honor? How gallant.

 **Katsuragi:** I...

 **Gion:** My honor is about the last thing on my mind here. What good are you if you sleep a floor below us if something happens...? You'd sleep on the floor, or sofa, or whatever, of course.

...

Ryu looks like his crush just picked someone else.

 **Uesugi:** ...

 **Yumeka:** Stop sulking, you're so embrrassing.

 **Katsuragi:** I couldn't impose like that.

 **Gion:** If it were imposing, I wouldn't have suggested it. I also have a megaphone and a flare. If something were to happen... I could burn you and alert the others quite easily. Combat training or not, I wouldn't fall so easily.

There's an ominous tinge to her words, but the Admiral doesn't press the issue.

 **Gion** : Your concern is appreciated, Anzu. I promise I'll be fine. I'll look after all of you.

 **Roppongi:** Whatever, it's your funeral.

 **Wakamiya:**  Now that that's taken c-

A crackle of static erupted through the room as the monitor turned on. Their mood hadn't been... peaceful, exactly, but now they could feel it being poisoned by a slow and sickly dread.

 **Shingyouji** : ...Fuck.

 **Nakajima** : It was too much to hope we'd seen the last of that guy...

 **Monokuma:** May I have your attention, please! Will all students please make your way to the clearing of the hedge maze for a very special... "announcement"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?
> 
> You Need to Trust Me!  
> (Daily Life)
> 
> \- - -  
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0  
> 


	14. Are You My Ally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [we're working our way up to this chapter's climax~]

...

The group of them were more or less forced into action.

There were those who went first, undaunted by the danger ahead like Katsuragi and Gion. They were the natural leaders, and it made sense that they would be the first to go. Actually, Yuzuru figured that Katsuragi would have gone first because he'd feel obligated to go first. Mimura and Shingyouji went too, and Kaname close behind.

Then followed the more reluctant people, after gathering their things. That was people like Youko and Ryu, followed by Kazuko who didn't want to go alone. Imari and Nakajima went together too.

The ones who were dilly dallying were people like himself, the skeptics, and the stunned.

 **Wakamiya:** ...

 **Iori:** ...

 **Kosaka:** ...

 **Roppongi:** Aren't you guys going...?

 **Wakamiya:** Easy for you to say. I don't see you heading off.

 **Roppongi:** I'm going... Soon.

 **Zenigata:** There's no use putting it off. With any luck, we won't get "rained" on.

Zenigata breezed past them with that annoying sense of self-satisfaction.

 **Iori:** He says that after nearly everyone's gone.

 **Kosaka:** Yeah...

 **Wakamiya:** You two look nervous too.

 **Kosaka:** ...Is this my fault?

She asked, serious all of a sudden.

 **Kosaka:** Is he mad because I haven't killed anyone...? Is that... what this is about...?

 **Iori:** I don't think it has anything to do with one person. Everything he's been trying to do so far has been to entice all of us to murder, or frighten us all as a group. I don't think he plays favorites.

 **Kosaka:** ...

 **Roppongi:** There's no rule that says we _have_ to kill someone. If he thought you were breaking the rules, he'd just punish you, right? The worst he can do is make fun of you or something.

 **Kosaka:** You're... probably right. I'm going to go on ahead. I don't want to give him a reason to be mad at me if he isn't already.

And so saying, she took her things and left.

 **Iori:** Even so... This has to be something bad.

 **Roppongi:** Yeah. Most definitely.

 **Iori:** He already gave someone license to kill. What more does he plan on doing...?

 **Wakamiya:** If he plans on us killing each other, then it could be anything. We'd better keep our guard up.

...

Yuzuru moved past them and left the mansion. From there, all he needed to do was follow the ribbon. It seemed like arbitrary twists and turns. He had no idea if he was getting closer or not. He hoped the ribbon was actually right, but then, why wouldn't it be?

Out of his own sense of skeptical curiosity, Yuzuru stepped off the path with the ribbon, investigating a bit down a supposed wrong way. He didn't trust himself to actually be going the right way, or maybe he didn't trust the ribbon to lead him to the right path.

He didn't know for sure. It was a stupid thing to do, but he didn't like putting so much faith in a ribbon of all things.

And as he did it, going down the wrong path, he rounded a corner and saw two people speaking.

 **Uesugi:** ...you want to tell me?

He'd just caught the tail end of what Ryu was saying.

 **Yumeka:** Why are you asking me that?

Ryu and Youko were talking, in hushed voices, but still audible.

The two of them looked tense. Youko in her police uniform, and Ryu in his puffy jacket, towering over her. But even so, they looked like they stood on even ground.

 **Uesugi:** I... I don't know. But you have to admit it's strange.

 **Yumeka:** ...

 **Uesugi:** I mean, come on! I'm not stupid. Some of them are like... a full decade older than us!

 **Yumeka:** I don't know what to tell you.

 **Uesugi:** Someone got a group of 16 of us together, and just _magically_ included the two of us? If it had been our class at Hope's Peak, I could... maybe understand it, not that I'd remember what our class looked like. But there are 16 "random" people, and we just _happen_ to know each other?

...

Then, even Ryu had had those thoughts. And he was just as confused as everyone else... Just as suspicious as everyone else.

 **Yumeka:** Like I said, I don't know what to tell you.

 **Uesugi:** You didn't... like I don't know, you didn't get involved in some case and piss off the wrong people? And now they're going after people you know?

 **Yumeka:** You're the only person I know here.

 **Uesugi:** That you know of!

 **Yumeka:** I have amnesia, Ryu! For all we know, they're targeting you and people _you_ know! Maybe these people are all your friends and I'm just collateral damage here!

 **Uesugi** : ...

 **Yumeka:** I... I swear I don't know what's happening here. If I knew, I'd... I know I'd tell you. I wouldn't lie to you. I wouldn't... put you in this situation.

 **Uesugi:** I'm not saying you did it on purpose but... Who's going to target an Olympic medalist? It... I don't know, it makes more sense for some criminal organization to go after a Police Officer. Especially if she's super skilled. Right?

 **Yumeka:** Fine. Let's say that is true. I'm here because they want to kill me. You're here because I know you and want me to suffer or something. Why grab up 14 other people? Why not my parents or something? Why all SHSL people? And why take our memories? ...This... This has nothing to do with any one person. It doesn't make sense.

 **Uesugi:** ...

 **Yumeka:** Two people who know each other. Of course they'll think we did it or that we're working together. But I promise... I promise you. I know nothing about any of this. I can't honestly tell you that the me from before this, the me that had her memories... I can't tell you that I didn't know about this, but I don't now.

 **Uesugi:** Yeah... Okay...

It wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, but it was the sensible one Youko knew she could say. Maybe the old Youko did know about this, or had some information. Maybe it was related to her police work, but it didn't explain everyone else.

More importantly, there was no way to know either way. If Youko was lying, no one else knew enough to contradict her. And if she was telling the truth, then nothing had changed.

 **Yumeka:**  Anyway... For now, try and socialize with the others. We... We are friends, but they'll think we're up to something if we only spend time around each other. And maybe you can find out more about the person who did this. If it's one of them, they must know something.

 **Uesugi:** Unless their memories are gone too.

 **Yumeka:** ...It doesn't make sense for that. If someone here did this, no one in their right mind would wipe their own memories. It's too risky to put yourself in this kind of thing and not even know it. That kind of person is... There's no way a person like that exists. They'd be insane. And so dangerous. Not just normal dangerous, like... unstable dangerous.

That's not a pleasant thought either. Someone faking amnesia? It was possible.

Then again, Monokuma was operating on its own. Maybe someone was controlling it from the outside. It wasn't as if it was prerecorded stuff. It was too soon to say.

 **Uesugi:** We should get back. They'll... be suspicious...

...

Yuzuru knew his cue to leave.

He moved ahead and back to the path with the green ribbon.

...

When he got there, it was...

.......

 **Katsuragi:** ...

 **Wakamiya:** What the hell...

...

In the middle of the clearing, where before had been simple tile and grass, now stood a ring of... something like witness stands from some court drama.

Ryu and Youko came in after, being the last to join them.

 **Shingyouji:** There you are.

Doing a mental headcount, they were 16 now.

 **Roppongi:** Didn't you two leave before us...? How'd you get here after us?

Thankfully, Anzu hadn't turned that skeptical look on him. He'd left before her, too.

 **Morita:** ...

 **Kosaka:** Oh ho~ Tryst among the dim greenery! "Lost in the Maze of Her Eyes"... A film directed by me, of course.

 **Gion:** You're a horror star. That sounds like a romantic drama.

 **Kosaka:** I don't know... Hedge mazes are very popular in horror.

 **Gion:** Oh, you mean that one movie...?

 **Yumeka:** It's not like that. Ryu and I were talking.

 **Kosaka:** Youko and Ryu sitting in a tree~ The tree branch broke because of bara tiddy~

Ryu at once covered his chest.

 **Uesugi:** Shut up!

 **Katsuragi:** More importantly.

The Admiral's stern voice cut through their merriment. He looked ahead at the ring there in the hedge maze.

 **Katsuragi:** What is that about, and where did it come from?

 **Monokuma:** It's a plot point!

 **Nakajima:** Ack!

Monokuma had appeared, right next to Nakajima who hadn't noticed him. She reflexively ducked back behind Imari.

 **Nakajima:** You scared me!

 **Monokuma:** This here is something I put together... for later, actually! Buuuut... seeing as how everyone here is so slow slow slow, I need to spice things up!

His squealing little voice sounded quite menacing as he approached.

 **Monokuma:** You'll probably figure it out later, assuming you-know-who doesn't kill... But this here would be your "assigned seats".

 **Iori:** Assigned seats...? For what...?

 **Nakajima:** This has something to do with that whole killing game nonsense.

 **Monokuma:** More or less, but mostly less. The point is, that these babies have a kind of... Voting mechanic. And that's really what we're looking for right now, obviously.

 **Mimura:** So these are used to decide who we think killed someone. Except, no one's died yet.

 **Monokuma:** That you know of~

 **Mimura:**  Regardless, what do you want us to do?

 **Monokuma:** I swear... I erase your memories... I lock you all up with no food or water... I give you tons of cool weapons... I even give someone the chance to kill, and nothing! Kids these days are so spoiled with your Hope and your not killing people!

 **Gion:** Get on with it.

 **Monokuma:** Don't you understand? You have to play this game. It's for **the good of humanity**!

 **Uesugi:** Not like we even need to say it, but how the fuck is us killing each other going to help anyone? We _are_ humanity! We're a part of it!

 **Monokuma:** ...

A gloomily empty response. Monokuma refused to answer.

 **Tsukumo:** You said we were voting... What are we voting on?

 **Monokuma:** Consider this a special additional motive... Or, I guess you could say... This will help you decide how you really want to play, and where you all stand!

 **Zenigata:** Enough roundabouts! Just tell us what you want us to do and why!

 **Monokuma:** Right now, you've all been working together because you think that's the way it should be. Humans do their best when they face some adversity, but our game's more important than just "doing your best"! I wonder... How much do you really trust each other? Do you trust them with your lives?

 **Uesugi:** Tch...!

 **Yumeka:** ...

 **Tsurumaki:** ...?

 **Morita:** I'm not following...

 **Zenigata:** I personally don't trust anyone here. No need to vote on that.

 **Monokuma:** Weeeell... I guess you could say that this is really about clarifying things for yourself. When presented with the question, "Do you trust this person?" it's how you'll get your true feelings. No more hemming and hawing, or trying to justify it to yourself. Here, you'll get the chance to really think about how much you trust the people around you...

There's something simple and menacing about all of it.

 **Wakamiya:** Then... what? We... vote on who we trust?

 **Monokuma:** First, everyone step right up to your assigned seats! And I'll explain how this goes!

...

Reluctantly, the 16 of them stepped onto the platform of witness stands. They never did get an answer as to how it all appeared seemingly out of thin air. On it, there was a small screen with some buttons. Looking around, the others were deep in thought, staring at the thing or pushing buttons to see what would happen.

 **Monokuma:** You could think of this as something like an exam. But I like to think of it as a game! I call it... "Are You My Ally?"

 **Katsuragi:** Are you my ally...? You're asking us to ally with each other? Is this a kind of war game...?

 **Tsukumo** : I'm not sure it's anything as straight forward as that.

 **Monokuma:** In a game of "Are You My Ally?" you'll be presented with every person here and presented with a simple question... TRUST or DISTRUST? If you hit TRUST, you'll be saying, "Yes, I trust this person not to kill me with their secret weapon", "Yes, I trust this person even if they're hiding a gun on themselves", "Yes this person's kind of mean and a butthead, but they won't kill me!"... so on and so forth...

 **Roppongi:** Wait wait wait, hold on! Someone has a gun?!

 **Wakamiya** : ...

 **Monokuma:** If you hit DISTRUST, you'll be saying, "No, I don't like this person I don't trust them to make my meals because they could have poison!" or "No, I hate this person they're mean and stupid!"

 **Tsurumaki:** That last one sounds very childish.

 **Monokuma:** It doesn't matter why you vote the way you do. Maybe you TRUST... for now. Maybe you DISTRUST just to be edgy. Maybe you want to believe in them, and maybe you just don't like them. Who can say? The point is... You'll get to pick and your reasons are your own.

 **Nakajima:** Ugh, what a waste of time.

 **Monokuma:** And not to worry, your answers are your own. If I catch any wandering eyes, I'll just pluck them out. It should be obvious, but as a teacher I have to say, "eyes on your own paper"! No cheating allowed!

 **Morita:** It's a secret ballot?

 **Monokuma:** Like I said, "eyes on your own paper". Doesn't that cover it?

 **Tsurumaki:** And what if we refuse?

 **Monokuma:** Refuse...?

 **Tsurumaki:** I don't want to vote on anything that stupid.

 **Monokuma:** Hmm... I see... Unfortunately, this class is all about **participation**. Whether you spend your time sleeping, laughing, or crying in a corner... That's fine. But it should be obvious that you're all participants here. Failure to participate in tests like this... will result in a punishment.

 **Iori:** We'll get executed if we don't play along.

 **Monokuma:** You can hit TRUST to everyone if you just want to get it over. Your answers don't really matter, just as long as you vote. But maybe there's some reason why you might want to take this seriously...? I wonder, I wonder...

 **Shingyouji:** If we've got no choice, then we'll just have to play along. These votes aren't going to kill us, are they? There's no wrong answer then BOOM our seat explodes...?

 **Monokuma:** Nothing like that. But, boy howdy, that's an idea!

 **Baisho:** Since we're already here... Let's just get it over with.

 **Monokuma:** Okie dokie, stab-and-chokie! The game will begin soon! Oh, and don't worry, there's no time limit... as long as you don't keep me waiting too long. I'd hate for everyone to be done except just one person. It'd be such a drag... I might even make their seat explode if that happens...

 **Wakamiya:** Whatever, if we have no choice, let's just do it already!

 **Monokuma:** That's the spirit!

...

A little jingle plays and they all look down at their seats. The monitor was powered up now, and so had the buttons, which were now different colors.

 **Monokuma:** For the third time now, eyes on your own paper~!

It seemed like they really didn't have a choice...

...

 

* * *

 

 

 

**~ Are You My Ally?: Voting Start! ~**

 

Suddenly a picture came up. He recognized it immediately as Hirono's, dressed in that same kind of visa-style picture. This was the picture that showed up in the e-Handbook.

He was tempted to look up and see what everyone else thought, but he also didn't want to incur Monokuma's wrath for not having his eyes on his own paper.

The picture shrank and went to the side, and text showed up instead next to the picture.

 

> #1 Kosaka Hirono  
>  Title: SHSL Horror Movie Star  
>  Likes: Scary movies, toffee  
>  Dislikes: Sour food  
>  Best Quality: Joyful  
>  Worst Quality: Irritating
> 
> Kosaka Hirono is your group's lovable fan favorite, isn't she cute? It's too bad she's freakin' annoying and her face is all weird sometimes... Talk about a boner killer, amirite? She tooootally looks like the type to hack people up with a machete. Better not let her get too close. That's how you die first in the movie!
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

...

What...?

 **Wakamiya:** This is so strange...

He mumbled it to himself.

The TRUST was white, the DISTRUST was black. Like the buttons. To hit TRUST, he'd hit the white button, and DISTRUST the black. Fine. That was easy enough.

Did he trust Hirono...? Sure, she was weird sometimes, but... she had always given him an honest vibe. And more importantly, she had never tried to kill anyone, even though she could.

Yuzuru presses the TRUST button, and the screen changes. A new picture loads.

...

* * *

 

 

> #2 Morita Seiji  
>  Title: SHSL Floral Artist [kadoka]  
>  Likes: Chrysanthemums, moongazing  
>  Dislikes: Roses, enka music, people who don't listen  
>  Best Quality: Practical nature  
>  Worst Quality: Aloof, know-it-all
> 
> Mori's becoming a nice little voice of reason in his own way, riiiiight? But that's only because he has no heart and doesn't have feelings like the rest of us! He might even dissect you if he gets the chance. Or he might decide to bury you in his flower garden! Who knows what this monster is capable of. Upupupu...
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

 

 **Wakamiya:** ...

Again with the weird descriptions. And... that's a lot of oddly specific information. He wondered if it was true, as far as likes and dislikes.

...DISTRUST.

The screen flips to the next picture. Yuzuru tries to make up some kind of excuse to himself to justify hitting DISTRUST, but he pushes it from his mind.

* * *

 

 

> #3 Roppongi Anzu  
>  Title: SHSL Escape Artist  
>  Likes: Popcorn  
>  Dislikes: Authority  
>  Best Quality: Useful talent given the situation (?), honest skepticism  
>  Worst Quality: Everything else about her
> 
> What a royal B-word, sadface hashtag sorrynotsorry

DISTRUST, obviously. Next person.

* * *

 

 

> #4 Yumeka Youko  
>  Title: SHSL Policewoman  
>  Likes: Cola, apples  
>  Dislikes: Criminal scum  
>  Best Quality: JUSTICE!!!exclamationpoint!  
>  Worst Quality: Probably evil, just saying
> 
> Youko looks all sweet and innocent but you know there's something wrong with her. That whole "cop pursuing their own sense of justice" is so kids show cliche... Better not to trust her at all, even if she does look hot in a uniform.
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

TRUST. For now? She hadn't given him a reason not to trust her.

These descriptions... were honestly so jarringly insulting and flippant. He dreaded what his own would look like.

Then again, he had no way of knowing that what he was seeing was what everyone else was seeing.

......

* * *

 

 

> #5 Shingyouji Kunihiko  
>  Title: SHSL Rancher  
>  Likes: Winter weather, animals (obviously)  
>  Dislikes: Laziness, lies  
>  Best Quality: Reliable in a crisis, reasonable  
>  Worst Quality: Distant, bad memory
> 
> No one really knows what to think of Shingyouji so he's kinda just a dark horse in this whole thing. That's a pun. Because he's a rancher. He seems like he could maybe murder a bunch of kindergartners, and then donate his life's savings to charity. Is that just me?
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

...

Who was even in charge of writing these things?!

DISTRUST, but just for now. He didn't know him well enough. It sounded less like an excuse this time.

* * *

 

 

> #6 Mimura Hisui  
>  Title: SHSL News Anchor  
>  Likes: Cardamom tea, ginger cookies  
>  Dislikes: Looking stupid  
>  Best Quality: The obvious smart one in your group of idiots  
>  Worst Quality: Totally up to something, secretive, dead eyes O_O
> 
> This guy practically screams "I have literal skeletons in the closet!" but it's a good thing he's smart or else he'd just be some random loser. What's he hiding anyway? What's his deal?
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

...

.....DISTRUST. But just for now, Yuzuru reasons.

* * *

 

 

> #7 Katsuragi Hatori  
>  Title: SHSL Admiral  
>  Likes: Honesty, mocha  
>  Dislikes: Very sweet things, messes, irresponsibile behavior  
>  Best Quality: Unfailing honesty, best jacket, dat hair tho? hashtag hairgoals  
>  Worst Quality: Inflexible, thinks everything is his fault
> 
> He thinks everything is his fault. Then again, it probably is lol
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

...

TRUST.

He was too honest to be untrustworthy. Even if he was going to work against them, Yuzuru didn't think he'd be able to sneak around and hide it.

* * *

 

 

> #8 Baisho Imari  
>  Title: SHSL Volleyball Player  
>  Likes: Italian food  
>  Dislikes: Being alone, feeling unladylike  
>  Best Quality: Team player, wants to believe  
>  Worst Quality: Self-critical, lukewarm personality
> 
> Ugh, we get it, you're tall... Quit moaning about it, you stupid giraffe... Grow a personality!
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

 

TRUST. Imari was okay. There was still a lot to learn about her, but she was resilient when she needed to be.

The more negative things he read about the others, the more he wanted to challenge them or agree with them. It was... weird, and annoying. And also kind of heartless, in that anonymous high school kind of way.

* * *

 

 

> #10 Gion Maru  
>  Title: SHSL Playwright  
>  Likes: Theater, books  
>  Dislikes: Candy, love triangles  
>  Best Quality: Mom friend  
>  Worst Quality: Mom friend
> 
> Mom friend. We get it, you're Robo-Mom. "Meep mork did you have a good day at school? Did you wash behind your ears? Did you compute pi?" She'd probably check to see if you guys brushed your teeth if you let her. And then murder you if you didn't. And then tuck your corpse into bed.
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

 

_Wait, what happened to #9? ...Oh. That's my number. Of course._

They wouldn't tell him to vote for himself. Obviously not.

Back to Marue, then.

Something in him urged him to click DISTRUST. It wasn't something he wanted to think about, just instinct.

* * *

 

 

> #11 Uesugi Ryunosuke  
>  Title: SHSL Judoka / SHSL Hockey Player  
>  Likes: Junk food, sports, ice skating  
>  Dislikes: Dieting  
>  Best Quality: Candid, loyal  
>  Worst Quality: Not the sharpest ice skate on the rink, probably doesn't even know I'm making fun of him right now, if you're reading this I'm making fun of you
> 
> Ryu's kind of your token tan idiot athlete with the big chest and muscles and the itty bitty brain. And he's got more death flags than a pirate armada.
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?
> 
>  

TRUST. Ryu was upbeat, and even if he wasn't analytical like Mimura or Marue, he was still trying to help. That was more than some people.

* * *

 

 

> #12 Nakajima Natsuko  
>  Title: SHSL Diver  
>  Likes: Art, exercise  
>  Dislikes: Swimming, her talent  
>  Best Quality: Wants to help even if she doesn't know how, smarter than Ryu  
>  Worst Quality: Kinda brooding, goes with the flow too much, not THAT much smarter than Ryu
> 
> Is our little Natsuko your best friend or your worst enemy? Even she doesn't know! Voted most likely to actually jump into that lake. All the personality of disgruntled wallpaper, just half the calories!
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

 

...TRUST. For now.

* * *

 

 

> #13 Tsurumaki Kaname  
>  Title: SHSL Origami Artist  
>  Likes: Origami, black coffee  
>  Dislikes: Hospitals, the color white, useless talent  
>  Best Quality: A dreamer, hopeful  
>  Worst Quality: Prone to being morose, craves attention
> 
> Hmmm... Dunno how to feel about her. Don't like her, don't hate her, ya know? Her talent's worthless in this. Still waters run deep. Has she mentioned she's afraid of hospitals? Because she's afraid of hospitals, in case you didn't notice.
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

 

TRUST. He'd seen her from the very beginning. He knew she could be vulnerable and honest. The Kaname he knew now was pretty chilled out, not as frightened as before. She wasn't analytical like Mimura, but she wasn't out of control like Ryu or Hirono. She was... dutiful. Reliable. A good person, he thought.

 **Wakamiya:** ...Why am I justifying myself to a fucking voting booth...

* * *

 

 

> #14. Iori Eiji  
>  Title: SHSL Butler / SHSL Chauffeur  
>  Likes: Cleaning, birds  
>  Dislikes: Cleaning(?), lazy people trying to make him do his job  
>  Best Quality: Talented and good at multi-tasking, nice suit  
>  Worst Quality: Short fuse, bad temper
> 
> He looks so peaceful and helpful sometimes, and then BAM, when everything goes wrong here comes angry Iori to ruin the party. He also wears gloves. I'm not saying that's suspicious or anything, but don't blame me if the murder weapon in a Class Trial shows up with no fingerprints! ...Not that we have a fingerprint detection system here, though. The Butler always does it!
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

 

DISTRUST. Nothing personal. He just didn't know him very well. It was as simple as that.

* * *

 

 

> #15 Zenigata Renji  
>  Title: SHSL Ballet Dancer  
>  Likes: Music, keeping busy  
>  Dislikes: Team efforts, getting close to people, being indebted to others  
>  Best Quality: He "keeps it real", he's not stupid  
>  Worst Quality: Sneaky, smarmy, acts like he's better than you, general personality, cruel, condescending, selfish, dismissive, I could literally go on and on
> 
> He may look pretty, but he's got that classic Pretty Boy-Jerkface Syndrome going for him. Or, hey, maybe you go for that kind of thing. No judgement... Okay, maybe a little bit of judgement. You can totally imagine he's been in dozens of relationships that ended within a week because of who he is as a person, right? Is that just me?
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

 

DISTRUST. Next.

* * *

 

 

> #16 Tsukumo Kazuko  
>  Title: SHSL Seamstress  
>  Likes: Clothes, fashion, hard work  
>  Dislikes: Carrots, sushi  
>  Best Quality: Eye for detail, one-track mind  
>  Worst Quality: Neglects herself when she's "in the zone", goes along with whatever's popular, whiny
> 
> Kazuko's got some resourceful ideas, but she always looks for someone to follow rather than be a leader. Gets jealous when other people have good things happen to them, but is totally the kind of person who would rather be jealous than risk being blamed if a bad thing happened under her command. Loyal but a wimp. Total beta personality.
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

Kazuko seemed nice, but... a small part of him wanted to not trust her.

Yuzuru presses TRUST, but feels some regret when the screen changes.

...

......

* * *

 

#9 Wakamiya Yuzuru

...

Yuzuru pauses, alarmed. For some reason, his picture is now up there.

 **Wakamiya:** Wh...? Were they... saving me for last...? Is it because I'm the one voting here?

He says it out loud but if anyone's noticed, he isn't sure. He wants to look around, but also doesn't.

_Would that mean that everyone else has to vote on themselves? And that their own profile shows up only after they vote on everyone else?_

Yuzuru doesn't want to read his own profile. He's sure it's got some mean-spirited humor in it.

Truthfully, he didn't mind it that much when it came up for someone else. In some cases, he totally agreed. But... he was uncomfortable seeing his own. It was... so mean. And so personal at the same time.

Still, he couldn't stop himself from reading it anyway.

 

> #9 Wakamiya Yuzuru
> 
> Title: SHSL Stuntman  
>  Likes: Taking risks, spicy food, traveling  
>  Dislikes: Not standing out, boredom  
>  Best Quality: Witty, thinks on his feet  
>  Worst Quality: Who were we talking about...?
> 
> No, seriously...? Who's this guy again? idk idk ...probably not important. Looks kinda like a chump who'd stay in a bad relationship because he was lonely. What a loser!
> 
> TRUST or DISTRUST?

...

Yuzuru's face flushes red with anger. He wants to storm out, ignore it... But he knows Monokuma won't allow that to happen.

Some of the other "descriptions" had been much worse, much crueler. They'd been designed that way. It wasn't so bad, all things considered. Sure, he didn't have presence, but he'd take that over what these profiles had said about Anzu or Zenigata, or even Ryu. Mean and personal. He could let it go.

...

....He knows he should pick TRUST. But... he hits DISTRUST.

Was he being honest...? Was he swayed by Monokuma's description? Or was it just a random impulse of self-loathing?

Even he wasn't exactly sure.

 

...

When he's finished, he looks up. A few of them are done, but some are still working.

After a few minutes, everyone is done and looks up. They're allowed to leave their "assigned seats", and do so happily.

 

 **Monokuma:** Did we all have fun voting~?

 **Tsurumaki:** Like hell. Are you enjoying this?

 **Monokuma:** Aren't you?

 **Tsurumaki:** Of course not. You're such an ass...

 **Monokuma:** Are you calling me a donkey? Because I'll have you know, I'm a bear!

...

_Kaname must have seen what Monokuma wrote about her. Can't say I blame her anger._

Everyone looks like they're in various stages of anger or annoyance.

 **Morita:** It's no use arguing with him. Let it go.

 **Tsukumo:** More importantly... We did the test, so now what?

 **Monokuma:** Now I show you the results!

 **Yumeka:** Hold on. Aren't votes private?

 **Monokuma:** I said you couldn't see each other voting. I didn't say I wouldn't show you who's got the most TRUST and DISTRUST. Though, these results won't tell you who voted for who... Just some totals. At least... that's how it'll be for some of you!

 **Yumeka:** That...

 **Kosaka:** Ohhhh... are you scared it'll paint you in a bad light?

She didn't ask the question maliciously. Her tone was actually thoughtful and concerned, but it still hurt all the same.

 **Yumeka:** It's just...

 **Monokuma:** Don't you know that important test results get posted for everyone to see? That's how it is. You guys are the best of the best at what you do. That means you should be used to being ranked and having your results public!

 **Yumeka:** Earning a medal or being named the best isn't the same as-

 **Monokuma:** And even so, it's not like I made you complete a midterm. I only had you answer honestly. Your honest feelings are nothing to be ashamed of! Buuuuut... isn't it strange how willing we are to be honest in private, but lie in public? Isn't it strange how uncomfortable being confronted with our own honesty is...?

He pauses as if for dramatic effect.

 **Monokuma:** But I'm just a bear, so I'm brutally honest about everything! I say, bring on the grizzly results!

 **Gion:** Bear puns again. Lovely.

 **Katsuragi:** There's no reason to believe what he puts up. He could just show us random numbers.

 **Monokuma:** Why would I lie? ...Should I tell everyone who the Admiral TRUSTS? Or maybe you want to see a video of you taking the test?

 **Katsuragi:** ...

It's not an idle threat, he wagers.

 **Monokuma:**  I thought not~ It's time to show your results! Don't you worry though. I know how much fun you had during your voting process. Soooo... let's be optimistic and say that most of you all will get to play this wonderful game again! And again! And again~!

 **Mimura:** If it's all the same, I'd rather not.

 **Iori:** What do you mean, "most" of us?

 **Tsukumo:** Is it too much to hope he means that some of us just won't have to play it again...?

 **Shingyouji:** More likely he's saying that if someone dies and there are "survivors", we'll have to play this stupid game again. The dead are exempt, then.

 **Tsukumo:** I knew that! You didn't have to say it out loud, though!

 **Monokuma:** Upupu...

As if on cue, the monitor blinks on to show a kind of bar graph. The scale was pretty obvious. An obnoxious marquee appears like a cheap presentation software. The font was a horrible and unprofessional choice. The color was piercing neon pink. The writing crawls across the screen on a loop like it did on the evening news.

 

 

**Are You My Ally? | Round 1**

 

Each person's name appeared on a list in the order that they appeared in the class roster. There were 16 little "cells" for lack of a better word next to their names. It almost looked like the charge display for the battery life on a phone.

 **Monokuma:** ...A word of warning for those of you with two SHSL titles, I only put your main one up there.

 **Uesugi:** Wait... You skipped one of my talents?!

 **Monokuma:** Let's put it this way... I got bored and decided I didn't care.

 **Uesugi:** You asshole, you probably spent too much time with those visual effects!

 **Monokuma:** ...I can neither confirm nor deny.

 **Iori:** Personally, I don't care either way.

 **Uesugi:** Yeah, but I win awards for my talents. No one ever gave you a gold medal for cleaning a toilet.

 **Iori:** ...

 **Tsukumo:** Ryu, don't complain so much.

Their names appeared one after another.

 

* * *

 

 

> Kosaka Hirono - SHSL Horror Movie Star | **10 Distrust!**  
>  Morita Seiji - SHSL Floral Artist | **13 Distrust!**  
>  Roppongi Anzu - SHSL Escape Artist | **15 Distrust!**  
>  Yumeka Youko - SHSL Policewoman | **5 Distrust!**  
>  Shingyouji Kunihiko - SHSL Rancher | **7 Distrust!**  
>  Mimura Hisui - SHSL News Anchor | **6 Distrust!**  
>  Katsuragi Hatori - SHSL Admiral | **6 Distrust!**  
>  Baisho Imari - SHSL Volleyball Player | **8 Distrust!**  
>  Wakamiya Yuzuru - SHSL Stuntman | **9 Distrust!**  
>  Gion Maru - Playwright | **3 Distrust!**  
>  Uesugi Ryunosuke - SHSL Judoka | **2 Distrust!**  
>  Nakajima Natsuko - SHSL Diver | **10 Distrust!**  
>  Tsurumaki Kaname - SHSL Origami Artist | **6 Distrust!**  
>  Iori Eiji - SHSL Butler | **11 Distrust!**  
>  Zenigata Renji - SHSL Ballet Dancer | **14 Distrust!**  
>  Tsukumo Kazuko - SHSL Seamstress | **4 Distrust!**

 

...

They stare. On the bar graph, the number of people who "distrusted" you was displayed by cells.

Yuzuru's own number was 9 cells. And next to that said "9 Distrust!"

Then... in other words, eight people - not counting himself - distrusted him. Which meant people had a mixed opinion of him.

When all the votes were displayed, the bar graph switched to a ranking system, making it easier to read all at once.

It read... "High Score"... like a video game in an arcade would for people who racked up the highest number of points

 

 

**Are You My Ally | 1st Round High Score!**

> #1 Roppongi Anzu - 15  
>  #2 Zenigata Renji - 14  
>  #3 Morita Seiji - 13  
>  #4 Kosaka Hirono - 10  
>  #4 Nakajima Natsuko - 10  
>  #4 Iori Eiji - 10  
>  #5 Wakamiya Yuzuru - 9  
>  #6 Baisho Imari - 8  
>  #7 Shingyouji Kunihiko - 7  
>  #8 Mimura Hisui - 6  
>  #8 Katsuragi Hatori - 6  
>  #8 Tsurumaki Kaname - 6  
>  #9 Yumeka Youko - 5  
>  #10 Tsukumo Kazuko - 4  
>  #11 Gion Maru - 3  
>  #12 Uesugi Ryunosuke - 2

...

At first, Yuzuru had thought it was maybe a mistake since some of the numbers repeated. But looking again, it seemed some people tied for certain ranks with the same score.

Listed this way... Ryu was the most trusted person in their group. Only 2 people had distrusted him.

But by contrast...

 **Roppongi:** ...

The tension in the room was palpable. Anzu looked very small. And lonely.

She was shaking, probably with a mix of anger and sadness.

Yuzuru regretted voting her untrustworthy now... but it was out of pity, and not because he actually trusted her.

 **Tsukumo:** Y-You, guys... You all voted for her...?

 **Katsuragi:** ...

 **Kosaka:** I'm sorry, Anzu. I...

Even Hirono didn't have words to say.

 **Tsukumo:** Even... you, Hirono...?

 **Morita:** I don't know why you're acting self-righteous, Kazuko. With a score of 15, doesn't that mean that everyone voted for her? You included?

 **Tsukumo:** W-Well...

15 out of 16 of them had said they didn't trust her. Which meant that Anzu was the only one who...

 **Uesugi:** Hey! Don't lump me in with the rest of you guys. Once I saw we were voting on people here, I voted that I trusted everyone!

Ryu smiles awkwardly, hands on his hips. He was oddly proud of himself, though he's sweating in his heavy winter jacket all the same.

 **Yumeka:** ...You would.

 **Iori:** I cannot believe you trust everyone here implicitly...

Ryu at this gives him an incredulous look. His words follow like he's explaining something to a child.

 **Uesugi:** Dude. You didn't _have_ to be honest. It's a stupid game. You don't have to actually play along. All you have to do is vote and get it over with, right? So I just kept hitting TRUST over and over without reading any of that bullshit it was saying.

 **Yumeka:** You...

Everyone is aghast. Ryu doesn't really know what to do with that information that they all seemed to take it seriously.

 **Uesugi:** We... We all knew it was going to be some bullshit trap. Why the fuck did you guys go along with it? He even TOLD us it was a motive to make us kill. And he told us we didn't have to answer truthfully! He literally told us that!

 **Yumeka:** ...

 **Uesugi:** You guys act like you're so smart and superior and all, but y'all are fucking idiots sometimes.

 **Morita:** ...

 **Gion:** ...

 **Zenigata:** ...

His words leave everyone dumbfounded. And that was probably because... he was absolutely right.

_I... didn't have to be honest. I could have... lied. But... I also didn't know our results would be shown like that..._

As if reading his thoughts, Monokuma began again.

 **Monokuma:** Revealing the results was a necessary secret. Now you all know how you really feel! ...Minus one, I guess, but you all trust him a lot! And he seems to be smarter than all of you! Ooooor... you could always say "I actually do trust you, I was just hitting random buttons!" or something. Feel free to lie if you think that's best for you, no one else will be able to know for sure~ Upupupu!

 **Wakamiya:** You... You asshole!

 **Monokuma:** I can't count on you answering honestly when the next round comes... but we can pretty much assume that this is everyone's true feelings starting out~!

_Which... also means that if we do this again, we'll have a hard time deciding if our results are biased. It's a prisoner's dilemma... we have to put our faith in someone, unaware of what they're going to do. And hope they'll do the right thing. Assuming we don't all just decide to hit one button over and over and not pay attention._

**Uesugi** : Or we literally just press TRUST until we're done.

 **Kosaka** : But... if you don't read the directions on a test, it could be dangerous.

 **Shingyouji:** This is bullshit. That's total bullshit, this is a scam.

Monokuma cocks his head to the side like a dog.

 **Monokuma:** A scam?

 **Shingyouji:** The brooding girl got 15 votes, there's no fucking way. That's not possible.

Anzu seems to wither under the added scrutiny.

 **Monokuma:** It's true~

 **Shingyouji:** There are 16 of us. If the big guy voted that he trusted everyone, her score should be 14.

 **Monokuma:** Uh oh, looks like we need some remedial math lessons. Okay, boys and girls... 16 - 1 = ...15! Remember that 1+5 = 6, so if you take 1 away from 6 you get-

 **Shingyouji:** Shut the fuck up! I know how to count! The number should be 14! If she got 15, it means EVERYONE besides one person voted they didn't trust her. Even her! It should be 14 voting DISTRUST, and 2 voting TRUST!

 **Monokuma:**  You think so? And yet it's 15. How could this have happened, I wonder...

 **Shingyouji:** There's no way someone would seriously vote that they don't trust _themselves_! You counted wrong.

 **Monokuma:** Are you sure...? It's no lie. She definitely voted that she didn't trust herself~

 **Roppongi:** ...

 **Shingyouji:** Yes, I'm fucking sure! What kind of person doesn't even trust-

All at once, Nakajima stomps down hard on Shingyouji's foot, shutting him up.

 **Nakajima:** Would you shut the fuck up? Learn some tact, she's right there! 

Yuzuru can't help but look to Anzu. She looks away, face bright red, eyes glittering with anger and tears.

 

_If Ryu voted TRUST for everyone... then that means that Anzu voted DISTRUST for herself. That was the only way she'd have gotten 15 out of 16 votes._

_And... that means..._

_Anzu... doesn't trust herself._

...

 

 **Monokuma:** Anywho~ results are results! In the interests of privacy, I'm not going to say exactly who voted for who...

 **Baisho:** That's... a relief.

 **Monokuma:** But as a special prize for the "distrusted", I'm sending you your own personal results! You'll get to see who voted you trustworthy or untrustworthy! It's something of a consolation prize!

 **Baisho** : ...

 **Morita** : Guilty conscience?

Monokuma let out another cruel laugh.

 **Monokuma:** Those of you with a score of 8 or higher will get to see exactly who trusts you and who doesn't! Anyone 7 or under... too bad! That's the prize of this lovely game! May it console your untrustworthy hearts!

 **Tsurumaki:** Why...? What's the point in doing that?

 **Monokuma:** For funsies?

 **Katsuragi:** Like everything he does, it's to instill a sense of mistrust and suspicion in us. It's to create an "us against them" mentality.

 **Gion:** I think it's actually more than that. Normally I wouldn't say it, but we'll all think it. So...

Marue paused, crossing her arms and uncrossing them and adjusting her glasses

 **Gion:** Those that are seen as untrustworthy... may feel isolated from our group, and be driven to act selfishly because they believe we are the enemy, or because they believe we see _them_ as the enemy. But more than that, those that are seen as trustworthy... also make good gullible victims.

That theory sends a chill down Yuzuru's spine.

 **Tsurumaki:** The ones people trust... are more likely to trust others, you mean?

 **Gion:** Possibly. Although, if a person is trusted, I think it means that they would see that person as a non-threat. The people who are "trustworthy" may believe that people like them or won't hurt them. "They trust me, I can get close to them and kill them" or "I trust them, they definitely won't hurt me"... things like that. In that way, this "motive" creates outcasts, and marks potential victims.

 **Uesugi:** You brainy types are useless. I mean, look at me. Only 2 people here distrust me! And I could fucking wreck any of you.

 **Zenigata:** You're too stupid to be seen as a real threat. A smart killer could probably get you to walk right into their sword.

 **Uesugi:** You know, I'm starting to regret putting TRUST for you.

 **Zenigata:** Heh. Don't take it personally, I put DISTRUST for everyone. Except I actually read what I was doing.

 **Uesugi:** Dude, don't sound proud of yourself... that's fucking pathetic if you can't trust anyone here and it's on purpose.

 **Kosaka:** Then... Ryu put TRUST for everyone. And Zenigata put DISTRUST for everyone. Huh.

 **Shingyouji:** It's like two stupid sides of the same idiot coin.

At this Hirono bursts out laughing like a hyena.

 **Uesugi** : Hey, wanting to believe in everyone is waaaaaay different than distrusting everyone outright.

Monokuma joins in with the laughter, and Hirono immediately stops in mid-laugh.

 **Wakamiya:** ...What are you laughing at? Haven't you done enough?

 **Monokuma:** I just thought of a funny joke is all! I call it... Girl Betrayed!

 **Kosaka:** That sounds kind of like a B horror movie...

 **Monokuma:** Once upon a time there was a girl who no one trusted. She was so untrustworthy that no one wanted to be her friend. The sad part is, she voted to be friends with some people and none of them trusted her! The end! Based on a true story!

_Did that mean... Anzu voted TRUST on some people...?_

**Roppongi:** ...

...

 **Roppongi:** Well. I'm bored now. I already know how people voted for me. I don't need the prize.

And she turned right on her heel and walked away. Saying she stormed off wouldn't have been a good description... It was more like she had swallowed a thundercloud and was trying not to let it out in front of everyone.

 **Gion:** Anzu, don't go...!

 **Tsukumo:** ...

 **Iori:** ...

 **Zenigata:** For someone who's done nothing but insult and demean others, she has a surprisingly thin skin.

 **Nakajima:** ...

 **Baisho:** You're awful, Zenigata. Just... awful...

 **Zenigata:** You voted you didn't trust her either.

 **Baisho:** Yes, but I have the presence of mind to feel bad about it. Don't you feel bad that everyone voted for you too?

Zenigata gives a wry chuckle, but it suddenly becomes a raucous laugh. It's like he's never heard anything funnier in his life. And everyone can only stare.

 **Baisho:** Don't laugh at me! ...You got 14 votes. Which means that the only people who voted that they trust you were Ryu, who probably doesn't actually trust you, and... presumably yourself. Doesn't... Doesn't it bother you that no one here trusts you?

She looks like she's looking for a reason to trust him. And all she's getting is disdain from him.

 **Zenigata:** Not particularly. Because unlike that one, I know I can trust myself. Unless there's a killing, I have no reason to trust or help any of you. I'm only doing it because it's what the situation demands. When this is over, I don't expect to see any of you again. You're all strangers to me. I have no reason to trust anyone here.

 **Baisho:** ...It kills me that almost half the people here don't trust me. It... really does hurt. I thought maybe you were like me, and maybe...

 **Zenigata:** This isn't a team sport. It's a killing game. You don't get to work together in a traitor game, not really. It's your own fault for not understanding the rules.

 **Baisho:** ...!

 **Zenigata:** You're thinking of it too much like volleyball. Think of it more like ballet.

 **Shingyouji:** This... took a weird turn.

 **Zenigata:** Shut up. Volleyball is about team dynamics. Passing the ball, everyone with a specific role. People pitching in when they need to in order to cover up a weak link's poor skills. Ballet is each individual at their own personal best. A dancer who isn't good enough gets kicked out or replaced. It's as simple as that. All you need to do is memorize your choreography, get your routine straight, and if you do have to trust someone, it's only to trust them enough not to get in your way and to lift you up if you need it. But if someone falls on their ass, you don't stop dancing just to help them up.

 **Baisho:** That's... too individualistic. Also, I don't think that's how ballet works. Don't you need to be in sync...? And practice as a group...? Don't you guys have group numbers...?

 **Zenigata:** Say what you will. Life's a show, and only you get to play your own part. Why should I be upset that people aren't trusting me to carry them? If you want to live, focus on yourself. We are all alone here.

 **Baisho:** I don't think you really mean that.

 **Zenigata:** You're free to delude yourself. Makes no never mind to me.

 **Baisho:** You can't survive here alone.

 **Zenigata:** And that's why I'm playing nice. I'm putting the needs of the group ahead of my own only because it's in my interests to. But at the end of the day, you're still by yourself. That's the point.

 **Monokuma:** Weeeell... This whole philosophy debate is interesting and all, but... I'm gonna go ahead and send you the results and skedaddle because you're all so boring and ugly~ Buh-bye!

And he waddled off without us really paying attention.

...

Without a word, the lot of them just sort of... divided and broke apart. Maybe no one wanted to be near anyone else right now. Or, maybe it was less awkward.

Still...

_Even though I don't know how to feel about it... I'm kind of curious about the results..._

_9 people, huh...? 7, not counting myself and Zenigata who voted that he didn't trust anyone... So... who... doesn't trust me...?_

He was compelled to read it, like reading mean comments online. He pulled out his e-Handbook. A new notification was blinking.

When he tapped on it, the results came up with that same annoying pink marquee.

 

 

**Are You My Ally? - Round 1 Results | Wakamiya Yuzuru**

> TRUST  
>  Kosaka Hirono ✔️  
>  Morita Seiji ✔️  
>  Roppongi Anzu ✔  
>  Mimura Hisui ✔️  
>  Katsuragi Hatori ✔  
>  Baisho Imari ✔️  
>  Uesugi Ryunosuke ✔️
> 
> DISTRUST  
>  Yumeka Youko X  
>  Shingyouji Kunihiko X  
>  Gion Maru X  
>  Nakajima Natsuko X  
>  Tsurumaki Kaname X  
>  Iori Eiji X  
>  Zenigata Renji X  
>  Tsukumo Kazuko X
> 
> Wakamiya Yuzuru :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?
> 
> Are You My Ally?  
> (Daily Life)
> 
> \- - -  
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0


	15. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Rules and Regulations!**  
>  It is the responsibility of all students to know and be aware of the school regulations! Ignorance is no excuse!
> 
> 1\. Students will live a communal life of peace where they may spend their time as they see fit.  
> 2\. Nighttime is from 10PM to 10AM. Some areas are off-limits during nighttime. Exercise caution.  
> 3\. Students will not litter. Destroying or tampering with surveillance cameras is strictly prohibited.  
> 4\. Students are free to explore with minimal restrictions. Any restricted areas will be announced every morning... You snooze, you lose!  
> 5\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited.  
> 6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
> 7\. Unless otherwise specified, punishment means execution.  
> 8\. The Body Discovery Announcement will play after 3 or more people (not including the killer) find the body.  
> 9\. After each death, there is a period of investigation followed by the Class Trial. Attendance to the Class Trial is mandatory for all surviving students.  
> 10\. If the blackened is exposed during the Class Trial, then only they will receive punishment  
> 11\. If the blackened is not exposed during the Class Trial, then everyone else will receive punishment, and the blackened is free to leave.  
> 12\. A single blackened can only kill up to 2 students.  
> 13\. In the event of a blackened with an accomplice, only the blackened may receive the reward or punishment. The accomplice gets nothing.  
> 14\. In the event of multiple blackened students, the first student to have killed is considered the "true blackened", and only they will be the subject of the Class Trial. Only the true blackened may receive the reward or punishment; first come, first served!  
> 15\. Additional rules and regulations will be added as necessary.

What happened next was predictable. They spent their first few days in that place, trying to find a way out. And all the while, there were some people who just didn't talk to each other.

At least, it felt like a few days. No one really knew. All Yuzuru was sure of was that it had been at least one day.

...

Mysteriously, the clearing in the hedge maze had gone back to normal, with no trace of the voting machines / witness stands. As if by magic, it had all gone away.

Katsuragi had taken that particularly hard, spending a good portion of his time investigating that area, but coming up empty. In the end, he was so absorbed by it that Marue felt obligated to help Kaname try and finish her map as best they could... even if the sprinklers did go off on them. Again.

It had been a terrible stretch of time. Everyone was starting to feel frazzled.

...

In the clearing, Yuzuru finds two unlikely people together. He was expecting to find the Admiral, but instead...

 **Roppongi:** How long are you going to do this? Aren't you going to get all sweaty?

A small figure is sitting on a large one's back.

Anzu sits on Ryu's back, as he does pushup after pushup. For some reason, he's taken off his shirt and his jacket. They're folded, somewhat neatly, and put on the edge of the well so they won't touch the grass.

 **Uesugi:** That's why I took my shirt off!

 **Roppongi:** ...Your back's all sweaty, can I get off now?

 **Uesugi:** You were the one who wanted to hang out.

 **Roppongi:** I thought we were going to... _do_ something. Like, something important. Investigate something, I don't know.

 **Uesugi:** This is important! If I don't exercise every day, I feel out of sorts for the whole rest of the day! I mean... I don't exactly know how long it's been, but even more reason...

 **Roppongi:** ...

 **Uesugi:** You should do pushups too or something! It really makes you focus.

 **Roppongi:** I'm not getting sweaty and dirty with you.

 **Uesugi:** We could just get rained on by the sprinklers. That helps, kind of.

 **Roppongi:** The dry ice makes it foggy and cold. I'll pass.

 **Uesugi** : Oh, yeah. Youko says there's this biiiig storehouse in the hospital that has lots of dry ice. Do you think that's where the dry ice in the maze comes from that makes the fog...?

 **Roppongi** : How would I know? It's not like Monokuma tells us how this place works... Ryu. You're really sweaty. It's gross.

 **Uesugi** : Excuse me for living!

 **Wakamiya:** There are showers. You could take a shower if you got all sweaty...

The two of them stop to look up at Yuzuru. Anzu's face grows a little colder seeing him there.

 

 **Uesugi** : Hey! What's up?

 **Wakamiya** : Nothing. How are you two doing? ...I didn't expect to see you two together.

 **Uesugi** : I'm helping Anzu train!

 **Roppongi** : ...

 **Uesugi** : C-Come on, I set you up for that joke.

 **Roppongi** : I don't feel much like making jokes. 

Ryu can see that this is going nowhere fast... He changes the subject to something - anything - else.

 **Uesugi:**  You know... I miss having clean clothes... There's nothing worse than having a good workout, showering off, and then crawling back into your sweaty clothes to go home... Ugh... The worst...

 **Roppongi:** ...I'm getting off your sweaty back now. You're making me feel gross.

It was true. They hadn't been able to really have clean clothes since they'd gotten there. Ryu stands up, wiping his face with the back of his hand. It's no secret that Ryu is in top physical form. Without the chance to shower and shave, he's even begun getting a bit of scruff.

Though, everyone is like that now.

It's funnier to see Katsuragi, who no longer has access to hair gel, so it all goes in his face.

 **Uesugi:** So far I've been kind of getting away with sort of washing my clothes with the well water, or the water from the showers... But...

He looks away.

 **Uesugi:** No, never mind it's going to sound gross.

 **Roppongi:** That has never stopped you before.

 **Uesugi:** Well... It's like... I don't know... I miss clean underwear, ya know? Like... having more than one pair...

 **Wakamiya:** ...

He did know. But, he wasn't about to agree with him in front of a girl about something like that.

 **Uesugi:** I don't have any change of clothes, so if I want to wash EVERYTHING, then I have to stand around naked in the shower room waiting for everything to dry. Do you know how boring it is to watch clothes dry?!

 **Wakamiya:** At least you're trying... 

 **Roppongi:** Could we change the subject? This is... really gross.

She was feeling self-conscious.

 **Uesugi:** Hey. Yuzuru... You're heavy, right?

Yuzuru's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

 **Wakamiya:** I'm what...?

 **Uesugi:** Do me a favor and sit on me.

 **Wakamiya:** ...Um... I'm flattered, but that's a pretty strange kink to be sharing with someone... I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask.

It's a joke, obviously.

 **Uesugi:** Shut up! My kinks are totally normal and mainstream kinks!

Anzu and Yuzuru share a dubious look and at once Ryu coughs and pretends he wasn't saying anything at all.

 **Uesugi** : You guys are no fun. Hirono would have laughed at that...

 **Wakamiya** : ...

 **Uesugi:** And when I said that, I meant be the weight on my back when I exercise. You've got to be heavier than Anzu!

 **Roppongi:** You're welcome, by the way.

 **Wakamiya:** If you want someone heavier, why not ask the Admiral or Shingyouji? They look big.

 **Uesugi:** But you're here now. I don't want to run around with my shirt off looking for them.

 **Wakamiya:** Then put your shirt on!

 **Uesugi:** But I'm all sweaty!

...

It takes some doing, but finally, they convince Ryu to get properly dressed. Ryu complains like a child the whole way.

 **Uesugi:** This is gross.

 **Roppongi:** ...

 **Wakamiya:** Umm... So...

 **Uesugi:** ...What? You two are being weird.

It's only natural. Anzu is noticeably angry at him. Anzu had said she trusted Yuzuru, but he didn't trust her back. Maybe that was why she was around Ryu, since he voted that he trusted everyone.

 **Uesugi:** Uhh... You want me to stand over there while you two fight? I'm really good at pretending I can't hear fighting. Like at home and stuff. Wait, is that sad? That sounds sad.

 **Wakamiya:** We're not going to fight. But...

Looking at Anzu, it was clear they were going to have some words at least.

 **Roppongi:** Ryu, do us a favor and wait over there.

 **Uesugi:** Okay. But if you murder each other, just know I'm right over there.

He takes a few steps away.

 **Uesugi** : Watching you. Witnessing. Witnessing your murders.

A few more steps.

 **Uesugi** : But silently. Silently witnessing you and pretending I can't hear... But I can... Probably. Even from over there... Watching you.

 **Roppongi:** Would you shut up and go?!

He makes the sign for "watching you" with two fingers pointed at his eyes, then back at the two of them.

 **Uesugi:** Watching you.

Obediently, Ryu goes to stand on the other side of the clearing, giving them some space. But even so, he's definitely watching them, like he said he was.

 **Wakamiya:** I... wanted to apologize.

 **Roppongi:** ...

 **Wakamiya:** I got to see... you know, my results. And... I saw how you voted for me.

 **Roppongi:** And?

She isn't impressed.

 **Roppongi:** ...I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with. And if I'm being honest, you voting that you didn't trust me wasn't as hurtful as... others.

 **Wakamiya:** Like who?

 **Roppongi:** ...Hirono, and Marue. She... Hirono agreed to stay in the mansion with me. I thought... we at least could trust each other. She was okay staying with me, but didn't trust me... I was okay trusting her not to kill me. But, it hurts to think she only agreed because no one else wanted to be around me.

 **Wakamiya:** I don't think it's... like that exactly.

 **Roppongi:** And Marue and I were together from the beginning. I trusted her too.

 **Wakamiya:** In... that case, why did you trust me?

She looks at him, eyes momentarily darting towards Ryu.

 **Roppongi:** If you really want to know...

She sighs and stretches her arms.

 **Roppongi:** I noticed you came to the voting pretty late. And right after you came back, Ryu and the Cop came back. You were spying on them, isn't that right?

 **Wakamiya:** ...Who can say?

He gives her a small innocent smirk.

 **Roppongi:** You may be painfully forgettable and something of a sneak, but you don't fool me.

 **Wakamiya:** You trust a "forgettable sneak"? What an odd girl.

 **Roppongi:** If you suspect them of being up to something, then I agree. There's no way two "childhood friends" just happened to end up together for no reason. Out of all the people here, they're the most suspicious.

 **Wakamiya:** Even if that were true, Ryu doesn't really have it in him to lie. Unless he's a devious mastermind.

 **Roppongi:** You're joking, but how do we know for sure he isn't?

She sighs.

 **Roppongi:** I'm sure I could go through all of this saying I trust no one... But there are things I can't do on my own. I'd like to provisionally trust some people... Or I'm just using you. Who knows.

 **Wakamiya:** ...

Shrugging, she turns back to Ryu and raises her voice.

 **Roppongi:** We're done talking, you can come back.

 **Uesugi:** Did you two make up? Do you trust her now?

They both shoot him an annoyed look.

 **Uesugi:** What? It's totally obvious. I mean, if everyone but me voted that they didn't trust Anzu, why wouldn't she be mad at all of you.

 **Roppongi:** Whatever, just drop it.

 **Uesugi:** Fine, fine... Wait, did you make up with Hirono? I mean, she's your roommate and all so...

 **Roppongi:** ...

 **Uesugi:** What, really...?

 **Roppongi:** She apologized. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to forgive her.

 **Uesugi:** You're still there, so I guess you trust her not to murder you in your sleep.

 **Roppongi:** Me trusting her wasn't the issue. It's that she doesn't trust _me_ not to try to kill her first. Not like I would, but it still hurts that she of all people wouldn't trust me. She actually had the nerve to tell me that I seem like one of the red herrings in a slasher movie when she apologized.

...

An uneasiness comes over the mood. Even Anzu wants people to like her, at least some people.

 **Roppongi:** The Cop's definitely suspect and I expected it from her, but I thought I'd be more popular with the other girls. In my acts, I always drew crowds of women, because I was cute and there were more magicians and illusionists that were guys. I'd get lots of first-time guys, but my fan base was always girls. They... said I was inspirational. I liked that. And if we were outside, I could probably learn to trust them... But...

She grumbles.

 **Roppongi:** If you go down after a knock-out drag-out fight, fine. You went down like a fighter, no one can blame you if you were outmatched or slipped up in the end. But getting taken out in stealth by someone who was pretending to be your friend? That's just... unacceptable.

 **Uesugi:** I... don't really get it. You were fighting your fans? You sound like a martial artist.

 **Wakamiya** : That's not what she's saying. 

 **Roppongi:**  I told Hirono if I really wanted her dead, she'd know it. I may be short, but I've fought people bigger than me and won. It won't be pretty, but I'm not good at sneak attacks.

 **Wakamiya:** Then, you trust us because you think we'll fight you head-to-head?

 **Roppongi:** I'm not sure why I trust you. Maybe I shouldn't. But I do want to believe in you two. I at least know the big one wouldn't need to resort to stealth. And you... I figure if Yuzuru were going to fight someone, he'd be Wild West about it.

 **Wakamiya:** I'd be what?

 **Roppongi:** You know... "This town ain't big enough for the two of us", and then both of you draw your weapon. Like an arranged showdown.

 **Wakamiya:** ...

 **Uesugi:** You should try and make peace with Hirono. At least the person you're rooming with should... not be afraid of you. And if you get her on your side, I bet Kazuko will follow. And I can soften up Youko too! You'll be the most popular girl in... uhh... here?

 **Roppongi:**  I don't care about being popular. I want to be safe, not their friend. Hirono's not likely to kill me. I'm pretty sure anyway. If she's going to sleep with one eye open, fine. It won't affect my beauty sleep.

 **Uesugi:** We should go find Hirono then. You can have a proper heart-to-heart!

 **Roppongi:** I'm not really interested in that. Pay attention. We should spend our time investigating... that's a more efficient use of our time. Who knows what an Escape Artist and our best source of muscle can accomplish if we find an opening.

 **Wakamiya:** ...I'm here too. In case you forgot.

 **Roppongi:** You might be marginally useful.

 **Wakamiya:** Thanks.

 **Uesugi:** Then let's go investigate the forest. That's where everyone else should be! We can at least check in and see what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?
> 
> Hurt  
> (Daily Life)
> 
> \- - -  
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0  
> 


	16. Cabin Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Rules and Regulations!**  
>  It is the responsibility of all students to know and be aware of the school regulations! Ignorance is no excuse!
> 
> 1\. Students will live a communal life of peace where they may spend their time as they see fit.  
> 2\. Nighttime is from 10PM to 10AM. Some areas are off-limits during nighttime. Exercise caution.  
> 3\. Students will not litter. Destroying or tampering with surveillance cameras is strictly prohibited.  
> 4\. Students are free to explore with minimal restrictions. Any restricted areas will be announced every morning... You snooze, you lose!  
> 5\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited.  
> 6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
> 7\. Unless otherwise specified, punishment means execution.  
> 8\. The Body Discovery Announcement will play after 3 or more people (not including the killer) find the body.  
> 9\. After each death, there is a period of investigation followed by the Class Trial. Attendance to the Class Trial is mandatory for all surviving students.  
> 10\. If the blackened is exposed during the Class Trial, then only they will receive punishment  
> 11\. If the blackened is not exposed during the Class Trial, then everyone else will receive punishment, and the blackened is free to leave.  
> 12\. A single blackened can only kill up to 2 students.  
> 13\. In the event of a blackened with an accomplice, only the blackened may receive the reward or punishment. The accomplice gets nothing.  
> 14\. In the event of multiple blackened students, the first student to have killed is considered the "true blackened", and only they will be the subject of the Class Trial. Only the true blackened may receive the reward or punishment; first come, first served!  
> 15\. Additional rules and regulations will be added as necessary.

The forest was dark and dreary as always. None of them knew exactly what they should be doing. Everyone was doing their own thing, not knowing how to be useful.

Even Yuzuru didn't know what they should be doing.

 **Wakamiya:** I sort of envy Youko and the others. At least they have a job...

 **Roppongi:** If all you're going to do is be a downer, you can go.

 **Uesugi:** That's right! That's Anzu's job!

 **Roppongi:** ...

 **Uesugi:** M-My job on the other hand is to be loud and make bad jokes...

 **Wakamiya:** So what kind of thing do you want to look for?

 **Roppongi:** From a professional standpoint, being an Escape Artist is all about deception.

 **Uesugi:** You want to look for liars?

 **Wakamiya:** ...

 **Uesugi:** I.. I knew that wasn't what you meant... I'm just trying to fulfill my role...

 **Roppongi:** ...Anyway. I was thinking, maybe there are some hidden shafts - shut up Ryu.

 **Uesugi:** I didn't even say it yet!

 **Roppongi:** ...Hidden shafts or maintenance hatches. There's a lot of machinery here, but they are set pieces. There must be panels or secret compartments where workers and mechanics can get in, but hidden away from people.

 **Wakamiya:** Right... This is a funhouse after all. Sort of. It wouldn't be good if regular patrons were able to mess with things.

 **Roppongi:** Realistically, I don't think we'll find something as simple as a tunnel that leads outside... But we might be able to open up the dome. And if we do that, we might be able to break the glass and get out that way.

 **Uesugi:** Wouldn't that qualify as "littering"...?

 **Roppongi:** ...

 **Wakamiya:** That might be true, but... Maybe we could clean up the glass if we broke it?

 **Roppongi:** Who cares if it's littering or not? We can't just sit around and do nothing. I'd rather risk a punishment than just sit around waiting to die. We could even try to get one of the others to cause a distraction. Maybe convince the Admiral to take on Monokuma or something.

 **Uesugi:** But that's way too reckless! And if Hatori fights Monokuma he might really die!

 **Roppongi:** That's what his job is. He's military, right? It's his job to serve the common people. Youko's too.

 **Uesugi:** H-Hey...! I can't go along with a plan like that...!

 **Roppongi:** Why? Because you like them? That's selfish. They're the most capable ones here in case you hadn't noticed. We need to use them to get out of here.

 **Uesugi:** Liking them or not liking them isn't the issue! I wouldn't... throw someone away just to save myself.

 **Roppongi:** ...What happens when one of them asks _you_ to throw yourself away for _them_?

 **Wakamiya:** Anzu. Stop.

 **Uesugi:** ...They wouldn't do that. Youko's my best friend. She wouldn't use me like that. And... And Hatori... he's...

 **Roppongi:** You like him so you won't use him, but he's an Admiral. He's going to use us all. That's how leaders work. You get that, right? You're the one who wants to be "useful" to him, so you should understand that your role is being used.

 **Uesugi:** Hatori wouldn't make me do something reckless. I know that. He's... He's a really good person and he's a good Admiral so he obviously wouldn't send me off to my death needlessly! ...I already trust Youko 100%. And... And I want to trust Hatori too. I believe in him, even if you don't.

 **Roppongi:** ...You don't want to think they'd use you if they had to, but you'd do it if they asked anyway? ...That's pathetic. Besides, it's not "using" people... Think of it as "working together". Using all our talents in the best possible way. I'm trying to be up front about it with you. Would they be up front about it? Or would they say it's on a need-to-know basis?

 **Uesugi:** ...

 **Roppongi:** You trust me, right? So... You should help me out.

_This kind of behavior is... manipulation, isn't it?_

_She's... trying to make sure Ryu trusts her, but doubts everyone else. If she's doing something like that... She must be pretty scared._

**Wakamiya:** Anzu, you don't need to say things like that.

Roppongi: Huh?

 **Wakamiya:** You don't need to-

 **Uesugi:** I can be your friend and their friend at the same time, Anzu. I'm not going to give you or anyone else up just because they're my friends.

_...He saw through it too. Guess... Ryu's sharper than I thought._

Before Yuzuru can intervene, Suddenly, a voice calls over to them.

 **Gion:** Excuse me.

 **Uesugi:** W-Woah! Marue!

 **Gion:** I didn't mean to startle you. But... I wondered if I could borrow Wakamiya for a moment.

 **Wakamiya:** Huh? Me?

 **Gion:** It won't take long. I can see the three of you are... busy investigating.

 **Roppongi:** ...

 **Gion:** I promise I'll return him shortly. It's important.

 **Wakamiya:** Well... If it's important...

 **Roppongi:** "Return him"...? He's not a library book. Whatever, he can do what he wants. Ryu and I are going to check around. You go ahead and find us later. Or not.

_Does she... want me to go or not? I have no idea._

...

Although he wasn't physically dragged away, Yuzuru does feel like Marue had exerted some kind of control over him as she got him to follow. There was nothing sinister about it, but a commanding sense of authority.

Her authority was far more sublte than Katsuragi's. Katsuragi led people like a military commander leads an army... or in his case, a navy. It was orders and an expectation that his orders would be fulfilled. With Marue, her authority was something like that of a stage director, someone who tells people where their cues are and when to get there, but from the standpoint of making the best show possible.

Marue leads him into one of the cabins... his own. It's one Yuzuru shares with some of the guys. No one's around right now, but it looks like it came straight from some kind of campfire horror story about camp counselors getting killed by a serial killer. Almost military style bunk beds, and a stark empty room of brown wooden hues. The lighting in the room helps keep things bright, but the outside is dull and dreary and always would be.

Finally, she speaks.

 **Gion:** I apologize for taking you away. Or... were you... wanting to get away?

 **Wakamiya:** ...

A small pause.

 **Wakamiya:** Nothing like that. Anzu is... trying her best. But she's a little coarse.

 **Gion:** I see. Can you tell me more about that?

 **Wakamiya:** Is that what you called me here for?

 **Gion:** No. But I do want to hear about it. I'm worried about Anzu myself. She isn't the type to socialize well, so I'm glad she's still able to make friends.

 **Wakamiya:** You fuss over her like a mom.

For a brief instant, her mouth twitches.

 **Gion:** ...Please do not refer to me as a mom. I do not want to be the "Mom Friend".

_She must be referring to what that weird TRUST and DISTRUST thing... So even she focused on her own profile..._

**Wakamiya:** Anzu knows most people here don't think of her as an ally. She's probably more worried about having to go through this without friends than anything... She probably doesn't believe people will ever trust her, so it's easier to find one or two people for her.

 **Gion:** I see. Making alliances is not such a bad idea... provided she isn't using it for her own personal gain. I do not want factions to be cropping up...

 **Wakamiya:** I wouldn't know anything about it.

 **Gion:** ...She isn't dangerous, is she?

 **Wakamiya:** What?

 **Gion:** Anzu isn't going to plan a murder... is she? ...I'm concerned that she may be trying to get you or Uesugi to be her allies for that purpose.

 **Wakamiya:** Aren't you being a little hasty with that assumption?

 **Gion:** I can understand her position, but... No, forget it. I'll have a discussion with her later. I hope that if she can rely on people, rely on me... then she won't feel so hopeless that she even considers murder. But... forgive me. That wasn't my business with you.

Producing something from her pocket, she quickly hands it to Yuzuru.

 **Gion:** Would you hold onto it for me? ...I'd dispose of it somewhere, but I'm not certain where I could hide it very well without it being considered "littering".

He knew exactly what it was once she placed it in his hand.

A pair of scissors... and two or three sewing needles stuck into a pincushion.

 **Wakamiya:** ...Huh?

 **Gion:** ...

 **Wakamiya:** Wait, are these... Kazuko's?

 **Gion:** ...Yes.

 **Wakamiya:** Why... do you have these?

 **Gion:** ...

Her look was making it very clear. Hard, serious eyes.

 **Gion:** I'll be honest with you. I'm worried about us here. We may look like adults, but mentally...? The majority of us have regressed but we don't know that. We've lost entire years of our lives. Friends, families... For all we know, we could all be married and have children.

 **Wakamiya:** ...

There it was. The thing he really didn't want to think about... Human connection.

 **Gion:** We've had part of our lives erased. It's not just that we have lives we don't know or remember, it's that we've reverted to a point in our lives when we very likely aren't emotionally mature enough to handle this.

 **Wakamiya:** You seem... mature...?

 **Gion:** There are people here who are mature... "were mature", for their age. But we're dealing with an impossible situation and we aren't in our right minds. It's possible we didn't mature or didn't end up being able to deal with our issues when we grew up, but...

 **Wakamiya:** I know what you're trying to say, more or less.

 **Gion:** Then know that I'm trusting you because I think you're one of the more responsible people here.

 **Wakamiya:** Then tell me what happened with Kazuko.

She stops, as if considering his request skeptically. Finally, she straightens her posture and her voice has a newly tempered authority, not quite an act, but noticeably forced.

 **Gion:** I stopped her from committing a murder. Against myself.

 **Wakamiya:** Wh-...!!

All the blood in his body runs cold at once, like an unimaginable chill has taken over the room. He can almost feel his senses sharpen as she speaks, heart now racing.

 **Wakamiya:** What do you mean?!

 **Gion:** I don't know if she had a plan, but she was clearly not thinking straight. I disarmed her, and after I talked some sense into her, I took her sewing needles and the scissors away from her.

 **Wakamiya:** Not the whole sewing kit?

 **Gion:** ...

She sighs, looking away.

 **Gion:** All she has left are ribbons. It would be much harder to strangle someone with just that. To be honest, I don't know what part of it is more upsetting... That she'd try to kill someone, or that she'd be so stupid as to try to do it with her own weapon.

 **Wakamiya:** ...

 **Gion:** Obviously, I can't forgive murder... But you see what I mean about our past selves? Whoever Kazuko becomes, as a teenager she seems reckless and doesn't think things through all the way.

 **Wakamiya:** Are you sure she was trying to kill you?

 **Gion:** What?

 **Wakamiya:** I mean... You. Personally. She... has been hanging around with Hirono a lot.

 **Gion:** I see...

 **Wakamiya:** Maybe it's because they're close, or because she's afraid of Hirono? I don't think you're giving Kazuko enough credit.

He looks away briefly before meeting her gaze again.

 **Wakamiya:** We're all thinking about murder. Either how we could murder, or trying to keep murder from happening. That's what kind of game this is, right? ...But it must do something to you to be around someone who you know might kill you at any moment.

 **Gion:** ...That may be.

 **Wakamiya:** And I don't think adults deal with this stress any better than teenagers. But... That aside, why did you tell me? Why not Youko? Or Katsuragi?

 **Gion:** Katsuragi is the type of person who will worry about everything, take responsibility for everything, and go down with his ship. He would take this personally, and it would impact his leadership abilities... I think.

She briefly glances around to make sure no one else is around. Probably, she's looking for Ryu since she's about to say something about Youko.

 **Gion:** Youko is someone I don't know if I can fully trust. She does what she thinks she has to do. Whether or not that's the "right thing" is debatable. But more importantly, she would likely put Kazuko under some kind of house arrest or surveilliance... I think she would make this a public incident and try to restrain her somehow.

 **Wakamiya:** She was trying to murder someone!

 **Gion:** When I disarmed her, she couldn't stop crying and apologizing to me. I don't think she was really prepared to deal with the consequences of her actions.

 **Wakamiya:** Or she was afraid you were going to kill her instead.

 **Gion:** ...Be that as it may, making this incident public will only make her an outcast. It's the same problem Anzu has. And if it's made public that someone tried to do something, it would also make everyone else more afraid. Once a killing happens, it's very likely that someone will try it again, assuming we survive what comes next. Katsuragi and Youko are "honest" people. They want things to be open and honest, but in this situation, I'm afraid that would create a panic.

 **Wakamiya:** That's very bureaucratic of you... So, you not only want me to take the weapons, assuming I won't murder someone myself... And you want me to keep this a secret. If I were a killer, I could just kill you and everyone would think Kazuko did it...

 **Gion:** Go ahead if you think you can.

 **Wakamiya:** ...

 **Gion:** I'm not the kind of person who goes down without a fight. If you think you can risk getting up close with a pair of scissors and not getting a few defensive wounds...

Suddenly, Marue laughs, breaking the tension.

 **Gion:** I'm usually a good judge of people. You seem more like the type to kill at the very end, and only if you have to.

The conversation reaches a close.

 **Gion:** I'm going to get back to things. I also need to keep an eye on Natsuko before she does something stupid too...

 **Wakamiya:** Natsuko?

 **Gion:** A different kind of reckless. Anyway... You'll do it right? You'll keep those scissors away from Kazuko, right, Wakamiya?

 **Wakamiya:** ...Yeah, yeah.

...

Immediately after leaving the cabin, Yuzuru and Marue were practically run over by Kaname and Ryu.

 **Uesugi:** It's bad! It's really bad!

 **Wakamiya:** What's bad?

 **Tsurumaki:** It's Natsuko. Marue, can you talk some sense into her?

 **Uesugi:** Hatori's trying to keep her from doing something stupid but she's not listening at all!

 **Gion:** ...I knew it. Earlier than expected.

 **Wakamiya:** What is she doing...? It's not...!

 **Uesugi:** Hurry! You help too, Yuzuru! You don't really have any kind of commanding presence but the more people there are that tell her to stop the better!

 **Wakamiya:** That last part wasn't necessary!

...

Sprinting through the forest as best as they could in the dim lighting, they are led towards the shore of the lake. The water is dark black and shimmers gently, but it is unusually calm and still, almost like wet asphalt. It's only the occasional glimmer from the lights of the cabins and the dark reflection of the treeline that let on that it's a body of water.

Patches of ghostly fog cling to the water's edge. It really does look like the setting of a horror movie.

 **Kosaka:** Natsuko, you can't do it! Especially because it's what that weird game said you'd do!

Hirono's loud voice seems to boom through the forest, sharp as a knife.

 **Nakajima:** I don't care about that!

 **Katsuragi:** Get a hold of yourself! If you try to do that, you will die!

The scene they stumble upon is... bizarre in a lot of ways.

First, Nakajima is only wearing her bra and underwear. Second, the Admiral has a tight grip on her wrist, because third, Nakajima is trying desperately to pull away from him and bound towards the lake itself.

 **Tsurumaki:** You see? It's bad. You have to help, Marue...

 **Uesugi:** I... I want to help, but two guys grabbing a girl in her underwear looks wrong no matter what your intentions are!

 **Tsurumaki:** Who cares about that?

 **Uesugi:** I do!

Near Hirono, Anzu and Kazuko are waiting. Anzu looks a little relieved to see more people appear, but Kazuko shrinks away as she sees Marue there.

Yuzuru watches Kazuko create distance between herself and Marue.

 **Nakajima:** Let me go! Mori says this place might be connected to the outside!

 **Morita:** I also said you'd very likely die. We have no idea how big the pipes are, or where the filtration system is. You of all people should know you shouldn't go swimming at night.

 **Katsuragi:** You see? What you're doing is too reckless. Hurry up and get dressed.

 **Nakajima:** What do you want me to do?! I'm not going to die here!

 **Roppongi:** She's not interested in listening...

She continues to struggle, but the Admiral's grip is ironclad.

Without prompting, Marue steps forward. Yuzuru notices she adjusts her posture and provides an air of authority and detachment that even Katsuragi isn't capable of.

 **Gion:** Natsuko.

 **Nakajima:** I don't want to hear it!

 **Gion:** Are you sure this is what you want to do?

 **Nakajima:** Wh...?

 **Gion:** You know that this isn't the way to do things. You know that swimming in the lake will very likely lead to your own death. Don't tell me... **that's what you're hoping for?**

 **Katsuragi:** Huh...?

 **Nakajima:** ...

 **Gion:** Let me guess. You don't feel smart enough to help investigate. You don't think you have anything else to offer. You think that this is all you can do, but you're wrong.

 **Nakajima:** Like hell I'm wrong! We're dying here!

She abruptly turns towards Marue, and nearly pulls Katsuragi off balance. Her tanned skin and her toned muscles show that she's an athlete through and through.

 **Gion:** No one's dying.

 **Nakajima:** What's it matter if someone dies today or dies of starvation a week from now? We are dying! And if we don't find a way out of here, we're just biding our time before someone really dies!

 **Morita:** ...

 **Kosaka:** ...

 **Nakajima:** How long do you think it's going to take before someone snaps and tries to kill someone?!

 **Tsukumo:** ...

 **Katsuragi:** I will not let that happen.

 **Nakajima:** You won't have a choice! There's nothing you can do and you know it! What's the point of giving orders and acting like you can save us when you're just as powerless as we are?!

He looks stunned by her words.

 **Nakajima:** I don't have anything else! This is all I'm good for! I'm a swimmer, the SHSL Diver. If anyone can do this, it's me! So... So... So just let me do what I'm meant to do already!

 **Gion:** Are you that eager to die?

 **Nakajima:** Of course I don't want to die! It's-

 **Gion:** If you swim around in the lake you won't know which end is up. Morita has told us that the lake possibly poses a health risk. And even if you could make your way into a pipe or a filtration system, do you have any idea how you could get out? Do you think you could hold your breath? Do you know where you'd be let out?

 **Nakajima:** That...

 **Gion:** If you're ready for death, then you should know what kind of death awaits you. In all likelihood, you'll drown. You'll start to panic and inhale disgusting water and it will fill your lungs until you die. You'll be alone and scared in darkness, unable to breathe.

Her alarming descriptions cause a visible reaction with Nakajima. Even Hirono, the resident Horror expert, looks aghast.

 **Gion:** And if you aren't lucky enough to drown, there's a good chance that you'll be maimed by machinery. Keep in mind that this will all be in the dark, but something heavy and sharp could take off an arm. A leg. You could find yourself bleeding out in utter darkness.

 **Tsurumaki:** H-Hey... Marue, that's a little...

 **Gion:** Or suppose, just suppose, you're extremely lucky. You find your way through the pipes, somehow don't get killed by machinery, and you can hold your breath all this time. Do you know where you'll end up? If you're very lucky, you'll wind up outside... somewhere. Maybe the pipe leads to the open ocean? Maybe an industrial complex? You'll be all alone and by yourself. Assuming that whoever's in charge hasn't caught on and doesn't try to kill you, you'll be utterly alone. And suppose you do find a way out of here... Do you have any idea what the outside is like? I don't. Monokuma might still be in control of the island. That bangle might explode. You might have no idea how to get us out of the funhouse from the outside.

 **Nakajima:** ...

 **Gion:** In all likelihood, you will die. And we won't be able to help you. We might not even be able to reach you or recover your body. I don't want that to happen to you. No one deserves to die alone, and no one should be volunteering for a suicide mission. I understand you're scared... but please. This isn't the way.

 **Roppongi:** ...

 **Katsuragi:** We aren't saying it will be easy. But please trust in us. We don't want anything to happen to you, Nakajima. You or anyone else.

 **Nakajima:** But... What am I supposed to do...? I don't want to wait around to die...

 **Tsurumaki:** Why don't you try and help me? We could investigate together, if you want.

Kaname volunteers brightly.

 **Nakajima:** What's the point? We won't find anything.

 **Tsurumaki:** I don't know that. And you don't either. We might stumble upon a really big clue. We might save everyone!

 **Gion:** I understand you're frustrated. But we're not at the point where we can start risking our lives needlessly. If that time comes, you'll be the first to know.

 **Katsuragi:** ...Gion.

She looks to the Admiral with a knowing look.

 **Gion:** I'm being realistic. We're not at the point of desperation. That much should be obvious.

 **Wakamiya:** ...Obvious?

 **Gion:** If we were all really at the end of our rope... I wonder if Monokuma would keep quiet like this. Maybe he's waiting to see how long we can go before he needs to give us a push.

Anzu rolls her eyes.

 **Uesugi:** You... You really think so?

 **Gion:** I think Monokuma's hoping we don't unite. Everything he's done so far has been to divide us. In that case, we can't go off and do our own thing. We need to stick together and trust each other. That's what I think.

 **Nakajima:** ...

 **Gion:** But if it really comes down to it... We can always approach it like a team. Right?

 **Nakajima:** I... I don't know.

 **Gion:** If you start to feel hopeless, just come talk to me. I'm sure we can do something together. Even Katsuragi thinks so. No one wants you to die.

...

The incident defuses itself, and Nakajima gets dressed before going off with Kaname.

Anzu shares a skeptical look to Hirono, and notices that Kazuko has been far removed from them since Marue appeared.

 **Uesugi:** Wow! Miss Marue's soooooo coooool! I think I might be falling for her!

 **Morita:** ...I thought you were trying your luck with the Admiral. You're very fickle with your affection.

 **Katsuragi:** Trying his luck...? What does that mean?

 **Uesugi:** Nothing! It means nothing! You heard nothing!

 **Katsuragi:** ...I did hear it though.

 **Roppongi:** I'm starting to wish someone would come and murder me. Hyperbolically speaking.

Once it's been resolved, Marue looks to Yuzuru. Her words cling to his mind. She was right.

They were in more trouble than it appeared.

If something didn't happen soon, something was going to happen.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 | Hope's Peak University...?
> 
> Cabin Fever  
> (Daily Life)
> 
> \- - -  
> Alive: 16  
> Dead: 0  
> 


End file.
